


Finding my home in your heart

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Marriage, Married Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-World War II, Protective Rebecca Barnes, Rebecca Barnes is Awesome, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Steve si myslel, že to skončí tím, že se vrátí zpátky do Brooklynu, s Buckym a Peggy. Někde se usadí. Ožení se. Možná založí rodinu.Měl vědět, že to nebude tak jednoduché.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Rebecca Barnes Proctor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Becca zaťuká na jejich dveře sotva tři dny po tom, co se vrátí do Brooklynu, aby je pozvala na večeři k Barnesovým. 

Steve je doma sám, Bucky vyrazil někam ven, pravděpodobně aby se přivítal se zbytkem svých přátel, protože Bucky byl vždycky mnohem víc společenský než Steve, a Peggy je někde se Starkem, a rozhodně to není stejný byt, ve kterém bydleli, než Buckyho poslali do Evropy a Steve odjel na základní výcvik do New Jersey. Bucky neměl tušení, že už Steve není v New Yorku, a Steve si nedělal příliš starostí s jejich mrňavým bytem, ve kterém jen sotva fungovalo topení. Jen sbalil těch pár věcí, které se jim podařilo nastřádat za tu dobu, co tam bydleli, a nechal je u Buckyho rodičů, a potom na celý byt zapomněl a během svého pobytu v Evropě na něj ani nepomyslel. On ani Bucky k tomu bytu nikdy neměli vztah. 

Tohle je úplně jiný byt, který jim pomohl najít Howard Stark, když se před ním Peggy zmínila o tom, že se vracejí do Brooklynu. Je o něco větší – dvě ložnice místo jedné, malá kuchyně, vlastní koupelna místo společné koupelny na patře. Jen pár ulic od místa, kde s Buckym bydleli, než odešli z New Yorku. Steve má pocit, že je to tak správně. Že bydlí jinde, v jiném bytě. Celý Brooklyn se změnil od chvíle, kdy tady byl Steve naposledy – lidé jsou veselejší, pořád ještě uprostřed oslav vítězství, šťastní, když sledují, jak se každým dnem vracejí další a další vojáci. Ani oni dva, on a Bucky, nejsou stejní. 

Dokonce i Becca vypadá jinak, starší a dospělejší, už ne tak bezprostřední. Poučená životem. „Steve,“ usměje se na něj přesto, když jí otevře dveře a pozve ji dál. Otevřeně po něm sklouzne pohledem, od špiček bot a pak přes celé tělo až po obličej, a Steve si připomene, že tohle je poprvé, co ho Becca vidí od chvíle, kdy opustil Brooklyn. Ještě ho takhle neviděla, jako Kapitána Ameriku, velké ho a zdravého. Steve je najednou stupidně nervózní, když čeká na její reakci, i když jen na okamžik, protože proč by měl být nejistý? Becca je prakticky jako jeho mladší sestra. 

Becca nezklame. Nejdříve zakotví pohledem na jeho očích, a potom trochu pobaveně zamlaská. „Uznávám, že když Bucky psal, že ses trochu změnil, tohle jsem úplně nečekala,“ prohlásí. 

Steve překvapeně zamrká. „Bucky ti psal?“ Slabě se zasměje nad představou, že Bucky psal domů, svojí rodině, aby je varoval, že teď Steve vypadá trochu jinak. Aby nebyli překvapení? Aby měli šanci rozmyslet si, co mu na to řeknou? Aby ho na ulici vůbec poznali? 

Becca si tlumeně odfrkne. „Myslím, že jenom chtěl, abychom na tebe nezůstali zírat s otevřenou pusou, až tě uvidíme,“ oznámí mu pobaveně a následuje ho do malé kuchyně. Pohodlně se usadí na jednu z tvrdých židlí, a zatímco jim Steve připravuje čaj, klidně pokračuje. „Posílal i pár obrázků – výstřižky z novin, i když si nedovedu představit, kde je asi tak mohl vzít, a samozřejmě jsme tady všichni slyšeli o Kapitánovi Amerika, ale…“ Pokrčí rameny, „Je trochu jiné slyšet o tom, a potom to vidět doopravdy.“ 

Steve se zamyšleně zamračí, ale ve skutečnosti nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, co jí na to říct. Sám nikdy nezapomene na to, jak najednou viděl svět z úplně jiné perspektivy – jak najednou nebyl ostatním po ramena, ale mohl se jim dívat zpříma do očí, jak byl po všech těch letech najednou často _vyšší_ než oni, o tolik fyzicky zdatnější. Pamatuje si, jak zůstal stát uprostřed ulice, otřesený tím, že může běhat, že může zadržet dech na dost dlouhou dobu na to, aby se mohl potápět, že dokáže věci, které si dřív ani neuměl představit. Když si uvědomil, že musí být opatrný, pokud nechce někomu neúmyslně ublížit, jen kvůli tomu, že je najednou o tolik silnější, než kdy předtím byl. 

Nikdy nezapomene, jak zvláštní bylo moci vzít Buckyho kolem ramen, místo aby to bylo naopak, když mu pomáhal dostat se pryč z hořící továrny, to, že ho mohl vzít do náruče a zvednout ho a odnést do bezpečí, aniž se zadýchal, když Bucky nestačil uhnout ráně do hlavy a oni ho potřebovali dostat pryč, zatímco byl v bezvědomí. 

„Jo,“ souhlasí nakonec, hlas mírně chraplavý. „Je to zvláštní, že?“ zeptá se a trochu přidušeně se zasměje. Jen krátce, protože potom si uvědomí, jak nepřirozeně to zní, a přestane. Steve nikdy nebyl zrovna obratný, když přišlo na společenskou interakci – když přišlo na mezilidské vztahy jakéhokoli druhu, opravdu – ale tohle je _Rebecca_ , Buckyho mladší sestra. Děvče, které kolem něj běhalo, zatímco se připravovalo jít někam ven, jen napůl oblečené a s neupravenými vlasy, jako by byl Steve jenom další z jejích sourozenců. Děvče, které Steve občas držíval za ruku, když měla dovoleno někam s nimi jít, protože Becca byla tak maličká, a on s Buckym měli strach, že ji někde ztratí. V podstatě je jako _jeho_ mladší sestra, jen dospělá. Starší a zkušenější a s vlastním životem, ne to děvče, které za nimi běhalo, protože si s nimi chtělo hrát. A Steve se na ni dívá, po celé té věčnosti, kdy ji neviděl, a nemá tušení, jak s ní mluvit, co jí říct, překvapivě nervózní. 

Becca se křivě usměje a místo odpovědi jen pobaveně zvedne obočí, jako by mu četla myšlenky. 

Chvíli je v místnosti ticho a oni oba jen pomalu upíjí čaj, než Becca odloží svůj hrníček na stůl, prsty pořád sevřené kolem horkého porcelánu. „Co říkal Bucky, když tě takhle viděl?“ zeptá se zvědavě, čelo nakrčené. 

Není to čistá zvědavost, uvědomí si Steve překvapeně. Becca si dělá starosti, ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu. 

Steve na vteřinu nebo dvě zaváhá, co jí říct. Bucky na tom nebyl úplně nejlíp, když Steva takhle viděl poprvé, napůl přesvědčený o tom, že je Steve jen halucinace nebo nějaký cizinec, který náhodou nosí obličej jeho nejlepšího přítele. Takhle to Bucky řekl jemu, neochotně, o pár měsíců později, ve tmě, po útoku na jednu z evropských základen a spoustě alkoholu. Steve nikdy nezapomene na jeho výraz, na to, jak nepřítomně vypadal, když o tom mluvil. O tom, jak si nemyslel, že se odtud dostane. 

Není si jistý, kolik z toho má Bucky v plánu říkat svým rodičům, natož své mladší sestře. Neví ani jistě, jestli má Becca vůbec tušení, že byl Bucky v zajetí a co se tam dělo, co mu udělali. „Nejdřív nic moc,“ řekne opatrně a pečlivě sleduje její výraz, čeká, jestli se zeptá, co se přesně stalo (co přesně jim Bucky _řekl_?), a když se to nestane, přejde to. „Ale když si byl jistý, že se mu jenom nezdám, odtáhl mě stranou, abychom nebyli na očích, a no, vlastně mě docela seřval.“ Pobaveně se usměje nad tou vzpomínkou, nad tím, jak Bucky nejdřív tvrdohlavě vpochodoval zpátky do tábora po jeho boku, a vyprovokoval potlesk, protože chtěl, aby se Stevovi dostalo uznání za to, co udělal, a potom, při první příležitosti, kterou dostal, Steva chytil za paži, jeho sevření tak pevné, že to bolelo, a odtáhl ho někam, kde nikdo neuslyší, jak velkému Kapitánovi Amerika nadává do idiotů za to, že na sobě nechal dělat pokusy. (Nakonec, když se trochu uklidnil, Steva chytil za ramena a objal ho, jeho dech pořád prudký, rty na Stevově spánku, když něco mumlal tak tiše, že mu Steve nerozuměl ani s najednou prakticky dokonalým sluchem.) „Znáš Buckyho. Nikdy neměl rád, když jsem dělal hlouposti.“ 

Což je velice, velice jemný způsob, jak říct, že Bucky vždycky začal vyšilovat, když Steve chvilku nepřemýšlel. 

„Tak to si rozhodně pamatuju.“ Becca si pobaveně odfrkne. „Odjakživa nesnášel to, jak se do všeho hrneš.“ Vypadá, jako by váhala, jestli se má opravdu rozesmát, ale potom se místo toho jen mírně předkloní, ruce složené v klíně, a zatváří se překvapivě vážně. „Steve, víš, proč Bucky tolik nesnáší, když se vrháš do věcí po hlavě, že ano?“ zeptá se ho najednou. Pozorně přitom sleduje jeho výraz a Steve si není jistý, jak právě teď vypadá jeho obličej, ale Becca se nesouhlasně zamračí. Natáhne se přes stůl, aby ho vzala za ruku, a Steve se zmateně snaží vzpomenout si, kdy se ho naposledy takhle dotkla. Rozhodně předtím, než odešel do války. Nejspíš když jim přišel oznámit, že ho přece jen přijali a že má namířeno na základní výcvik. „Bucky si nikdy nemyslel, že jsi slabý. To víš, nebo ne? Nedělá to, protože si myslí, že jsi slabý. Bucky tě měl vždycky za toho nejsilnějšího člověka na světě. Ale víš, jaký je s lidmi, na kterých mu záleží.“ 

Becca jen zvedne obočí, protože dobře ví, že mu nemusí vysvětlovat, jak se Bucky chová k lidem, na kterých mu záleží. Bucky _miluje_ lidi – svoji rodinu, své přátele. Steve ho zná skoro celý život. A taky není úplný idiot. Bucky se vždycky choval ochranitelsky k lidem ve svém životě. Pokaždé se je snažil pochopit, ať šlo o cokoli. Vždycky jim pomáhal, když měl tu možnost. Nikdy je neopouštěl. 

Moc o tom nemluvil, protože takový Bucky nebyl. Nepoužíval jemná, citlivá slova, vždycky raději vtipkoval, i když se dělo něco vážného. Ale jeho ruce byly vždycky opatrné a něžné, když ošetřoval rány, silné, když mu pomáhal na nohy, hřejivé, když mu stiskl rameno a usmál se na něj. Vždycky laskavý a pečující, bez ohledu na to, jestli šlo o Beccu a její rozbité koleno, o Steva a jeho znovu zlomený nos, nebo o Dugana a jeho hloupou a naprosto zbytečnou kocovinu. 

Steve se tlumeně zasměje. Hrdlo má sevřené. „Jo,“ souhlasí a jeho vlastní hlas mu zní trochu vlhce. Bucky miluje lidi, s intenzitou, která je skoro děsivá. „Já vím, jaký je s lidmi.“ 

Zůstane tiše, skoro nekonečně dlouho, zatímco Becca a vyrovnaným výrazem klidně pije svůj čaj. 

A potom Steve nemůže dál zůstat potichu, protože ten Buckyho výraz, když visel za ruku z jedoucího vlaku, ho pořád ještě budí ze spaní. „Skoro umřel,“ oznámí a hlas se mu třese. Pochybuje, že jí Bucky řekl _tohle_ , a nejspíš by měl mlčet, nepřidělávat jí další starosti, navíc teď, když už je po všem, jenomže to potřebuje někomu říct, a Becca… Becca je Buckyho sestra. Becca pochopí, jaké to je mít o Buckyho strach. 

Rebecca k němu prudce obrátí pohled, oči rozšířené. Hrníček se jí v rukou zachvěje a ona ho rychle položí zpátky na stůl, než ho rozlije. „Co?“ zeptá se ho otřeseně. V obličeji je bledá. 

Steve prudce zamrká. V uších mu hučí. „Byla to jedna z našich posledních misí,“ řekne jí a skoro před sebou vidí bílé, zasněžené hory, rychle jedoucí vlak. HYDRA agenty, oblečené v černé. Zolu. Buckyho obličej, když říkal _není tohle doufám odplata_ , zatímco zírali na zasněžené koleje, Buckyho, s jeho štítem, když se postavil před něj, těsně předtím, než výbuch roztrhl stěnu vagónu a vyhodil Buckyho ven, na ledový vzduch. Steve se třásl hrůzou, že ho nedokáže zachránit, když se k němu natahoval, když křičel jeho jméno, tak hlasitě, že z toho skoro ochraptěl, jenom proto, aby přehlušil hučení větru. Jaký měl strach, že je Bucky možná příliš daleko, když se k němu natáhl. 

Krátce sevře víčka, když si vzpomene, jak zůstal ležet na zádech na podlaze vagonu, Bucky napůl natažený přes jeho tělo, obličej zabořený do Stevova ramene, když prudce oddychoval, celý roztřesený. 

Steve se donutí vrátit se do přítomnosti. „Nesmím o tom mluvit, je to pořád ještě utajené,“ přizná neochotně. Všechno je to pořád ještě utajené. Steve může mluvit o tom, jak pomáhali osvobozovat některé z koncentračních táborů, protože o těch teď všichni ví. Pokud chce, může mluvit i o tom, jak přepadávali základny HYDRY, ale nesmí mluvit o ničem konkrétním – o specifických misích, o tom, kde přesně ty základny byly a co tam našli, o Zolovi. Rozhodně ne o tom, co jim Zola řekl o bombách mířících na všechny strany, a jak jen na poslední chvíli Smidta zastavili. Steve neví, jestli o tom vůbec někdy budou moct mluvit. „Ale…“ pokračuje tvrdohlavě, přestože váží každé slovo, aby toho neprozradil příliš. „Na jedné z těch posledních misí mě zasáhli a já jsem zůstal ležet na zemi. Bucky se přede mě postavil, aby mě chránil, stejně jako vždycky.“ 

Becca na něj zírá, oči vyděšené. Brada se jí rozechvěje, jako by se měla rozplakat, ale ona se místo toho jenom roztřeseně nadechne a pomalu přikývne. „A skoro umřel,“ zopakuje stejná slova, jaká předtím použil on. „Samozřejmě,“ zamumlá a nečekaně se na Steva usměje. „To zní přesně jako něco, co by Bucky udělal.“ 

Steve neřekne, jak strašně vyděšený doopravdy byl. Neřekne, jak pevně k sobě Buckyho tiskl, prsty křečovitě sevřené v látce jeho kabátu, když bylo po všem a oni zůstali ležet na podlaze, napůl zmrzlí v roztrhlém vagónu, dokud se neobjevil Jones, aby jim řekl, že zajali Zolu. Jen přikývne. 

Becca sklopí oči k poloprázdnému hrnku teď už nejspíš studeného čaje a párkrát se dlouze nadechne a zase vydechne, aby se uklidnila. Když se na něj znovu podívá, pořád ještě je bledá, ale vypadá klidnější. Steve si myslí, že jí nejspíš pomáhá to, že už je po válce, že se její bratr vrátil domů, otřesený a s temnějšíma očima, ale živý. Smutnější a možná tišší, ne tak bezprostřední, jako býval, ale v pořádku. Živý a zdravý, o tolik víc, než mohla říct spousta a spousta jiných rodin, které vyprovodily své syny a bratry a manžely do války, a už je pak nikdy neviděly. 

Jakkoli příšerné – děsivé, bolestivé – je to, co jí teď Steve řekl, Becca tam nebyla a dokáže si zachovat jistý odstup. Bucky byl ve válce, a pak se vrátil domů. Bucky je v pořádku. 

Nebyla tam, když Bucky visel za jednu ruku z jedoucího vlaku, pod sebou propast. Steve je rád, že tam nebyla. 

„Vdala jsem se, víš,“ oznámí Becca najednou Steve se na ni překvapeně podívá. Becca je pořád ještě trochu zaražená a její hlas je slabý, ale je to, jako by se rozhodla jednoduše přijmout to, že Bucky přežil a Steve jí nemůže nic dalšího říct – pravděpodobně neměl říkat ani to, co řekl, ve skutečnosti – a změnit téma. Možná jí stačilo vidět cokoli to, co měl Steve v obličeji, aby se rozhodla nasměrovat jejich rozhovor někam jinam, na méně nebezpečnou půdu. Na něco příjemného. Přinejmenším prozatím. Steve si je jistý, že přijdou další otázky, až si trochu zvykne na to, že je Bucky vůbec zase doma. „Za Franka,“ pokračuje Becca a ten úsměv, co se jí objeví v obličeji, je jemný a v její tváři tak nezvyklý. Becca je laskavá, ano, ale taky je přímá a rozumná, občas i drsná, pokud je třeba. Někdy prudká, nikdy ne vystrašená říct, co si myslí. Steve není zvyklý vidět ji takhle se usmívat. 

„Za Franka?“ zopakuje po ní Steve a mírně se zamračí, jak přemýšlí, koho má na mysli, než si vzpomene na vysokého blonďáka, který se občas motal okolo, vždycky úsměv ve tváři, když se na ni podíval. „Za Buckyho kamaráda Franka?“ 

Frank byl jeden z těch, které neposlali do Evropy na základě jeho zdravotního stavu. Extrémní krátkozrakost, kvůli které by byl na frontě k ničemu. 

Becca se zasměje. „Začala jsem s ním trávit víc času, když jste s Buckym oba zmizeli.“ Pokrčí rameny. „Mám ho ráda. Je milý, když se zrovna nechová jako idiot,“ oznámí s křivým úsměvem a Steve se překvapeně zasměje. 

„To ti přeju,“ oznámí Steve upřímně, a Becca se na něj usměje, široce, _zářivě_. Potom znovu zvážní. Pohledem zkoumavě přejede po jeho obličeji, jako by chtěla, aby jí neunikl ani náznak jakéhokoli jeho výrazu. 

Steve se zmateně zamračí. 

Becca zvedne obočí. „Bucky říkal, že máš teď nějaké děvče?“ zeptá se, její výraz vážný. S přimhouřenýma očima se na něj upřeně zadívá, jako by se snažila dopátrat něčeho v jeho tváři. Jako by ho chtěla přečíst. 

Steve cítí, jak mu zrudly tváře, a chce si za to skoro vynadat. Je to tak směšné, že by měl být rudý teď, když se baví s děvčetem, které zná odjakživa, když se nestyděl, zatímco stál na pódiu před stovkami lidí, v pitomém kostýmu. Skoro hloupé, že by se měl červenat jen proto, že mluví o ženě, na které mu záleží. 

„Peggy,“ přikývne rázně. „Ano.“ Sám se neubrání úsměvu. 

Becca si ho pár vteřin zamyšleně prohlíží, celý ten jeho určitě absolutně hloupý výraz. Ramena jí klesnou. „V sedm večer, tento pátek,“ oznámí mu, hlas pevný a trochu zvláštní. „Večeře u našich, žádné výmluvy se nepřijímají. A vezmi ji s sebou.“ 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve musí uznat, že mu jeho matka snad nikdy předtím nechyběla tolik, jako právě teď, když se dívá na Winifred Barnesovou a nedokáže se ubránit myšlence na to, jestli by se jeho matka tvářila stejně jako ona, kdyby byla ještě naživu, když se Steve vrátil z války. 

Winnie evidentně nemůže od svého syna odtrhnout pohled. Přivítala je všechny tři, když se jí před večeří objevili na prahu, Bucky snad ještě víc nervózní než Peggy. (A Steve tomu ve skutečnosti docela rozumí – proč je Bucky tak nervózní, když se vrací zpátky ke svojí rodině, po celé té věčnosti, kdy je neviděl. Steve by nejspíš jenom seděl v koutě a kousal si nehty, srdce až někde v krku, kdyby se měl po tom všem setkat se svojí matkou.) 

Bucky samozřejmě nemá důvod být nervózní, protože jeho rodiče i jeho sestra jsou šťastní, že ho vidí. Winifred je všechny obejme, jednoho po druhém, dokonce i překvapenou Peggy, George jim všem potřese rukou. Frank zcela otevřeně zírá na Steva, a Steve si znovu připomene, jak zvláštní musí být jeho nová postava a zdraví pro někoho, kdo tam s ním nebyl celou tu dobu. Becca, která během posledních dní potkala Steva i svého bratra, se soustředí na Peggy. 

„Takže ty jsi Peggy, ta Stevova záhadná žena,“ prohlásí a sjede ji pohledem, stejně pečlivě, jako by vlastnoručně ušila ty tmavomodré šaty, co má Peggy na sobě, a chtěla si hezky kriticky zhodnotit vlastní práci. 

Frank si jenom rezignovaně povzdychne, zatímco Winifred na okamžik pootevře rty, jako by chtěla zasáhnout, nebo možná Bucky, který se vedle Steva celý napne a vydá ze sebe nějaký tlumený, varovný zvuk. Ale Peggy se jenom ještě více narovná v ramenou, vysoká a krásná, mnohem silnější než většina lidí, které kdy Steve potkal, a hrdě zvedne bradu. 

„To budu nejspíš já,“ souhlasí klidně a oplatí jí pohled. „Becca, správně?“ zeptá se, její tón uvolněný. „Ráda tě poznávám. Tihle dva o tobě nemohli přestat mluvit pokaždé, když začali vzpomínat na Brooklyn.“ 

Becca přimhouří oči, jak se snaží zhodnotit, jestli si Peggy náhodou nevymýšlí, ale Peggy se drží zpříma a vypadá pořád stejně upřímně, jako když vešli do dveří a ona se přivítala s Georgem a Winifred, a Becca zjihne. Pobaveně si odfrkne. „Idioti,“ zhodnotí svého bratra a Steva jediným slovem. Krátce po nich přejede pohledem. „Jako by nebylo tisíc zajímavějších témat k rozhovoru.“ 

„Rebecco!“ okřikne ji Winifred pohoršeně. „Chovej se slušně, aspoň když tady máme návštěvu.“ 

Ale Peggy se zatváří pobaveně. „To je v pořádku, věřte mi, Winifred. Ti dva občas doopravdy jsou trochu idioti. Nikdy byste nevěřila, co všechno vyváděli v Evropě,“ řekne, jako by si tam odskočili na nějaký výlet místo toho, aby byli ve válce. Steve se mírně usměje. 

Bucky potřese nevěřícně hlavou. „Pořád stejná,“ řekne právě tak tiše, aby mu bylo dokonale rozumět, a sevře Beccu v náručí. Bucky byl vždycky silný, pamatuje si Steve, a vlastně má spoustu portrétů, kterými by to klidně mohl dokázat. Bucky byl vždycky ten nejpříhodnější model, vždycky hned vedle něj a pokaždé ochotný nechat Steva rozvíjet svoje umění. Takže ano, Steve dobře ví, že byl Bucky vždycky velký, ale teď, když objímá Beccu, je to vidět ještě víc. Becca mu sahá sotva po ramena, drobná, zatímco on je teď po válce ještě silnější, skoro stejně velký jako Steve. 

Bucky se k sestře skloní a políbí ji na tvář. „Nikdy se nezměníš, co? Pořád stejná jako vždycky,“ zamumlá. 

Becca si odfrkne. „Jo, protože ty ses změnil, že?“ oplatí mu otázkou, která zní trochu hrubě, ale pak Becca sklouzne jednou rukou přes jeho rameno a podrbe ho za uchem. 

Bucky se přidušeně zasměje. Povolí sevření a ustoupí od ní o krok zpátky, ve tváři něco, co vypadá skoro jako úsměv. Na pár vteřin na ni jenom beze slova zírá, a ať už se jí takhle mlčky snaží sdělit cokoli, nejspíš to zafunguje, protože se Becca mírně zamračí. Skoro lítostivě. 

Steve mezi nimi zatěká pohledem, aby se zeptal, co mu uniklo, ale než stačí cokoli říct, Winnie tlumeně tleskne, jen tak nahlas, aby na sebe upoutala pozornost všech, a v dobré náladě je pozve k prostřenému stolu. Všechny nasměruje na jejich místa, Steva přímo mezi Buckyho a Peggy, jako by neexistovaly žádné pochyby o tom, kam ho usadit, ve tváři široký, spokojený úsměv, když se po nich rozhlédne. Winnie má svoji rodinu zase pohromadě. Obě své děti, Steva, který u nich býval jako dítě tak často, že pro něj byla jako jeho druhá matka. Stevovu budoucí ženu. 

Steve si na ta slova pořád ještě nemůže zvyknout. Peggy je jeho budoucí žena. Zní to tak zvláštně, když si to opakuje. Peggy vypadala tak nádherně, když ji požádal o ruku, hned, jak skončila válka, ještě pořád v Londýně. Neváhala ani na okamžik, když se jí zeptal, a Steve tomu skoro ani nemohl uvěřit. 

Podobně jako Bucky. „Miluješ ji?“ zeptal se ho Bucky uprostřed noci, jen den nebo dva na to. Bylo to v Londýně, protože tam strávili celé týdny mezi koncem války a svojí cestou zpátky přes oceán. Společný hotelový pokoj, protože Londýn byl plný vojáků, kteří jen čekali, až se budou moci vrátit domů, a bylo potřeba je někam ubytovat. Jim dvěma nevadil společný pokoj, samozřejmě. Ne po těch letech, které strávili v tom samém bytě s jednou ložnicí, občas v té samé posteli, když bylo příliš zima na to, aby mohli pohodlně spát každý sám. 

Teď to bylo spíše ze zvyku než z nutnosti, Bucky hned za jeho zády, jeho teplo hned vedle něj. Jeho prsty na Stevově paži, opatrné, jako by Steve nebyl supervoják, který dokáže zvednout nad hlavu auto, ale znovu ten malý kluk, kterého by dokázal odfouknout i průměrně silný vítr. Stará matrace tlumeně zavrzala, když se Bucky přetočil na bok a přitiskl se k jeho zádům, jednu paži kolem jeho těla. 

„Miluješ ji?“ zopakoval otázku a zabořil Stevovi obličej do vlasů. 

Steve se usmál do tmy a poslepu vyhledal Buckyho dlaň. Sevřel jeho prsty. „Jo,“ odpověděl mu stejně tiše, jako se Bucky zeptal. „Jo, miluju.“ 

„Zasnoubení,“ řekne Winifred. 

Steve zamrká a donutí se soustředit se na ni. „Prosím?“ zeptá se zmateně a najednou si uvědomí, že si není jistý, jak dlouho je neposlouchal. Trochu zrudne a nejistě se mezi nimi rozhlédne. 

Peggy má hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu, ve tváři jemný úsměv, absolutně klidná tady mezi Barnesovými, jako by ji Steve právě nepřišel představit jediné rodině, která mu ještě zůstala. Je vyrovnaná, spokojená tam, kde je. To je dobře. Steve ví, že je to zatraceně dobře. Ohlédne se na Buckyho, a Bucky se trochu starostlivě zamračí, když zahlédne jeho výraz, a pohne se směrem k němu, jen nepatrně, ale pak se zase zarazí, přestože ten starostlivý výraz z jeho obličeje nezmizí. 

„ _Zasnoubení_ ,“ zopakuje Winifred o něco důrazněji, jen pro něj, protože samozřejmě, všichni ostatní jsou schopní soustředit se na to, co se děje okolo nich, všichni ostatní kromě Steva, evidentně. „Netušila jsem, že jste zasnoubení, Steve,“ oznámí trochu pohoršeně. Ne proto, že se Steve zasnoubil, ale proto, že před ní sedí a přitom neposlouchá, co mu říká. Celá Winnie. „Měl jsi nám to říct,“ pokárá ho, ale usmívá se přitom a její manžel taky, dokonce i Frank. Becca vypadá trochu zaraženě. 

Steve pokrčí rameny. „Teprve jsme se vrátili,“ namítne slabě, a Winnie se jenom _zatváří_ a Steve si znovu připomene, že taková byla _vždycky_. Ramena mu klesnou. „Promiň, Winnie.“ 

Bucky se vedle něj přidušeně zachichotá, nejspíš rád za to, že se jeho matka pro jednou opírá do někoho jiného než do něj. Steve se k němu neotočí, ale naslepo zapátrá pod stolem a šlápne mu na nohu. 

„Rozumím tomu správně,“ ozve se najednou George a Steve se na židli automaticky narovná, přestože se George nedívá na něj. Bucky, zcela nepřekvapivě, udělá přesně to samé. „Že teď s těmi chlapci bydlíte?“ 

Peggy se na něj usměje, jako by ve skutečnosti o nic nešlo, protože to je celá Peggy. Vždycky si uměla vybrat, který boj jí stojí za to, dokázala bez problému vyhodnotit, z čeho vycouvat a kdy se zakousnout, rozlišit, jak se nejlíp vypořádat se situací. Kdy stačí jenom se usmát. „Je to velký byt,“ poznamená Peggy a pokrčí rameny. „Mám samostatnou ložnici.“ 

Napětí v Georgových ramenou trochu povolí, přestože se nepřestává tvářit starostlivě. 

Steve sevře rty a předkloní se, aby zasáhl, protože George vypadá, že potřebuje nějaké ujištění o tom, že se jeho kluci chovají slušně, ale Peggy ho předběhne. „Tihle dva jsou absolutní gentlemani, pane,“ prohlásí, pořád s tím jemným, uvolněným úsměvem. 

George jí úsměv bezděky vrátí a Steve zaslechne, jak Bucky vedle něj něco zamumlá, tak tiše, že mu nerozumí, a se zdviženým obočím se na něj podívá. Bucky nic neřekne, jen pokrčí rameny, jako by říkal _Vidíš, jí věří. Kdyby mu tohle řekl jeden z nás, dostaneme akorát pohlavek._

Steve si pobaveně odfrkne a pokusí se obrátit svoji pozornost zpátky k jídlu, protože si zatraceně dobře pamatuje, jak strašně moc Winifred vždycky nesnášela, když někdo nedokázal ocenit, co má před sebou. A ještě víc, když se nechávali rozptylovat od jídla hloupými vtípky. 

Ale Winnie vypadá v dobré náladě, pořád ještě příliš v sedmém nebi z toho, že se jí vrátili, oba v pořádku, na to, aby se zabývala tím, že si Bucky něco mumlá a Steve se směje. Spíše naopak, s úsměvem se mezi nimi rozhlédne, ve tvářích dolíčky. Jediný, kdo nevypadá, jako by měl radost, je _Becca_ , ve skutečnosti, a Steve se zmateně zamračí. 

Becca vypadala, že má radost, že ho vidí, když se před několika dny zastavila v jejich bytě, aby mu vyřídila pozvání na večeři. Zdála se veselá, natěšená na to, že je všechny potká, skoro celou dobu, co u nich v kuchyni pila čaj. Vypadalo to, že bude ráda, když přijdou, že se s nimi ráda podělí o historky o všem, co se stalo za tu dobu, kdy byli pryč. Že se možná ráda dozví něco o tom, co dělali oni (Hodně, hodně cenzurovanou verzi, protože bylo tolik věcí, o kterých nikdo z nich nesmí mluvit, možná nikdy nebudou moci mluvit.), a to by mohlo být nepříjemné, vzhledem k tomu, že dost z toho, co se stalo, pravděpodobně není něco, co by chtěl Bucky probírat se svojí rodinou. Tím spíše se svojí mladší sestrou. Jsou věci, z toho, co se stalo v Evropě, o kterých Bucky nechce mluvit ani _s ním_ , kruci. 

Teď se Becca nespokojeně mračí, pohled upřený na Buckyho, rty pevně sevřené. A potom… potom se najednou zatváří skoro lítostivě, jako by přesně věděla, co všechno Buckyho potkalo – a to je nemožné, Bucky o tom nechce s nikým mluvit, dokonce ani Stevovi neřekl, co přesně mu Zola udělal, kromě toho, co _musel_ říct svým nadřízeným důstojníkům hned potom, co se vrátili – nebo tak něco, a kousne se do rtu. 

Bucky neřekne ani slovo, ale nepohodlně se zavrtí. 

Peggy se zřejmě rozhodne přerušit ticho a tlumeně si odkašle. „Děkuji vám za pozvání, pane Barnesi,“ řekne zdvořile, pravý opak toho, jaká byla, když ji Steve viděl poprvé, na cvičišti v New Jersey, ty dvě vteřiny před tím, než Hodgese srazila k zemi jedinou ranou pěstí, protože měl hloupé řeči. Bucky se nemohl přestat smát, když mu o tom Steve vyprávěl, a skoro se přitom utopil ve skotské, které se právě neuváženě napil, zatímco Peggy se tvářila dotčeně, že se baví na její účet. Steve sklopí hlavu, aby se ovládl a nezačal se smát, když si na to vzpomene. 

„Paní Barnesová, to jídlo je úžasné.“ 

Winifred se na Peggy zářivě usměje a Steve skoro zamrká, když si znovu uvědomí, jak podobný je Bucky ve skutečnosti své matce. Co se týká vzhledu, nemá z otce nic kromě vysoké postavy a širokých ramen. Ve všem ostatním je Bucky celá Winifred – husté tmavé vlasy, hezká tvář, kouzlo osobnosti. Jeho neuvěřitelná loajalita k lidem, na kterých mu záleží, a Steve je toho zářivým příkladem. „Ale samozřejmě, drahá. Steve je jako náš syn,“ oznámí a na okamžik obrátí ten zářivý, hřejivý úsměv na Steva. „Vždycky byl, už jako chlapec. Ti dva byli pořád spolu. Jistě, že jsme tě chtěli poznat.“ 

Steve sklopí hlavu, aby skryl, že se červená, protože si nikdy, ani po všech těch letech, nezvykl na to, jak mateřsky se k němu Winifred chová. Vždycky chovala, ona a její manžel ho u sebe dokonce nechali nějakou dobu bydlet, po tom, co jeho matka zamřela. Celých pár měsíců, které strávil pod jejich střechou, předtím, než on a Bucky našli malý byt, který si mohli dovolit, a odstěhovali se. 

A pokud může Steve soudit, vypadá to, že Winifred považuje Peggy za dobrou volbu. Dokonce to snad vypadá, že se jí Peggy _líbí <úi>, podle toho, jak spokojeně se mezi nimi rozhlíží, a Steve má radost, opravdu má, protože si nedovede představit, že by Winnie neměla souhlasit s tím, koho si vybral. (Kdo si vybral jeho, možná? Peggy se rozhodně nedá považovat za pasivního účastníka, ani zdaleka ne.) _

_  
_

George se nečekaně zasměje a všichni se na něj překvapeně podívají. George vypadá pobaveně, v očích veselé jiskřičky. „Kdo by to čekal – že se malý Steve Rogers ožení dřív než Bucky Barnes,“ řekne a znovu se zasměje. 

Becca se na něj mírně zamračí a Steve skoro čeká, že mu bude chtít něco říct, přestože je jasné, že George svoji poznámku nemyslí špatně. George byl ke Stevovi vždycky laskavý a tohle není urážka, je to jen pobavené konstatování, Georgovo zhodnocení situace a nic víc než pravda, protože ani Steva by něco takového ani ve snu nenapadlo. Že by se mohl oženit dříve než Bucky. Kolem Buckyho se děvčata vždycky jenom točila. 

„ _Tati_.“ Buckyho hlas je chraplavý a je v něm něco… Steve nedokáže rozeznat, co přesně to je. Ví, že nic takového v jeho hlase nikdy předtím neslyšel. 

George, jako by slyšel přesně to samé, co Steve, zvedne ruce před sebe, dlaněmi směrem k Buckymu, jako by mu chtěl ukázat, že v nich nedrží žádné zbraně. „Nemyslel jsem tím nic špatného. Jen jsem byl trochu překvapený. Nestává se každý den, aby malý Steve Rogers oznamoval, že se bude ženit.“ 

Steve musí uznat, že to je pravda. 

„To upřímně doufám,“ poznamená Peggy měkce a zlehka se dotkne Stevovy dlaně. Její prsty jsou v té jeho drobné, ale možná stejně silné jako ty jeho. Stejně odolné, protože Peggy je mnohem silnější, než vypadá, nejsilnější člověk, jakého Steve potkal. Je tak nepochopitelné, že by někdo jako ona měl chtít někoho, jako je zrovna Steve, který býval věčně malý a nemocný, a doteď se nenaučil pořádně poslouchat rozkazy. 

Steve sklouzne pohledem po jejím obličeji a políbil by ji, právě teď, kdyby byli o samotě. 

„Ehm,“ zamumlá Winnie trochu rozpačitě, jako by mu četla myšlenky, a Steve se začervená. Jako když byl mladší a nedokázal ani promluvit na děvče, které se mu líbilo, protože byl vždycky tak nervózní, když mu někdo věnoval pozornost. Steve upřímně doufal, že tohle bude jedna z věcí, kterých ho Erskinovo sérum zbaví, ale zřejmě ne. Škoda. „Takže plánujete rodinu?“ zeptá se a Steve jenom bezhlese pootevře rty. 

Peggy se zasměje, ani v nejmenším vyvedená z míry, a pevně sevře Stevovy prsty, rozhodnutá mluvit, dokud Steve trochu nenabere dech, aby se byl vůbec schopný účastnit konverzace. „Tak daleko jsme ještě nepřemýšleli.“ Pokrčí rameny. „Není kam pospíchat. Vlastně myslím, že teď budu mít spoustu práce.“ 

Což rozpoutá debatu o tom, že má Peggy s několika přáteli v plánu založit organizaci, která by chránila lidi, a ona už se nemůže dočkat, až začnou, protože ano, spousta těžké práce, ale někdo to udělat musí, nebo ne? S tím Winifred i George absolutně souhlasí, i když jsou překvapení tím, že se Peggy, která vypadá tak drobná a křehká, když je takhle usazená vedle Steva, plánuje tak intenzivně zapojit. A obvykle, když byli ještě v Londýně a někdo se k nim někde v baru připojil s komentářem o tom, jak je Peggy jenom křehká žena, která by v žádném případě neměla být tak blízko válce, byla právě tohle chvíle, kdy se Bucky nesouhlasně zamračil a začal vyprávět nějakou historku o tom, jak se odněkud dostali jen díky Peggy, která si jako jediná vždycky dokáže zachovat chladnou hlavu. Ale když se na něj Steve otočí, koutky rtů už dopředu obrácené nahoru v úsměvu, Bucky upřeně zírá do svého talíře a neřekne ani slovo. 


	3. Chapter 3

„Myslíš, že když se na ten papír budeš dost dlouho mračit, nakreslí se to samo?“ zeptá se ho Bucky. 

Jeho hlas zní pobaveně a Steve se bezděky uvolní, přestože si z něj Bucky dělá legraci. Na tom nezáleží. Možná kdysi, jenom trochu, protože Steve nikdy neměl rád, když si z něj někdo dělal legraci, jenže teď, po válce? Ani za nic. Bucky by mohl Stevovi říct, že je idiot (a měl by pravdu), a Steve by mu nejspíš oplatil úsměv a přikývl na souhlas, protože Bucky už dlouho nezněl tak upřímně pobaveně, ne tímhle jednoduchým, nevinným způsobem, a Steve je víc než ochotný být na chvíli tím, komu se Bucky směje. 

Buckyho popichování bylo vždycky takové. Jednoduché, nevinné. Nikdy ne kruté. Vždycky to byl Steve, který z nich dvou snadněji ztrácel hlavu, kdo neuměl vydržet v klidu, kdo občas zapomínal přemýšlet a mluvil dřív, než si uvědomil, že svojí poznámkou může někomu ublížit. Když si z někoho dělá legraci Bucky, je to jemné. Opatrné, aby neublížil, protože Bucky se vždycky ohlížel na city ostatních. 

Steve pokrčí rameny a tupým koncem tužky se podrbe ve vlasech za uchem. „To by se mi hodilo,“ přizná neochotně. 

Bucky se zmateně zamračí a pokyne mu, aby pokračoval. 

Je tak snadné, něco Buckymu vyprávět. Steve mu vždycky vyprávěl – trochu z nutnosti, protože Bucky byl v podstatě jeho jediný přítel, a jsou věci, které se prostě nedají vyprávět mámě. Ale Buckymu bylo _jednoduché_ něco vyprávět, protože Bucky na rozdíl od ostatních poslouchal a nesoudil. Občas se smál, jistě, ale nikdy ne ve zlém. Bucky nikdy nebyl zlý. 

Steve si potřese hlavou. „Od té doby, co jsem –“ Steve nedokončí větu a jenom mávne rukou směrem ke svému tělu, aby naznačil, co má na mysli. Od té doby, co mě nafoukli. Od té doby, co jsem vylezl z toho Starkova stroje a zjistil jsem, že se nepoznám v zrcadle, dvakrát větší a stokrát zdravější, než jsem býval. „Zatím jsem nezjistil, jak… Jako bych zapomněl, jak správně držet tužku.“ 

Jako bych byl teď stvořený jen k boji, ne k něčemu uměleckému, ne k tomu vědět, jak přenést představu na papír, dát jí podobu, neřekne, ale Bucky to nejspíš i tak zaslechne v jeho hlase, protože se na okamžik zamračí, než se rozhodne trochu odlehčit náladu. 

„No, já mám pocit, že si pamatuju nějakou opici na kole,“ poznamená pobaveně. „A spoustu map. A Dum Dumova ošklivého obličeje.“ 

Steve se bezděky pousměje. „Mapy jsou něco jiného,“ zamumlá a pro své vlastní dobro se rozhodne ignorovat Buckyho poznámku o kresbě opice na kole. Pamatuje si tu opici na kole, přesně ví, co jí chtěl tehdy říct a kdy přesně ji nakreslil. Chvíli beze slova zírá na prázdnou stránku před sebou, a pak si povzdychne. Odloží tužku. Pohodlně se opře do židle a zadívá se na Buckyho, který leží na zádech, rozvalený na své posteli, nohy zvednuté nahoru a opřené o stěnu. 

Ale dívá se na něj, hlavu na polštáři otočenou tak, aby na Steva viděl. Vypadá unaveně, jako by pořád ještě nestačil dospat celou válku, všechno to pochodování a probdělé noci a spoustu nervů, všechno to hlídkování, jenže na druhou stranu, Bucky si během války prošel horšími věcmi než oni ostatní. Dá se očekávat, že mu bude chvíli trvat, než se s tím úplně srovná, a pokud bude záležet na Stevovi, dostane k tomu veškerý čas, který by mohl potřebovat. 

Buckyho výraz je vážný a věnuje mu veškerou svoji pozornost. Vždycky věnoval. 

„Víš, teď když jsme se vrátili zpátky domů,“ řekne Steve tlumeným hlasem. Prsty se zlehka dotkne dokonale čistého papíru. Odložená tužka mu mírně zarachotí pod rukou. „Nechci už bojovat. Nikdy jsem nechtěl doopravdy bojovat. Chtěl jsem pomoct, to je všechno. Něco udělat.“ Pokrčí rameny a nijak nekomentuje to, že zní prakticky stejně jako Bucky, když se ho Peggy před pár týdny zeptala, jestli by nechtěl pracovat pro jejich právě vznikající organizaci. Jako voják nebo jako stratég, možná agent. Cokoli, vážně, s jeho zkušenostmi by si u nich mohl práci vybírat. Dobrá práce s jistotami a stabilními příjmy, což je něco, co ani jeden z nich nikdy doopravdy neměl. 

_Nechci bojovat_ , řekl jí tehdy Bucky, jeho hlas pevný jako možná nikdy předtím, a hořký. _Myslím, že už jsem zabil dost lidí_. A zabil, samozřejmě, možná i víc než Steve, protože jeho úkolem bylo ochránit zbytek jejich malého týmu. Ze střechy domu nebo z úkrytu ve větvích stromů nebo odkudkoli, odkud měl výhled do okolí, a přitom sám nebyl příliš vidět (a to by bylo mnohem jednodušší, kdyby nosil cokoli jiného než ten modrý kabát, jenomže Bucky z nějakého důvodu ten svůj modrý kabát prakticky _miloval_ a tvrdohlavě si odmítal obléct cokoli jiného), nepustit k nim agenty Hydry, pokud tomu bude moci zabránit. Bucky byl opravdu dobrý ostrostřelec. 

Steve, na rozdíl od něj, je ochotný alespoň občas spolupracovat s Peggyinou organizací, nechce se od celého toho života odstřihnout úplně. Chce pomáhat lidem, a přestože tohle není zrovna ten způsob, který by si představoval, jeho tělo je na to perfektně navrženo. Jsou věci, které nikdo jiný než on možná ani dělat nemůže. Je ochotný jí pomoct. Někdy. Pokud to uzná za vhodné. Pokud to bude potřeba a Steve bude ta nejlepší volba. 

„Chci kreslit,“ řekne Steve jemně. „Říkal jsem si, že bych se možná vrátil zpátky do školy. Pokud se znovu naučím…“ Nedokončí, ale šťouchnutím pošle tužku kutálet se přes stůl. 

Bucky se usměje. „To zní jako plán,“ souhlasí. „Přeju ti to.“ 

„Hm,“ zamumlá Steve a prsty zabubnuje o povrch papíru. Bylo by fajn, kdyby mohl jednoduše jenom znovu kreslit. To, že se nemůže uvolnit, soustředit se dost na to, aby udržel pozornost na něčem tak jednoduchém jako je kresba, po tom, co pomáhal přepadat cizí základny, je k zbláznění. 

Steve kreslil skoro odjakživa. Skoro už od chvíle, kdy v ruce udržel tužku, si ty nekonečné chvíle, kdy byl nemocný, krátil tím, že kreslil. To, co viděl okolo sebe, co si představoval, o čem mu vyprávěl Bucky, když se za ním zastavil s úkoly nebo mu ukrátit dlouhou chvíli. Něco nakreslit bylo občas jednodušší než dát dohromady souvislou větu, bylo to jednodušší, pokud chtěl vyjádřit něco, co nedokázal účinně dostat do slov, a Steve nejednou někoho naštval nějakou svojí další kresbou tolik, že mu Bucky musel pomoci umýt krev z obočí nebo ze rtů dříve, než ho tak najde máma. 

A teď najednou nemůže kreslit. 

Steve se zamračí. „Jo,“ souhlasí pomalu. „Skvělý plán. Pokud se mi ještě někdy podaří něco nakreslit.“ 

Bucky si přidušeně odfrkne, a Steve si není jistý, jestli to mělo být pobavení nebo ne. „Jasně že podaří,“ prohlásí sebejistě. Jako by to vůbec nebylo tak nejisté, jako se cítí Steve, a podle Buckyho nejspíš doopravdy není. Bucky mu vždycky věřil, vždycky si myslel, že Steve dokáže mnohem víc, než co bylo možné. 

Bucky zamyšleně přimhouří oči. „Víš co, proč nezkusíš začít tím, že nakreslíš něco, co už _umíš_ kreslit?“ zeptá se a Steve se na něj překvapeně podívá. Krátce se zamračí, jak se nad tím snaží zauvažovat. Kreslit něco, co už zná – všechny ty povědomé tahy tužkou, jen aby si zopakoval, jaké to je dávat něčemu podobu, stvořit něco tam, kde předtím byla jenom prázdná stránka. Něco, co je mu známé. Zní to rozumně. 

Pomalu se usměje na souhlas. „Díky,“ přikývne. „Tohle je první rozumná věc, kterou jsi mi kdy řekl, Barnesi,“ poškádlí ho a zazubí se. 

Bucky prudce vydechne překvapením. Protočí oči. „Jasně,“ potvrdí. „Přece nebudu plýtvat svojí inteligencí zrovna na tebe.“ Široce se usměje dřív než se Steve stačí v žertu ohradit, a překulí se na bok, aby na něj pořádně viděl. 

Steve jen zakroutí hlavou a znovu vezme do ruky tužku. Protočí ji v prstech. Přiloží hrot k papíru. „Hm,“ zamumlá nepřítomně. 

Něco známého. Něco, co by dokázal nakreslit i poslepu, něco, co kreslil tolikrát, že nad tím nebude muset skoro ani přemýšlet, říká si. 

„Byl jsem se před pár dny podívat v docích,“ řekne Bucky najednou, po pár minutách klidného, uvolněného ticha, a jeho hlas je tak podivně chraplavý, že Steve okamžitě odtrhne pohled do kresby, kterou pořád ještě nezačal, a podívá se na něj. 

Bucky leží na boku, čelem k němu, a v obličeji je bledý. Nohy má pokrčené a kolena přitažená skoro až pod bradu, a překvapivě vypadá tak _drobný_. Ne, ne úplně, protože Bucky vypadá drobný celou tu dobu od chvíle, kdy byl Steve najednou větší než on a mohl ho vzít kolem ramen, nebo to pro změnu mohl být on, kdo Buckyho zahřeje, a ne naopak. Ale teď Bucky vypadá podivně zranitelný, skoro jako chlapec, přestože je mnohem silnější, než býval, když tady žili naposledy. Steve ví, co Bucky dokáže. Bucky je prvotřídní střelec a mezi všemi Howlies byl nejšikovnější v boji zblízka. Bucky dokázal… Steve polkne, když si připomene, v jakém stavu ho našel v Rakousku, bledého a unaveného a zapomenutého, skoro zlomeného. Ale jenom skoro. Bucky vždycky všechno překonal, i přes ty noční můry a ticho a zimu evropské války. 

Teď je bledý a vypadá skoro stejně zraněný jako tehdy, a Steve neví, co se děje, co – 

„Bucky?“ dostane ze sebe tázavě. 

Bucky si povzdychne. „Byl jsem se podívat, jestli –“ Na okamžik zaváhá, a jeho dech zakolísá, jako by se chystal říct něco příšerného. Ale pokračuje, vytrvale, nebo možná tvrdohlavě, protože je to Bucky a Bucky nikdy před ničím necouval. „Jestli se vrátili.“ 

Steve je na vteřinu nebo dvě zmatený, a potom si uvědomí, že Bucky nikdy nebyl tak neoblíbený jako on. Bucky neměl jenom jeho, vždycky měl spoustu přátel, a několik jich pracovalo v docích, stejně jako on. Nejspíš ho napadlo, že alespoň někteří z nich se stejně jako on budou chtít vrátit ke své staré práci, nebo třeba jen budou mít informace o ostatních. Samozřejmě, že se Bucky chtěl něco dozvědět i o zbytku svých přátel. Steva to mělo napadnout. Mohl jít s ním. 

„Nicky umřel,“ oznámí Bucky, a pevně sevře čelisti, aby si dokázal udržet alespoň relativně neutrální výraz. 

Steve se prudce nadechne, ale než se stačí zeptat, co se stalo nebo říct, že ho to mrzí, přestože si ve skutečnosti není úplně jistý, který z Buckyho přátel byl Nicky – Steve se s nikým z nich příliš nebavil, i když se k němu vždycky chovali přátelsky, když se s nimi setkal, a Steve si někdy říkal, jestli právě tohle nebyl ten důvod, proč Bucky přátelil právě s nimi – Bucky znovu promluví. „Nicky a Eric. A Jack.“ 

Jack je jedním z těch, které si Steve vážně pamatuje, mladý muž jenom o trochu vyšší než sám Steve, ale mnohem zdravější a silný od věčné práce v docích. Tmavovlasý, s přátelským úsměvem a dolíčky ve tvářích, vždycky veselý, když na něj Steve narazil. 

„Jack,“ zamumlá Steve napůl nevěřícně. „Jackie?“ 

Jack a Bucky se přátelili dost na to, aby si spolu občas někam vyrazili, vždycky v dobré náladě. Steve se jednou za čas dokonce i přidal, když byl zrovna zdravý a nepospíchal na žádný termín s nějakou další kresbou. Vždycky se dobře bavili, Jack právě tak přátelský, aby si Steve nepřipadal navíc. Steve ani nevěděl, že Jackie narukoval. I když možná – možná to vůbec nebylo ve válce, bylo přece tolik možností. 

„Jak –?“ dostane ze sebe. 

Bucky hlasitě polkne a kousne se do rtu. Steva napadne, jestli by tu otázku neměl vzít zpátky. Nakonec, Jackieho znal, ale nikdy nebyli doopravdy přátelé, na rozdíl od Jacka a Buckyho, a jaký by mělo smysl nutit Buckyho, aby myslel na to, co se jeho příteli stalo, když to pro něj očividně nebylo jednoduché? 

„Normandie,“ řekne Bucky a Steve je téměř překvapený tím, že vůbec promluvil. 

„Normandie,“ zopakuje po něm otřeseně. 

Bucky uhne pohledem a nic dalšího neřekne. Schoulí se trochu víc do sebe. 

Steve si povzdychne. Téměř si ani nedokáže představit někoho tak milého a přátelského, jako byl Jack, na tak příšerném místě, jako byla Normandie. Jak mohli někoho jako Jacka poslat – „To je mi líto, Bucky.“ 

Bucky pokrčí ramenem. Vypadá trochu jako by se pokoušel tvářit nezúčastněně, jenže mu to nejde, a Steve neví, co říct, ale není ochotný zůstat tiše a nenabídnout mu alespoň náznak nějaké útěchy. I kdyby to měla být jenom slova, nic víc, protože co víc může Steve udělat než dát mu najevo, že se nemusí snažit před ním skrývat to, že ho něco zasáhlo? „Bucky, víš, že nemusíš…“ _Nemusíš se tvářit jako ten nejsilnější člověk na světě, nemusíš o tom mluvit, pokud nechceš_ , chce mu říct, ale nedokáže najít slova. „Chápu, pokud…“

Ale Bucky ho nenechá domluvit. „Myslím, že bych se měl odstěhovat,“ skočí mu do řeči a Steve se zarazí uprostřed věty a pak mu spadne brada. 

„Co?“ dostane ze sebe nevěřícně. Tohle je nejspíš to poslední, co očekával, že uslyší. Cokoli jiného než tohle. „Odstěhovat?“ 

Bucky zabloudí pohledem po místnosti, ne proto, že ho zajímá, co je okolo, ale aby se na něj nemusel podívat. Pravděpodobně aby se nemusel dívat na Stevův výraz. Na jeho překvapení. 

„Budeš se _ženit_ , Steve,“ připomene mu, hlas chraplavý. Pořád ještě zírá někam přes jeho rameno. Steve s ním chce trochu zatřást, aby ho donutil podívat se na něj, jenom na chvíli, protože jak mu Bucky vůbec může říkat něco takového, a přitom se na něj ani nepodívat? „Neměl bych tady s vámi zůstávat.“ Pokrčí rameny, jako by vlastně ani o nic nešlo. 

„Myslíš si, že tě tady s Peggy nebudeme chtít, když se vezmeme,“ dojde Stevovi. Prudce zavrtí hlavou, protože ta představa, že by nestál o to, aby Bucky zůstal, je směšná. Steve si skoro neumí představit, že by měl Bucky žít někde jinde. 

Bucky si povzdychne, a když znovu promluví, je jeho hlas mírnější, jak se to celé pokouší zlehčit. „Tak to není,“ nesouhlasí. Jeho výraz je skoro smutný. „Notak, Steve, určitě budete chtít trochu soukromí, nebo ne? A Becca mi nabídla, abych zůstal u ní.“ 

Křivě se na Steva usměje, _budete tady potřebovat soukromí, Rogersi, nebo ne?_ , ale jeho oči zůstanou vážné. 

„ _Becca_ je vdaná,“ poukáže Steve na to, že by to pro Buckyho přece vyšlo nastejno. Pokud mu jde jen o to, že manželé potřebují více soukromí (A proč by proboha svatého měli potřebovat více soukromí než dosud? On a Peggy si bez problému vystačí s tím, co mají teď, Bucky je stejně věčně někde pryč, příliš oblíbený na to, aby pořád trčel doma. A on a Peggy byli ve válce, jsou vynalézaví.), neměl by pro něj být rozdíl, jestli bydlí se svým nejlepším přítelem z dětství a jeho ženou nebo se svojí vdanou sestrou. 

„To je něco jiného,“ odporuje Bucky a jeho hlas zní… Steve si není jistý jak. Ne jako Bucky. Příliš slabě, smutně. 

Steve se nechápavě zamračí. „Co je na tom jiného?“ zeptá se. 

Bucky si povzdychne. Pevně sevře rty a na pár vteřin se mezi nimi rozhostí absolutní ticho. „Steve,“ řekne nakonec, překvapivě jemně. „Přece jsi doopravdy nečekal, že spolu budeme bydlet až do smrti, nebo ano?“ 

Tváří se vážně, a Steve se zmateně zamračí a sklopí oči. Čekal, ve skutečnosti, napadne ho. Vždycky čekal, že spolu zůstanou bydlet až do smrti – rozhodně do jeho smrti, a Steve vždycky očekával, že zemře brzy. Věděl, že zemře brzy, tehdy. Teď to vypadá, že ho dost možná čeká dlouhý život, a přesto nikdy vážně nezměnil plány na to, jestli tam Bucky bude nebo nebude s ním. Nikdy nad tím doopravdy nepřemýšlel. Nikdy ho ani nenapadlo, že by tam s ním Bucky nechtěl být. 

Bucky se zazubí, jeho úsměv široký a perfektní a absolutně, bolestně neupřímný. „Uvidíš, Steve, nakonec ještě budeš rád, když se mě na chvíli zbavíš.“ 

***

„Nekreslíš?“ zeptá se ho Peggy klidným hlasem a Steve si povzdychne a podívá se na ni. Peggy vypadá unaveně – ne smrtelně unavená jako Bucky, ne smutná, jen obyčejně, jednoduše unavená jako někdo, kdo měl dlouhý den v práci – ale její oči jsou pozorné, její pohled intenzivní. Peggy vidí všechno, i to, co většina ostatních přehlédne. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se a starostlivě se zamračí. 

Mírně se předkloní, aby na něj lépe dosáhla, a rty mu zlehka sklouzne po čele. „Něco se stalo?“ 

Steve pokrčí rameny. Beze slova mávne volnou rukou směrem k čistému papíru. Steve si není jistý, jak dlouho už se nad ním vlastně hrbí, jak dlouho už na něj zírá a ani ho doopravdy nevidí. Možná na tom ani doopravdy nezáleží. 

Peggy přelétne pohledem jeho obličej, a potom tužku, kterou Steve křečovitě svírá v ruce, a nejspíš je to dost informací na to, aby si dala dvě a dvě dohromady a přesně pochopila, v čem je vlastně problém. „Nemůžeš kreslit?“ zeptá se ho jemně a Steve jen něco nesrozumitelně zamumlá. Ani on sám neví určitě, co se tím vlastně pokoušel říct. 

„Možná bys mohl zkusit začít něčím, co už umíš nakreslit?“ navrhne mu Peggy zamyšleně a lehce se dotkne jeho ramene. „Jenom aby ses do toho zase dostal.“ 

„Hm,“ zamumlá Steve zamyšleně a neodtrhne přitom pohled od čistého papíru. „Bucky říkal to samé,“ poznamená. Je to trochu zvláštní, jako by se na něj domluvili. Stevovi se skoro ani nechce věřit, že by mu řekli prakticky totéž úplnou náhodou, jenže na druhou stranu, z těch dvou není ani jeden zrovna ten typ, který by měl potřebu domlouvat se na něj někde za rohem. Pokud nejde o to, že se Steve chová jako idiot bez pudu sebezáchovy a je potřeba, aby ho někdo zachránil. Trochu silný kalibr na něco tak nevinného jako kreslení. 

„Vážně?“ zeptá se Peggy mírně pobaveně a zvedne obočí. Pomalu přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji, pečlivěji než předtím. Potom se usměje. „Vidíš, máš to ze dvou nezávislých zdrojů. Možná bys to měl opravdu zkusit,“ poradí mu a Steve se tlumeně zasměje. 

„Možná,“ souhlasí a znovu se zadívá na papír před sebou. Tentokrát se špičkou tužky opravdu dotkne hladké bílé plochy a s mírným zaváháním udělá první, trochu nejistou linku. „Něco, co znám,“ zamumlá si pro sebe, napůl nepřítomně, a začne kreslit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve dokončí svoji první pořádnou kresbu od války, každý tah tužky opatrný, jak se snaží zachytit všechno, každý detail, tak dokonale, jak jen dokáže. A je to jednoduché, tak jednoduché, protože Steve kreslil Buckyho obličej stokrát, možná tisíckrát, a _zná_ ho. Zná každý jeho rys, možné lépe než své vlastní, zná každé jeho gesto, každý jeho výraz. Je tak snadné nakreslit ho. Steve by to dokázal udělat znovu a znovu, zpaměti, kdykoli, klidně se zavřenýma očima. 

Druhého odpoledne si Steve koupí celý kroužkový blok a prsty ho skoro svědí, jak _moc_ chce kreslit. 

Peggy vzhlédne od nějaké složky, kterou evidentně studuje – velice pečlivě, podle té tužky, kterou svírá v prstech, aby si mohla zapisovat poznámky – a usměje se na něj. 

„Jsi doma brzy,“ řekne Steve a obličej se mu bezděky roztáhne do úsměvu. 

Peggy nemívá krátké dny v práci, ne moc často. Člověk zřejmě nemá příliš volného času, když zakládá úplně novou tajnou organizaci, říká si Steve, a to i když vám pomáhá samotný Howard Stark, který má prakticky neomezené možnosti. Vypadá to, že dokonce ani Howard se pořád ještě nenaučil ovládat čas, a Peggy obvykle chodí domů mnohem později a unavenější. Steve by hádal, že je to tím, jak je Peggy schopná. Dostane na práci i věci, které by se spoustě jiných svěřit nedaly. 

Steve se k ní skloní, aby ji políbil. Její rty jsou měkké, hebké, a chutnají jako rtěnka a černá káva – poloprázdný hrnek pořád ještě leží na stole. Ale hned pod tím je jenom Peggy. Steve zbožňuje, jak Peggy chutná. 

Spokojeně zamručí. 

Peggy se tlumeně zasměje proti jeho rtům. „Pohov, vojáku,“ napomene ho pobaveně. „Jsem sice tady místo v kanceláři, ale pořád ještě mám práci.“ Tužkou poklepe na rozevřený spis, aby mu to názorně předvedla. 

Steve si povzdychne a trochu neochotně se narovná. Položí svůj nákup na stůl, aby si uvolnil ruce, a vezme ji za ramena. Mírně sevře a zahněte a možná nikdy nebyl zrovna prvotřídní masér, ale úplně zoufalé to s ním asi taky nebude, protože Peggy potěšeně, hluboce zasténá. Steve se nad tím zvukem spokojeně usměje a ten pohyb zopakuje, trochu silněji. Peggy vypadá křehká, ale je to jen zdání. Klame tělem. Pod jemnou kůží jsou pevné svaly, silné svaly, protože Peggy vydrží všechno. 

Peggy složila chlapa k zemi jedinou ranou, protože měl hloupé komentář, ten první den, kdy se potkali. 

„Tohle je opravdu příjemné, Steve,“ zamumlá Peggy. „A já opravdu musím pracovat.“ 

„Možná musíš,“ řekne Steve a na okamžik jí zaboří obličej do vlasů, aby se nadechl jejich vůně. Luční květiny. Steve nikdy netušil, že by si tuhle vůni mohl tolik oblíbit. „Ale chce se ti?“ 

Peggy se tlumeně zasměje a mírně se k němu otočí, aby ho od sebe odstrčila dlaní opřenou přímo do středu jeho hrudi. „Kapitán Amerika se mě snaží přesvědčit, abych zanedbávala svoji práci, koho by to kdy napadlo,“ řekne pobaveně. „James je v práci?“ zeptá se. „Když jsem přišla, nebyl tu.“ 

„Mm-hm,“ odpoví Steve a vrátí se ke stolu. Pomalu vytáhne z tašky svůj nákup, mnohem opatrněji, než by bylo nutné. Nový blok. Balení nových tužek. Barvy. „Má nějakou mimořádnou odpolední směnu. Prý přijde pozdě.“ 

Peggy přikývne, její výraz trochu zvláštní, a Steva napadne, jestli ji napadlo to samé, co jeho. Že se Bucky snaží zdržovat se více mimo domov, aby jim poskytl víc prostoru, víc času o samotě. Sedí to do toho, že se Bucky plánuje odstěhovat, říká si. Jako by si Bucky myslel, že ho tam s Peggy nebudou chtít, až se vezmou. Je to tak směšná myšlenka, to, že by chtěli, aby Bucky odešel. Steve s Buckym strávil skoro celý život, nejdéle, co byli od sebe, bylo těch pár měsíců mezi tím, co Bucky narukoval a co ho Steve našel v Evropě. Steve si skoro ani neumí představit, že by měl být Bucky někde dál než ve vedlejším pokoji nebo možná přes ulici. 

Peggy jako by mu četla myšlenky. „Nemusí utíkat,“ prohlásí jemně. Její hlas je opatrný. „Nikdy by mi nevadilo, kdyby tady chtěl zůstat.“ 

Zní upřímně a Steve si povzdychne. „Jo, já vím,“ řekne tiše. 

Peggy ho pár vteřin upřeně sleduje, a potom jí pohled sklouzne na věci na stole a ona se usměje. „Takže se ti přece jen podařilo prolomit to tvoje prokletí?“ zeptá se a mávne pěstěnou rukou směrem k bloku. 

Steve se taky usměje. „Možná?“ odpoví a je to skoro otázka. Nakreslil zatím jeden jediný portrét, nic víc. Jen jeden, a to ještě takový, který spíše vytáhl z paměti, než že by ho opravdu _nakreslil_ , že by dokázal vytvořit něco nového. Je jednoduché kreslit něco, co předtím kreslil už tolikrát. Žádný zázrak. „Doufám, že ano. Ještě uvidíme.“ 

„Mám radost. I když to nejspíš znamená, že z tebe bude velký umělec, a ne agent přísně tajné organizace, jak by chtěl Howard.“ 

Steve si povzdychne. Přemýšlel o tom, hned poté, co skončila válka, ale nechce doopravdy bojovat. Ani tehdy nechtěl. Chtěl _pomáhat_ , ne nosit zbraň a zabíjet lidi. „Stark ze mě nechtěl mít agenta, ale kladivo,“ opraví ji a Peggy se mírně zamračí. 

„Steve…“ zamumlá a mírně zavrtí hlavou, ale Steve ji nenechá domluvit. 

„To je v pohodě,“ přeruší ji. „Ve skutečnosti bych nebyl moc dobrý agent. Znáš mě, nerad poslouchám rozkazy.“ Zazubí se na ni a ona protočí oči, protože byla mnohokrát u toho, když ho Phillips seřval za to, že si dělá, co chce. Dokonce i Bucky, který byl odjakživa tak tvrdohlavý, byl lepší voják než Steve, ochotný poslouchat, když mu někdo dával rozkazy (někdo jiný než Steve, protože Stevovy rozkazy neposlouchal z principu). „Vlastně bych byl _mizerný_ agent. A už jsem slíbil, že vám pomůžu, když bude potřeba. Ale nechci, aby to bylo to jediné, co budu dělat.“ 

Peggy se na něj dlouze zadívá, a pak k němu natáhne paži a pevně sevře jeho ruku ve své. Ty štíhlé, jemné prsty, co se dokážou tak perfektně sevřít do pěsti nebo okolo zbraně. 

To Peggy, ne on, bude dokonalý agent. 

„Možná bych mohl být portrétista,“ napadne ho. „Nebo ilustrátor.“ 

Peggy se zasměje. „Knihy ilustrované Kapitánem Amerikou se budou prodávat samy. Nikoho ani nebude zajímat, co je v nich napsané,“ řekne, najednou zase rozhodná, a palcem ho pohladí po hřbetu ruky. „Tak mi něco namaluj, Da Vinci,“ pobídne ho a mrkne na něj. Pustí jeho ruku a vezme ze stolu zapomenutou tužku, aby se mohla vrátit k práci, teď už zase soustředěná. 

Steve ji sleduje, teď odvážný, ne tak nejistý, když se dala znovu do práce. Peggy mu nevěnuje pozornost, a to znamená, že se na ni Steve může dívat, aniž by to komentovala. Prohlížet si její obličej a bože, Peggy je nádherná. Steve si vždycky myslel, že je nádherná. Tmavé vlasy a zářivé oči, světlá, dokonalá kůže. Pokaždé perfektně upravená, i když nemá v plánu nikam jít. Peggy, která dokázala být upravená i uprostřed války, přestože měla stejné podmínky jako všichni ostatní. Vždycky perfektně si vědomá toho, co může po kom žádat, co který z jejích podřízených dokáže, jaké úkoly komu rozdat, s čím se může na koho spolehnout. Vždycky vytrvalá a kompetentní, vždycky schopná. 

„Jsi úžasná, víš o tom?“ zeptá se jí Steve bezděčně a Peggy se na něj skoro zmateně podívá. „Nechápu, kde jsem nabral tolik štěstí, abych tě našel.“ 

Peggy zvedne obočí. „Jste nějaký sentimentální, Kapitáne Rogersi,“ řekne mu a Steve se k ní bez přemýšlení znovu skloní, aby ji políbil. Líbal by ji klidně pořád, kdyby to šlo. Věčně. 

Peggy ho ještě jednou mírně odstrčí, rtěnku trochu rozmazanou okolo rtů. „Opravdu nemůžu, Steve,“ řekne mu pobaveně. „Jdi a nech mě pracovat. Běž něco nakreslit?“ pobídne ho ještě jednou, a Steve potřese hlavou, ale poslechne ji. Krátce zakrouží po kuchyni, vylije zbytek její studené kávy a připraví místo ní dva šálky čaje. Jeden nechá na stole před Peggy a druhý si vezme do pokoje. Sedne si do postele, pokrčí nohy, aby si o ně mohl opřít blok. Hloupý zvyk z dětství, kdy nejvíc kreslil v posteli, protože býval tak často nemocný. Možná nebude špatný nápad vrátit se k úplným základům. Postel, slabá lampa, obyčejná tužka. 

Jenže to moc nejde. Steve tráví hodiny a hodiny, den za dnem, zíráním na prázdné bílé stránky a okousáváním konce tužky. Přemýšlením nad tím, jestli neudělal chybu, když se rozhodoval, co chce po válce dělat, a jestli se přece jen neměl přidat k čemukoli, čím se právě zabývají Peggy a Howard. Možná už po válce jednoduše _nemůže_ kreslit. Je spousta umělců, kteří najednou přestali tvořit. A Steve, pokud by měl být upřímný, ani není skutečný umělec. Jen někdo, kdo rád kreslí, kdo má možná trochu talentu. Nebo aspoň míval. 

„To je nesmysl, Steve,“ řekne mu Bucky s jistotou, když ho o tom zaslechne mluvit. Obočí má pochybovačně zdvižené, a když Steve otevře pusu, aby se nějak bránil, protočí oči a zvedne ruku, aby ho zarazil. „Ne. Nevykládej mi nesmysly o tom, že je spousta lidí, co malovali a teď už nemalují, nebo psali knížky a pak přestali nebo cokoli, co ses to chystal říct. Je to blbost. Neexistuje důvod, proč bys už neměl dál kreslit.“ 

Steve zavře pusu, v bláhové naději, že bude Buckymu stačit, když ztichne, ale samozřejmě, že ne. Jak by mohlo. Je to _Bucky_. 

„Dokázal jsi kreslit, i když jsi měl zápal plic. Dokážeš kreslit i teď.“ 

Steve se zamračí. „Někdy tě nesnáším.“ 

Bucky si pobaveně odfrkne. „Co jsem to říkal o tom vykládání nesmyslů?“ zeptá se ho, a pak jeho hlas trochu zjemní. „Zbožňuješ mě, Rogersi.“ 

Steve se zasměje. „Sni dál, Barnesi,“ odpoví a Bucky mu oplatí smích. „Jo, jasně,“ řekne Steve tišeji, a Bucky to nijak nekomentuje, protože oba ví, že je to pravda. Kdyby nestačily všechny ty roky předtím, tak se pro něj Steve i přes všechny své rozkazy a osobní riziko vydal za nepřátelskou linii, právě proto, že je Bucky ten nejlepší přítel na světě. Vždycky byl. Vždycky neuvěřitelně loajální a věrný, s podivným šestým smyslem, který mu umožňoval pokaždé přijít včas, když se Steve znovu a znovu neúspěšně s někým pral, vždycky schopný Steva rozesmát, bez ohledu na to, v jaké náladě Steve byl. Nic nevypadalo tak špatně, když měl vedle sebe Buckyho. Ani další zápal plic, ani nezájem děvčat, ani chudoba nebo zima nebo další ztráta práce. 

Bucky vždycky neochvějně věděl, co má udělat nebo říct, aby Stevovi zvedl náladu. Steva ani nepřekvapí, když se Bucky Peggy nabídne jako pomoc při přípravě svatby. Bucky byl vždycky ochotný přetrpět kvůli němu ty nejhorší věci. 

Steve si zatraceně dobře pamatuje, kolikrát mu vymýval špínu z odřenin na kloubech, zatímco Bucky tlumeně mluvil o tom, že se má na jeho ruce vykašlat a raději ho nechat, aby mu ošetřit ten rozbitý nos nebo roztržený ret nebo jakoukoli z těch ran, co Steve právě utržil. Vyčistit škrábance. Zkontrolovat, jestli Steve nemá polámané kosti. 

„Tohle není tak hrozné, jako když jsem kvůli tobě musel mlátit bandy kluků, Steve.“ Odfrkne si Bucky, a protočí oči, když Steve zamumlá _jak pro koho_ , protože upřímně, vybírat kytky a šaty a nádobí a dort je dost možná horší než jít přepadnout nepřátelskou základnu. „Jsi pako,“ oznámí mu a s širokým úsměvem se otočí k Peggy. „Nevím, proč se na něj rovnou nevykašleš a nevybereš si místo něj radši mě. Měla bys to jednodušší. Já jsem ochotný pomáhat i s přípravou svatby, na rozdíl od něj.“ Křivě se usměje a zamrká na ni. „Taky jsem hezčí.“ 

Becca, která se s Peggy po tom prvním večeru u jejích a Buckyho rodičů, docela spřátelila, si nad bratrovým chováním jenom odfrkne, ale Peggy se na něj usměje. „To je moc zajímavá nabídka,“ poznamená. „Děkuji, Jamesi, zvážím to.“ Krátce se podívá na Steva, který ji pohoršeně sleduje. „V každém případě to zvážím, pokud se Steve nepřidá a nepomůže nám alespoň vybrat barvy.“ 

Zvedne obočí. 

A ve skutečnosti to není tak, že by jí Steve nechtěl pomoct vybírat barvy a kytky a všechno ostatní. Jenom ho vždycky bavilo trochu provokovat lidi. Trochu. Steve nikdy netvrdil, že není trochu pako. 

„Bucky, zastaň se mě,“ obrátí se ke svému nejstaršímu, nejlepšímu příteli pro podporu. „Víš, že jsem beznadějný,“ nakáže mu se smíchem a otočí se na Beccu a Peggy. „Nemůžete po mně chtít, abych vybíral barvy. Většinu života jsem byl barvoslepý! Bucky, řekni!“ 

„To je pravda,“ uzná Bucky trochu neochotně, protože podívejte, tady je Steve a zase se snaží vyvléknout z příprav na vlastní svatbu. Potom se nečekaně zasměje. „Peggy, měla jsi ho vidět, když mě zachránil v Rakousku. To bylo samé _Bucky, víš, že teď tě budu muset zkusit nakreslit barevně a vím, že máš modré oči, ale tohle je modrá?_. Byl k nevydržení.“ 

Steve dotčeně pootevře pusu, když se ostatní rozesmějí, a samozřejmě, že nikdo neposlouchá jeho brblání o tom, že tak špatné to s ním určitě zase nebylo a Bucky vždycky hrozně přehání. _Samozřejmě_ , že nikdo neposlouchá. 

„Hm…“ zabrouká Peggy, spíše sama pro sebe než pro ně. „Tak možná ne.“ Sjede Steva kritickým okem a Steve je za Buckyho možná vděčnější než kdy jindy, protože Peggy pokračuje. „Možná bude lepší nenechávat tě k tomu moc nepouštět. Jamesi?“ 

Bucky zasalutuje, se širokým, spokojeným úsměvem, a další týdny a týdny se účastní veškerých příprav, jako ten nejlepší svědek na světě. Tak pečlivý, že jediné, s čím si musí dělat starosti Steve, je, aby nezapomněl říct ano, až přijde jeho moment. Dělá si legraci ze Steva, uklidňuje Peggy, když to vypadá, že na ni začíná doléhat stres, vezme je na večeři ke svým rodičům nebo na pár drinků někam ven, když to vypadá, že na chvíli potřebují někam mezi lidi. 

Dokonalý, úžasný přítel, který Stevovi jedno sobotní ráno, sotva hodinu před jeho svatbou, pomůže zavázat kravatu do dokonalého uzlu, a neposmívá se přitom tomu, jak se Stevovi třesou ruce, a nikdo, nikdo se ani v nejmenším nediví, že si ho Steve vybral jako svého svědka. 

Peggy si – k překvapení většiny lidí okolo a k nevyhnutelnému všeobecnému pozdvižení – vybere za svědka Howarda Starka, který se snaží tvářit vážně, ale ve skutečnosti na Steva spiklenecky zamrká pokaždé, když Steve udělá tu chybu, že se podívá jeho směrem. 

„Nevšímej si toho, Steve,“ poradí mu Bucky se zářivým, trochu falešným úsměvem, jako by taky neměl náladu sledovat, jak Howard Stark pobíhá od jednoho děvčete ke druhému, a Steve se ho snaží poslechnout. Smát se spolu s ostatními, když má Howard svůj velký proslov o Kapitánovi Amerika a slavné agentce Carterové. 

„Věděl jsem, jak tihle dva dopadnou, hned, když jsem je poprvé viděl spolu,“ oznámí Bucky, když přijde na řadu jeho proslov. Bucky mluví pevně a jasně, jeho hlas dokonale vyrovnaný. Bucky není komediant jako Stark. Je klidný, je upřímný a všichni zpozorní. 

Steve se narovná v ramenou a odtrhne pohled od Peggy, aby se na něj mohl podívat. „Flirtoval jsi s ní,“ odporuje pobaveně, protože Bucky možná opravdu není komediant, ale to ještě neznamená, že neumí svá slova trochu přikrášlit, když potřebuje. 

Ostatní se zasmějí a Peggy přikývne na souhlas, protože Peggy si taky pamatuje ten večer, kdy se potkali v baru a Bucky ji vyzval k tanci. 

Bucky zavrtí hlavou. Prsty má sevřené kolem skleničky, jeho ruka pevná. Nikdy by nemohl být ostrostřelec, kdyby neměl pevnou ruku. „Ne, flirtoval jsem s ní, když jsem vás dva viděl pohromadě _podruhé_ ,“ připomene mu. „Měla na sobě rudé šaty, Steve. Byla příliš krásná na to, abych to aspoň _nezkusil_.“

Steve se rozesměje. Poslepu natáhne ruku k Peggy a sevře její prsty ve svých. 

„Peggy,“ obrátí se teď Bucky ke Stevově nové manželce. Tam, kde ještě před chvílí vtipkoval, je jeho výraz najednou smrtelně vážný. „Peggy, upřímně si myslím, že jsi možná ta jediná žena, která by si ho kdy mohla zasloužit. Ale nikdy se nesmíš přestat snažit. Protože Steve je opravdu ten nejlepší člověk na světě.“ 

A Steve je možná trochu sentimentální, ale co. Má dneska svatbu. Kdy jindy by si mohl dovolit trochu sentimentality než právě dneska? 

Oči ho zaštípají slzami. 

Peggy pevně sevře jeho ruku. „Slibuju, Jamesi,“ řekne pevně, podobně jako ten slib, co jen před půl hodinou dala Stevovi, a Bucky přikývne a popřeje jim všechno nejlepší. Přiťukne si s ostatními na jejich štěstí. 

Když se ho Steve o něco později vydá najít – poděkovat mu za tu řeč, možná se trochu zasmát nebo si s ním dát skleničku – Bucky není nikde k nalezení. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trvá dva dny, než se Bucky po Stevově svatbě vrátí zpátky do jejich bytu. 

„Samozřejmě, Rogersi,“ oznámí skoro dotčeně, když ho Steve obviní z toho, že se po jeho svatbě jednoduše ztratil. „Za koho mě máš? Co bych to byl za nejlepšího přítele, kdybych tě tady nenechal samotného s tvojí nevěstou, o vaší svatební noci?“ 

Jeho hlas je lehký, trochu pobavený, když si Steve odmyslí to předstírané dotčení. Ale když se na něj Steve podívá pořádně, Bucky vypadá unavený. Trochu nahrbený, ramena mírně nachýlená dopředu a obličej pobledlý. Jako by toho za posledních pár nocí moc nenaspal, a Steva napadne, co vlastně asi dělal ty poslední dva dny. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho. „Vypadáš unaveně.“ Bez přemýšlení se pohne směrem k němu, aby mu stiskl rameno, ale něco v tom, jak Bucky stojí, jako by měl ucuknout, pokud se ho Steve dotkne… Steve se zarazí na místě. 

Bucky zvedne obočí. „Ne všichni jsme umělci, Steve,“ oznámí. „Někteří z nás zatím ještě nemůžou pracovat z domu,“ řekne, ale nezní přitom hořce. Spíš trochu shovívavě, jako by byl Steve dítě s roztomilými, trochu hloupými nápady, ale co už s ním, když se znají tak dlouho, a Bucky už si na něj zvykl? 

Steve nemá to srdce mu říct, že se snažil, opravdu se snažil něco nakreslit, že zíral do toho hloupého skicáku tak dlouho, až ho z toho rozbolela hlava – což je u vylepšeného vojáka skoro nemožné, pokud bere v úvahu to, co zažil během války – ale nějak se mu to nedaří. Pořád ještě. Celé ty měsíce od doby, kdy Steve seděl na spadlém kmeni někde v Evropě a kreslil ostatní kluky, jak posedávali okolo malého ohniště. Jeho tým, jeho Howling Commandos, blízcí jako rodina. Bucky se před nimi jednou prořekl, že Steve umí kreslit, a Dum Dum ho pak nikdy nepřestal popichovat pokaždé, když se někde dostali ke kusu papíru, dokud mu Steve neudělal nějaký hezký portrét. 

Možná by se nad sebou měl zamyslet a najít si nějakou jinou práci. Něco méně… méně uměleckého, nejspíš. Něco, u čeho by tolik nezáleželo na tom, v jakém je Steve rozpoložení. Něco, co by mohl dělat kdykoli, protože Steve teď už není sám. Má Peggy a musí být spolehlivý, podporovat ji, i když Peggy, no, Peggy by se o sebe klidně dokázala postarat sama. Peggy nepotřebuje, aby jí někdo pomáhal, nebo aby ji někdo podporoval. Možná právě to je ten důvod, proč to Steve _chce_ dělat. Ne proto, že je to potřeba, ale kvůli tomu, že je to _Peggy_.

Bucky po něm přejede trochu zmateným pohledem, a pak se mírně zašklebí. „Řekl bych, že se právě teď opravdu nechci ptát, na co myslíš, nebo ano?“ zeptá se a Steve se zasměje. 

„Nejspíš ne,“ potvrdí, protože přemýšlet nad tím, že by si měl najít práci, aby mohl něčím přispět do rodinného rozpočtu, když se s někým baví, je možná ještě divnější, než vzpomínat na svoji svatební noc nebo si třeba představovat, jak by mohl prožít dnešní noc, nebo tak něco, ale Bucky se na něj nepřestává trochu zvláštně dívat, skoro jako by čekal, že Steve každou chvílí začne básnit, jak je Peggy úžasná, a chtěl ho zarazit, ale nebyl si jistý jak. A tak se Steve rozhodne odvést řeč jinam a zazubí se na něj. „Potkal jsi na mojí svatbě nějakou slečnu, že jo? Proto jsi odtamtud tak zmizel. Díval jsem se po tobě, nebyl jsi k nalezení.“ 

Bucky se mírně zamračí. Protočí oči. Ramena mu klesnou. „Odkdy je z tebe taková chůva?“ zeptá se jeho hlas mírně chraplavý. 

Steve se na něj zaškaredí. „Nejsem chůva,“ ohradí se dotčeně a pokrčí rameny. „Prostě mě to zajímá. Zrovna jsem se oženil, nemůžeš mi vyčítat, že nechci, abys zůstal sám.“ 

Bucky na něj zůstane na okamžik beze slova zírat, a potom najednou několikrát prudce zamrká a uhne pohledem. Pevně sevře rty. Ruce, doteď volně svěšené podél těla, se mu stočí do volných pěstí, prsty sevřené v lemu košile. Bucky je překvapivě neupravený, uvědomí si Steve najednou. Nezakasaná košile, neučesané vlasy, jako by se právě probudil a neměl doopravdy sílu na to, aby se dal do pořádku, jako když ho Steve přivedl z Rakouska zpátky do jejich tábora, občas s paží kolem jeho pasu, protože Bucky je sice tvrdohlavý, ale jednoduše nemohl zvládnout celý ten pochod sám, bez ohledu na to, jak moc chtěl. Nebo možná jako by měl kocovinu, napadne Steva, jenže Bucky není cítit alkoholem. 

„Máš strach, že zůstanu sám?“ zeptá se Bucky měkce a znovu se na něj podívá. Jeho oči jsou jasné, tak jasné, křišťálově čisté a něco v nich – Jako by vzal Bucky jeho slova smrtelně vážně, jako by měl opravdu – on sám – trochu strach –

Steve se zmateně zamračí. „Ne,“ řekne okamžitě. „Ne, Bucky, samozřejmě, že ne. Ježiši, nemohl bys zůstat sám, ani kdybys _chtěl_.“ Bezradně rozhodí paže a není si jistý, jak něco takového vůbec říct. Bucky byl vždycky oblíbený, nikdy netrpěl nedostatkem pozornosti ze strany žen. Děvčata se kolem něj vždycky točila, už od chvíle, co se Bucky ve čtrnácti vytáhl do výšky. Nikdy neměl problém najít si dívku, se kterou by mohl strávit sobotní večer, na rozdíl od Steva. Vždycky byl společenský, trávil čas mezi lidmi, a pravda, nikdy neměl stálé děvče, ne déle než pár týdnů, jenže to bylo právě kvůli tomu, že měl tolik možností. Proč se omezovat na jednu dívku, když může jít každých čtrnáct dní tančit s nějakou jinou? Tak to Bucky vždycky říkal, s úsměvem a zamrkáním. Proč se usadit s jednou dívkou, když je dívek plný celý svět? 

Bucky se nevesele, možná trochu falešně zasměje a Steve se nechápavě zamračí, ale Bucky jen zakroutí hlavou a povzdychne si a ramena mu unaveně klesnou. „Jsi neuvěřitelný, víš o tom?“ zeptá se ho a na okamžik sklopí pohled. „Nebylo mi dobře, to je všechno. Promiň, že jsem tak zmizel. Vím, že jsem měl zůstat.“ 

Pokrčí rameny, trochu omluvně, a Steve chce něco říct, ujistit ho, že ne, samozřejmě, mohl odejít, pokud se necítil dobře, Steve by ho nikdy nenutil tam zůstávat, pokud mu nebylo dobře. Jenže Bucky je pořád bledý a vypadá podivně křehce, jeho oči velké a tmavé, a tak Steve jen přikývne. „Zůstal jsi u Beccy?“ zeptá se. 

Bucky pomalu přikývne. „Vlastně měla radost, že jsem zůstal u ní,“ usměje se na něj, úsměv, který je podivně omezený jen na jeho rty a ani náznakem se nepromítne do zbytku jeho tváře. Bucky se vždycky usmíval celým obličejem, vzpomene si Steve mimoděk. Vždycky, když se usmál, zářily mu oči a nikdo od něj nedokázal odtrhnout pohled, jako by Buckyho radost dokázala rozzářit celou místnost. Na tomhle úsměvu je něco jiného – slabší, smutnější. Upřímný, ale ne doopravdy veselý. 

Steve neví, co říct, a je to tak zvláštní pocit. On a Bucky nikdy neměli problém mluvit spolu. Znali se prakticky odjakživa a vždycky – během Stevových dlouhých nemocí, během dnů, kdy bylo tak zima, že se nedalo jít ven, během večerů, kdy si nemohli dovolit někam jít – spolu měli o čem mluvit. Nikdy neměli problém vyplnit ticho. A když už byli zticha, bylo to příjemné ticho nebo ospalé ticho. Ne ta nejistota, kterou Steve cítí teď. 

Nevysvětlitelná, protože Steve se s Buckym nikdy necítil nejistě. Nikdy. 

Bucky si mírně povzdychne. „Slíbil jsem jí, že se k ní nastěhuju,“ oznámí a trochu křivě se na něj usměje. 

Vypadá klidný, když to říká, a skoro vyrovnaný, jako by na tom nebylo nic zvláštního, že se chce po všech těch letech odstěhovat. Možná není, říká si Steve. Není to, jako by to byla novinka. Bucky se plánoval odstěhovat už když se vrátili do zpátky Brooklynu, zůstal s nimi, jen než si zase zvyknou, že jsou doma, než se postaví na vlastní nohy. Nechtěl s nimi _zůstat_ , samozřejmě, že ne. Bylo by hloupé, kdyby spolu zůstali bydlet všichni tři. Steve ví, že by to bylo hloupé. Ale byl s Buckym tak dlouho, během války a ještě dlouho předtím. Neumí si ani představit, že by měl být někde, kde nebude Bucky, že by nemohl prostě jenom otočit hlavu a něco říct a očekávat, že mu Bucky odpoví. 

„Oh,“ dostane ze sebe, jenomže nemá ani to nejmenší tušení, co by měl říct. Nikdy to nebýval on, kdo to uměl se slovy. Steve uměl kreslit – teď už vlastně ani to, ne doopravdy – ale vždycky byl příliš nejistý mezi lidmi na to, aby mohl sebevědomě mluvit. Tohle byla vždycky Buckyho parketa, ne jeho. 

„Oh,“ zopakuje slabě. „Nenapadlo mě –“ Nedokončí větu, protože neví jak. _Nenapadlo mě, že se opravdu odstěhuješ? Že to dojde tak daleko? Že to myslíš vážně?_

Bucky na to _upozorňoval_. Varoval ho předem, dokonce několikrát, jenom aby se na to Steve připravil a nebyl tak vyvedený z míry, až to přijde, protože to je Bucky, který bral vždycky ohledy na to, jak se Steve cítí. Odjakživa dával Stevovým potřebám přednost před svými vlastními. Když měl dvě práce, aby mohl Stevovi koupit sirup na kašel, když za něj ukončoval rvačky, přestože si tím vysloužil desítky a desítky a stovky ran, když zůstával se Stevem doma a ošetřoval ho nebo mu četl nebo mu z čela utíral pot, i když mohl být někde venku a bavit se. 

Steve by si připadal jako idiot, kdyby řekl kteroukoli z těch vět, co ho napadly. 

Bucky se mírně zamračí. „Co?“ zeptá se. 

Steve pokrčí rameny, sám nad sebou. „Víš, že tady můžeš zůstat. Budeme s Peggy rádi, když –“

Bucky ho nenechá domluvit a jen si odfrkne. „Steve,“ osloví ho důrazně. Na okamžik se na něj pevně zadívá, než sklouzne pohledem pryč z jeho obličeje, někam těsně vedle, jen kousek vedle jeho ucha, jako by se mu nemohl dívat do očí. „Věř mi, že nejmíň prvních pár měsíců po svatbě budete s Peggy jenom rádi, že tady nemáte nikoho třetího, kdo by vám překážel.“ Vyzývavě zvedne obočí a trochu křivě se na něj usměje. „Ještě mi poděkujete, že jsem se odstěhoval.“ 

Což zní sice nepravděpodobně, ale Bucky vypadá přesvědčený o tom, že se nemýlí, a Bucky býval vždycky stejně tvrdohlavý jako Steve. Mohli by se hádat celý den a stejně by to nikam nevedlo. 

Steve si povzdychne. „Nepřesvědčím tě,“ poznamená. 

Bucky protočí oči a zamíří si to přímo do jejich společného pokoje, hlavu hrdě zvednutou. „Ne,“ odpoví, přestože se Steve ve skutečnosti ani neptal, a když kolem něj prochází, jemně klepne ramenem o jeho. „Tak pojď. Když mi pomůžeš vzít věci k Becce, pomůžu ti tady přestěhovat nábytek.“ 

***

Becca Buckyho prudce obejme hned na prahu dveří, obličej rozzářený, jako by ho neviděla celé týdny (jako by se právě vrátil domů z války, napadne Steva, přesně takhle ho musela objímat, když ho viděla poprvé potom, co se vrátil domů z války, její milovaný bratr) a ne sotva pár hodin. 

Bucky nemá zase tolik věcí. Ani jeden z nich nemá, nikdy neměli. Bucky nechal všechno, co měl, v jejich společném bytě, než odešel do války, a Steve to pak vzal, spolu se svými vlastními věcmi, a odnesl to do úschovy k Buckyho rodičům, večer předtím, než sám odjel do New Jersey. Většinou oblečení a nějaké drobnosti. Pár jeho skicáků. Několik knih. 

V jejich mrňavém bytě po nich tehdy nic nezůstalo, kromě nábytku, který nikdy nebyl jejich, stejně jako nábytek v tomhle novém bytě. Přesně tak netrvalo dlouho, než si Bucky sbalil – Déle než tohle jim trvalo srazit k sobě postele ve Stevově pokoji a trochu pohnout s nábytkem ve druhé místnosti. V obývacím pokoji, nejspíš. Občas možná v pokoji pro hosty. – a už vůbec nepotřeboval, aby mu Steve pomáhal s věcmi k Becce. Steve si říká, že chtěl Bucky možná jenom společnost. 

Sám si není jistý, proč má tak neodbytný pocit, že se s ním chce Bucky _rozloučit_ , a snaží se na to nemyslet. Bucky se nestěhuje na opačný konec světa. Není to, jako když odcházel do Evropy, a Steve netušil, jestli ho ještě někdy vůbec uvidí. Becca bydlí jen dvě ulice od něj. Bude Buckyho vídat pořád. 

Steve si trochu ulehčeně vydechne. Vlastně to bude trochu jako když byli ještě kluci a mohli se jenom navštěvovat, protože Stevova matka trvala na to, že jsou příliš mladí na to, aby bydleli kdekoli jinde než každý u svých rodičů. 

„Bucky!“ Becca vypadá upřímně nadšeně a mírně s Buckym zalomcuje, ve tváři úsměv od ucha k uchu. „Vítej doma, Bucky,“ zasměje se hlasitě. 

„Byl jsem pryč jen pár hodin,“ namítne Bucky s tlumeným smíchem, pobavený jejím chováním, a Steve přejede pohledem z jednoho na druhého, s mírným zachvěním v žaludku, protože samozřejmě, že je Becca nadšená. Bucky se stěhuje k ní, ne pryč od ní, jako se stěhuje od Steva, samozřejmě, že má radost. „Dneska jsem tady spal. Dělala jsi mi ráno _snídani_.“

Bucky se pohne, jako by od ní chtěl ustoupit, ale její prsty se jenom ještě víc sevřou v látce jeho saka, a on si povzdychne a zůstane stát. 

Steve se bezděky zasměje a Becca má nejspíš právě jednu z těch svých nálad, kdy si jednoduše nedokáže dát pokoj a musí do někoho vrtat. Becca je vlastně trochu jako on, napadne ho. Taky někdy neví, kdy přestat a zavřít pusu. 

„Díky, že jsi mi ho pohlídal, Steve,“ usměje se na něj Becca pobaveně přes bratrovo rameno, jako by slyšela, nad čím přemýšlí, a chtěla to potvrdit, a Bucky se konečně vymaní z jejího objetí a dotčeně se zašklebí. 

„Mluvíš o mně, jako by mi byly tři a Steve byl moje paní na hlídání,“ ohradí se, ale potom se najednou zasměje. „Jako by Steve vůbec mohl někomu dělat paní na hlídání. Vždycky se do něčeho namočí, když na něj chvíli někdo nedává pozor. Byl by ta nejhorší paní na hlídání na světě, když nad tím přemýšlím.“ 

Becca se na něj podívá, napůl nevěřícně, rty pootevřené, a potom se hlasitě, bláznivě rozesměje, zatímco Steve k sobě tiskne rty, tváře rudé a horké, a snaží se nepřidat ke smíchu, když je dva vidí. 

„Steve by byl ta nejhorší paní na hlídání, že?“ dostane ze sebe Becca mezi záchvaty smíchu, jako by se potřebovala ujistit, že slyšela dobře. Jak by vůbec někdo mohl navrhnout, aby ze všech lidí právě Steve někoho hlídal? Steve by nikdy neměl nikoho hlídat. 

Becca je odmávne dovnitř, a oni ji následují, každý s jednou taškou přes rameno. 

Její byt je větší než ten, kde žijí (teď už jen) Steve a Peggy. Becca a Frank si očividně vedou dobře, říká si, když se rozhlédne okolo sebe. Bucky bude mít svůj vlastní pokoj, dost možná mnohem víc soukromí, než by měl, kdyby zůstal u nich. 

Steve se kousne do rtu a chce něco říct – jak zvláštní bude nemít Buckyho tak blízko, jak je zvyklý, zeptat se, jestli si to Bucky nechce ještě rozmyslet. Pootevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale Bucky se pořád ještě usmívá na svoji sestru, unavený, ale spokojený, a Steve neřekne ani slovo. 


	6. Chapter 6

„Vypadáš unaveně,“ oznámí Steve. 

Peggy se na něj krátce podívá, její výraz někde mezi _to máš teda pravdu, Steve_ a _nepovídej, jak jsi to poznal?_ , a pak jí klesnou ramena a ona se posadí na židli u stolu v jejich malé kuchyni. Sedí dokonale rovně, i přes tu únavu. Mírně se předkloní. Lokty se opře o desku stolu a volně proplete prsty. 

Steve ji přejede soustředěným, zkoumavým pohledem. Peggy vypadá unaveně, v obličeji trochu bledší než obvykle, ale přesto pořád dokonalá. Upravená jako vždycky, její vlasy dokonalé, manikúra a nalíčení bez chybičky. Peggy dokázala zůstat nalíčená i uprostřed války, jediný zářivý bod uprostřed vší té šedi Evropy. 

„Stark tě přetěžuje,“ řekne Steve a s mírným povzdechem se zvedne, aby jí připravil čaj. Ne kávu, protože Peggy nikdy v pozdějších odpoledních hodinách nepije kávu, pokud nepotřebuje zůstat vzhůru dlouho do noci. Steve – pokud to bude záležet na něm – nemá v plánu nechat ji vzhůru dlouho do noci. Ne dneska, protože Peggy má možná spoustu práce, kterou za ni nemůže udělat nikdo jiný, protože nikdo jiný nejspíš není tak schopný jako ona, nikdo ji nemůže nahradit a Stark možná ani neví, jak velké měl štěstí, když se mu podařilo získat ji pro svoji začínající organizaci. Ale i Peggy si potřebuje občas odpočinout. 

Peggy pobaveně protočí oči, ale vděčně se na něj usměje, když Steve poslepu nahmatá krabičku s čajem a hodí jeden sáček do hrnku. „Znáš Howarda. Dal si daleko víc práce, než mám já. Nejsem si jistá, jestli ten člověk vůbec někdy spí.“ 

Steve se tlumeně zasměje, protože to byl kdysi jeho první dojem z Howarda Starka. Muž, který je jako New York. Nezastavitelný, příliš plný energie, příliš aktivní. Muž, který nikdy nespí. 

„To máš nejspíš pravdu,“ uzná s úsměvem a není to ten jeho klasický nejistý úsměv, který nasazoval pokaždé, když se bezúspěšně snažil okouzlit nějaké děvče, a nad kterým Bucky vždycky krčil rameny, příliš milý na to, aby se mu kvůli němu posmíval (a bylo by kvůli čemu, protože Steve se tak jednou pokusil usmát do zrcadla, a upřímně se ani moc nedivil tomu, že se mu nikdy nepodařilo kohokoli okouzlit). Tohle je jiný úsměv, ani trochu nejistý, protože Peggy není jen tak nějaké děvče. Peggy je agentka, absolutně schopná postarat se o sebe sama a v žádném případě ne ostýchavá, pokud se jí něco nelíbilo, a stejně si z nějakého důvodu vybrala jeho. 

Peggy se na něj podívala, tehdy během jeho výcviku, předtím, když byl Steve ještě malý a neschopný boje a věčně nemocný, sotva cokoli víc než pusa a odřené klouby na prstech, neschopný mluvit se ženami, a zahlédla v něm něco, co nikdo jiný neviděl. A zůstala. 

Nebo možná nikdo jiný než ona a Bucky, napadne Steva, protože Bucky udělal totéž co ona – podíval se na něj a zůstal – jen o dvacet let dříve. 

Peggy nakloní hlavu na stranu, a když před ni Steve posadí hrnek s horkým čajem, usměje se na něj. Její oči září a ona z něj nespustí pohled, dokud se Steve zase neposadí. Rukama volně obejme hrnek, jako by potřebovala trochu zahřát. 

Mohl bych ji zahřát, řekne si Steve, a okamžitě zrudne. Ne tolik jako dřív, když ho napadlo něco takového – ne tolik jako předtím, než zjistil, že Peggy tyhle jeho myšlenky neuráží, ale naopak je umí ocenit. 

Peggy pobaveně přivře oči a sjede ho pohledem, který je tak intenzivní, že ho Steve skoro cítí jako dotek. „Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ zeptá se ho. 

Steve pokrčí rameny. „Jak jsem si zasloužil někoho tak dokonalého, jako jsi ty?“ 

Peggy zamyšleně našpulí rty, její rtěnka rudá a tak zvláštní kontrast s jeho kůží, když se ji Peggy podaří někde mu ji obtisknout. Rtěnka se špatně smývá, zjistil Steve s překvapením, před týdny a týdny a týdny. Tak zvláštní na dotek, když Peggy přejel prsty po rtech. Tak výrazná, aby přitahovala pozornost k ústům, a Steve od nich nemůže odtrhnout pohled. 

Peggy se usměje. „Čekáš, jestli ti složím kompliment?“ zeptá se ho pobaveně a zvedne obočí, když Steve pootevře rty. „Že možná řeknu něco o tom, jak jsi ty sám dokonalý, nebo tak něco?“ navrhne, najednou bez zájmu o čaj pustí hrnek a pomalu se zvedne. Její kroky jsou pomalé, dokonale pevné, když se s němu s každým slovem o kousek přiblíží. V kuchyni je absolutně ticho, kromě jejích slov, Stevova zrychleného dechu a tichého klapání jejích podpatků. „Třeba že bych mohla říct něco o tom, jak jsi ten nejbláznivější a nejlepší kluk, jakého jsem kdy potkala?“ 

Steve se bezděčně zasměje, trochu bez dechu. „Víš určitě, že mluvíš o mně?“ zeptá se a mírně zakloní hlavu, aby se na ni mohl pořádně podívat. Křivě se na ni usměje. „Protože pokud k tomu přidáš ještě něco jako _okouzlující_ , začnu si nejspíš myslet, že popisuješ Buckyho.“ 

Peggy mu položí drobné dlaně na obličej, a pak si tlumeně odfrkne a pročísne mu prsty vlasy, několikrát, jako by ho chtěla vidět rozcuchaného. Nehty mu jemně přejede po kůži na hlavě, a on bezděčně pootevře pusu, protože oh, Peggy a její nehty. Nikdy ne přímo bolestivé, spíše na hraně, její škrábání jen dost intenzivní na to, aby ještě zvýšilo potěšení, a Peggy samozřejmě ví, přestože na to přišla prakticky náhodou, že to má rád. Trošku drsnější zacházení. Jenom tak, aby to nebolelo. 

Pohled se mu rozostří a on se najednou nemůže soustředit na Peggyin obličej, všechno mírně rozmazané. Dech se mu zrychlí. Bez přemýšlení zvedne ruce a položí jí dlaně na boky. Její tělo je tak drobné, ale silné pod jeho rukama, pružné a zdravé a plné energie, i takhle večer, po celodenní práci. Neuvěřitelná Peggy. Steve by musel být blázen, kdyby ji nechtěl. Pomalu přejede rukama nahoru, skoro až pod její paže, a zase dolů, jeho dlaně tak velké na jejím těle. 

Peggy se tlumeně zasměje, skoro nic víc, než výdech proti jeho tváři. Její dech je horký a vlhký a je cítit jako mentolky, které si musela dát cestou domů. Peggy se k němu skloní ještě víc a svaly na zádech jí přitom pod jeho prsty a tou jemnou halenkou, co má na sobě, zahrají. Kousne se do rtu. Je tak blízko, že se špičky jejich nosů skoro dotýkají. Steve se automaticky pokusí natáhnout trochu nahoru, aby ji mohl políbit, ale ona mu položí dlaně na ramena a nenechá ho. 

„Steve, ty víš, že tě miluju,“ řekne měkce, nehty zaryté do jeho ramen. „A myslím, že bych ti odpustila hodně. A věř tomu, že mám ráda Jamese, opravdu mám. Ale byla bych ti vděčná, kdybys o něm nemluvil v ložnici, jestli si rozumíme.“ 

Steve otevře pusu, aby se zasmál, nebo možná aby jí řekl, že přece nejsou v ložnici, ale než to stihne udělat, Peggy ho konečně políbí. Nejspíš aby mu zacpala pusu a nemusela poslouchat, co jí chce říct, napadne ho, a on se bezradně zasměje do jejích úst. Peggy je chytrá holka. Dobře ví, jak ho zarazit, když ho nechce poslouchat. Má svoje metody. 

Metody, které Steve náhodou miluje. 

Opatrně Peggy vykasá halenku ze sukně a vklouzne pod jemnou látku, rozběhne se prsty po její hladké kůži všude, kam dosáhne. Její kůže hřeje. Steve přidušeně zasténá. 

Peggy ukončí polibek a s tlumeným smíchem od něj na krok ustoupí, přestože se Steve natáhne, aby ji mohl znovu políbit. Ale neustoupí tak daleko, aby ji Steve musel pustit, a ani na dlouho, jen tak, aby si mohla mírně vykasat sukni, vklouznout pod ni rukama a beze slova, jen s pobaveně povytaženým obočím, si stáhnout kalhotky. Ani se nesnaží něco s nimi udělat, nechá je ležet na podlaze, kousek světle růžové látky zmuchlaný na tmavých parketách. 

Steve polkne. 

„Takže myslím, že si rozumíme, nebo ne?“ zeptá se Peggy, a když se Steve nezmůže na slovo, vyleze mu na klín, přímo na té židli, kde Steve sedí, jako by neměla ani trochu strach, jestli je oba dva unese. Přitiskne se k němu po celé délce těla, horká a vstřícná a znovu ho políbí, její rty nejsou ani trochu ostýchavé, protože Peggy přesně ví, co chce, a Steve jí nechá jednu dlaň pod halenkou, aby ji k sobě mohl přitisknout pevněji, a druhou sklouzne pod tu tmavou, vykasanou sukni. 

Peggy je vlhká, už teď, a když se jí Steve dotkne prsty, prohne se v bocích, aby se k němu dostala blíž. Prudce vydechne proti jeho kůži a zblízka se na něj podívá, když Steve jedním prstem opatrně vklouzne dovnitř, dovnitř, dovnitř. 

„Myslím, že si rozumíme,“ zamumlá Steve a zaboří jí obličej do té jemné kůže na krku, opatrný, aby po sobě nezanechal žádné stopy někde, kde by byly vidět nad jejím límečkem. Peggy se nehojí tak rychle jako on, a Steve musí být opatrný, tak opatrný, aby ji neublížil. Peggy je hebká a zranitelná a Steve chce, aby se cítila dobře, mnohem víc, než ho zajímá jeho vlastní potěšení, a bez přemýšlení sklouzne dlaněmi pod její stehna, aby ji mohl zvednout do vzduchu a posadit ji před sebe na stůl, se sukní vykasanou do pasu, aby se k ní pohodlně dostal, protože Peggy miluje, kdy se jí dotýká ústy a on miluje, jak při tom Peggy zní, celá zadýchaná a se zhrublým hlasem. Ale Peggy, jako by mu četla myšlenky, mu na okamžik zaryje nehty do ramen, než rychle zavrtí hlavou. 

„Ne, dneska ne,“ vydechne měkce. Rty mu přejede vysoko po lícní kosti a vydá ze sebe něco, co zní jako spokojené zamručení. Rukama mu sklouzne po těle a rychle mu začne rozepínat kalhoty, efektivní jako vždycky, a Steve na chvíli zapomene na celý svět. 

***

„Jsem těhotná.“ 

Steve překvapeně zamrká a srdce se mu skoro zastaví jako pokaždé, když ho někdo vyvede z míry. Jako předtím, když měl ještě astma a občas se mu jednoduše nedostávalo dechu při těch nejobyčejnějších činnostech. Je to jako pozůstatek staré doby, jen aby nezapomněl, aby si nikdy nepřestal vážit toho, co teď má. Trochu bezradně se rozhlédne po ostatních okolo sebe. 

Peggy zdvihla obočí tak vysoko, že se jí skoro ztrácí ve vlasech, a Frank a Becca se hrdě usmívají. Bucky je jediný, kdo se netváří ani trochu překvapeně, ne tak, jak se cítí Steve. Becca mu to musela říct už dřív, a Steva napadne, že to nejspíš dává smysl. Samozřejmě, že to Bucky musel vědět dřív než ostatní, když u ní žije. Pravděpodobně si někdy večer sednou a povídají si a žertují spolu a občas třeba hrají karty, ona a Bucky a Frank, podobně, jako to dřív dělávali oni – on a Bucky a Peggy, během těch několika krátkých měsíců, kdy spolu bydleli (a předtím, ještě v Londýně, než se mohli vrátit zpátky do New Yorku), stejně jako to dělával on a Bucky, kdysi dávno, když spolu ještě bydleli v mrňavém bytě s jednou ložnicí a Steve se po večerech hrbil nad skicákem a Bucky nad některou z těch dalších knih o budoucnosti a cestování na jiné planety a někdy mu z nich nahlas četl, pokud narazil na něco, co ho zaujalo a měl chuť se o to podělit. Steve vždycky rád poslouchal, když mu Bucky četl. 

„Opravdu?“ dostane ze sebe Winnie ohromeně, jednu dlaň přes pusu. Oči jí září. 

„To je skvělá zpráva!“ prohlásí George nadšeně a poplácá Franka po rameni. 

„Mám z tebe takovou radost!“ dostane ze sebe Winnie konečně a vyskočí na nohy, aby mohla svoji dceru obejmout, v očích slzy, ona i Becca a trochu možná i George. Frank vypadá jenom hrdě, když se Bucky s širokým úsměvem dotkne jeho ramene, a nepřestane se usmívat, ani když se mezi nimi Steve rozhlédne, trochu bezradně, protože si není jistý, co by měl říct. Je trochu zvláštní představovat si Buckyho mladší sestru jako matku, představovat si ji s malým dítětem v náručí, když si pamatuje, jak za nimi běhávala s odřenými koleny a rozevlátými vlasy a chtěla si s nimi hrát, rozesmátá a s chybějícími předními zuby. 

Trochu nejistě se otočí na Buckyho, aby si nechal poradit, jako vždycky, když došlo na to, jak se má chovat mezi lidmi – vždycky si obracel na Buckyho, aby si dal poradit, a potom zásadně jeho rady neposlouchal, rady jako _zkus pro změnu jednou utéct místo toho, aby ses začal rvát, dobře?_ – jenže Bucky má samozřejmě úplně jiné starosti, než dávat Stevovi rady, protože Bucky se nepřestává široce usmívat, zatímco pevně objímá svoji malou sestru, v koutcích očí drobounké vějířky pobavených vrásek, a Steve samozřejmě ví, co by měl v takovou chvíli udělat, protože není úplně neschopný komunikace s jinými lidmi a taky má upřímnou radost z Beccy a jejího manžela a z toho, že si pro sebe našla něco, z čeho se může radovat. Jen si vždycky myslel, že první bude Bucky, protože se kolem něj odjakživa točilo tolik děvčat. Steve vždycky trochu očekával, že Bucky bude první, kdo se z nich tří usadí a založí rodinu, a Becca nemá ještě ani pětadvacet, a Bucky by možná byl první, kdyby nevypukla válka a on měl čas na jiné věci než jen na boj. Dávno mohl mít rodinu, kdyby ho neodvedli, jedno nebo dvě děti, tmavovlasé a okouzlující, s velkýma modrýma očima. 

„Gratulujeme,“ ujme se slova Peggy, když to vypadá, že ze sebe Steve nevypraví ani slovo, a krátce Beccu i Franka obejme. „Je to skvělá novina,“ prohlásí a usměje se na ně, zatímco si Winnie utírá obličej od slz a George se spokojeně usmívá nad tím, jak se mu rodina hezky rozrůstá. 

Steve se konečně rozhoupá k nějakému pohybu a opatrně si Beccu přitiskne na prsa, Becca najednou tak maličká v jeho objetí, přestože dříve bývali prakticky stejně velcí, a křehká, ale paže mu obemkne kolem pasu stejně pevně jako dřív. „Díky,“ zamumlá mu do látky košile, Frank hned za jejím ramenem. 

„Blahopřeju,“ řekne jim Steve, když najde ztracený hlas, a Becca si zlehka položí dlaň na ploché břicho a oznámí, že o tom vědí už pár týdnů, ale nechtěli o tom nikomu tak brzy říkat. 

Steva napadne, jestli o tom věděli, když Buckymu nabízeli, aby se k nim přestěhoval, a jestli teď bude Bucky hledat něco nového (jestli se vrátí k nim, k němu a Peggy, zpátky domů), když jeho sestra čeká dítě, ale všichni jsou v tak dobré náladě, po takové novince, že si není jistý, jak na něco takového vůbec zavést řeč. 

Ale to nevadí, protože mají spoustu, spoustu času a pro jednou můžou jednoduše jenom chvíli slavit. 


	7. Chapter 7

„Přemýšlela jsi o tom někdy?“ zeptá se Steve pomalu, pohled zabodnutý do velké křížovky v novinách (jako starý dědek, luštit křížovky, zatímco by mohl dělat cokoli, jenomže hloupá křížovka je mnohem lepší než prázdný papír, Steve má plné zuby prázdných papírů, na které se mu nedaří nic nakreslit), prsty opatrně sevřené okolo tužky. Chvilku zaváhá, jestli má zvednout hlavu a podívat se na Peggy, nebo ne, jestli se má tvářit, že ho to jen tak napadlo. Jestli má předstírat, že nepřemýšlí nad ničím než nad tou hloupou křížovkou, do které poslední půlhodinu jen slepě hleděl. Jenže je to důležitá otázka, samozřejmě, že je. Vlastně si není doopravdy jistý, proč si o něčem takovém nepromluvili už dávno. 

Steve zvedne pohled od křížovky a Peggy na něj zírá, jednu ruku položenou na tenkém spisu, který má otevřený před sebou na stole, v ruce tužku stejně jako on, jak si na okrajích dokumentů dělá úhledné poznámky. Čelo má mírně nakrčené a vypadá trochu zmatená jeho otázkou. 

Poslední hodinu neřekl žádný z nich ani slovo, Peggy příliš zabraná do své práce a Steve příliš ponořený ve svých vlastních myšlenkách na to, aby o něčem mluvili. Steve se nediví, že Peggy neví, co má na mysli. Není to, jako by mu dokázala číst myšlenky, následovat každé pohnutí jeho mysli. Nevidí mu do hlavy. 

Steva napadne, že by ji nejspíš připadalo nezdvořilé nakukovat mu do myšlenek – i kdyby to uměla. Peggy je Britka. Nikdy by neudělala nic _takhle_ nezdvořilého. Nejspíš. Ne jemu. 

Steve si dlouze povzdychne a odloží tužku, pomalu složí noviny a nechá je položené na pohovce vedle sebe. Je to nová pohovka, kterou kupovali společně s Peggy, pár týdnů po svatbě. Na pohled nic moc, ale neuvěřitelně pohodlná, ne jako ten starý gauč, ze kterého skoro trčely pružiny. Skoro až příliš pohodlná, pro tělo zmožené celodenní prací, protože Steve se konečně rozhoupal a začal pracovat v přístavu. K čemu mít tělo, které unese cokoli a vydrží víc než ostatní, pokud ho nebude používat? Steve nemůže jenom sedět doma a neúspěšně se pokoušet kreslit (nebo malovat, Steve by mohl i malovat, jenomže měl vždycky raději obyčejnou tužku nebo uhel) a nechat všechno ostatní na Peggy. 

„O dětech?“ upřesní, když se Peggy nepřestává zmateně mračit. Mírně se předkloní a lokty se zapře o kolena, prsty propletené. 

Cítí se trochu nejistě, srdce mu v hrudi bije jako splašené. A taky si připadá trochu jako blázen, protože, proboha, tohle je _Peggy_. Před Peggy si nemusí připadat nejistý. 

Steve si trochu provinile vzpomene na její portrét – nedokončený a schovaný tak, aby na něj omylem nenarazila, protože Steve nemohl snést myšlenku na to, že by viděla, jak zoufale se Stevovi nedaří zachytit její obličej správně na papír. Ne že by se nesnažil. Steve zíral na ten list papíru hodiny a hodiny a pokoušel se zjistit, kde dělá chybu. Bezvýsledně. Prostě to jenom… nešlo. 

Peggy se mírně zamračí, zamyšleně, a potom pomalu odloží tužku, mezi dokumenty, a opatrně zavře složku. Ramena má mírně napjatá, ale je to Peggy, a tak se zvedne ze židle a pevnými kroky dojde až k němu, pohled celou tu dobu upřený do jeho obličeje, a Steve ji následuje pohledem, jako když se květina otáčí za sluncem. Připadá si bezradně, pravý opak Peggy, která vypadá absolutně vyrovnaně, když se posadí vedle něj a opře se o jeho bok, drobná a hřejivá a mnohem silnější, než vypadá. 

„Ani nevím,“ řekne Peggy najednou, její hlas tichý, ale ten zvuk tak nečekaný, po celém tom nekonečném tichu, že se Steve skoro lekne. Peggy dlouze vydechne a vezme ho za ruku. Hlavu mu položí na rameno. 

Steve si je napůl jistý, že to udělala proto, aby se na něj nemusela dívat. Nebo možná ne, ne Peggy. 

„Předpokládám, že ano,“ pokračuje Peggy a v jejím hlase je slyšet zamračení. „Nikdy jsem nad tím moc nepřemýšlela. Nejspíš? Ne teď,“ řekne rychle, jako by se lekla, že ji Steve vezme příliš vážně. Povzdychne si. „Ne hned teď,“ zopakuje. „Ale třeba časem? Za pár let? Mohlo by to být hezké.“ 

Steve pomalu přikývne. 

„Ty jsi přemýšlel o dětech?“ zeptá se ho Peggy. 

Steve pokrčí rameny. A kdyby měl být upřímný, musel by říct, že ne, nikdy. Pravda je, že Steve nikdy nečekal, že by se kdy vůbec mohl dožít třicítky, celé jeho dětství a mladá léta strávená v posteli, s horečkami, zoufale neoblíbený mezi děvčaty, bez vyhlídek na dlouhý život. Steve si neuměl představit, že by si měl najít ženu, že by s ní měl mít dítě, a potom je opustit, nechat je samotné, až konečně přijde nějaká nemoc, kterou nedokáže překonat. Nebylo by správné mít dítě – mít _děti_ – a přitom předem vědět, že se o ně nedokáže postarat, že by zůstaly samotné. Steve vždycky věděl, že nikdy nebude mít rodinu. Počítal s tím a nebyl kvůli tomu naštvaný, skoro ani rozesmutnělý. Prostě to tak bylo. Steve byl někdo, kdo před sebou neměl budoucnost, ale to neznamenalo, že je sám. Měl Buckyho a celou Buckyho rodinu, která ho z nějakého důvodu milovala, jako by byl jejich vlastní syn, a Steve věděl, že sice nebude mít vlastní děti, ale Bucky ano, a Steve byl připravený na to, že je bude mít jako svoje. 

Bucky nic takového samozřejmě nikdy neřekl nahlas, vždycky plnou hlavu nápadů o tom, jak si vezmou sestry a zůstanou bydlet v jedné ulici. Ale oba to věděli. 

Steve nad tím vlastně nepřemýšlel, dokud neskončila válka. 

„Víš,“ začne Steve pomalu, pohled upřený někam do dálky. Sám neví, na co zírá. „Když jsme byli kluci, vždycky jsme s Buckym říkali, že zůstaneme navždycky v Brooklynu. Že se nikde jinde ani žít nedá, a kdo by kruci chtěl odcházet _z Brooklynu_?“ Tlumeně se zasměje a Peggy si pobaveně odfrkne. Její tělo se zatřese proti jeho boku a Steve natáhne paži a vezme ji kolem ramen. Přitiskne ji k sobě pevněji. 

Peggy mu položí dlaň na břicho, prsty roztažené doširoka, tvář na jeho rameni. 

„Bucky si vždycky dělal legraci, že jednou potkáme nějaké sestry, které budou úžasné a zamilují se do nás na první pohled, a my si je vezmeme a zůstaneme bydlet tady v ulici a naše děti si spolu budou hrát. Bucky si to tak vždycky plánoval.“ 

Neřekne, že to z nich dvou myslel vážně jenom Bucky, všechny tyhle plány, protože Steve byl vždycky realista, když přišlo na jeho vlastní zdraví. Nebylo by od něj správné plánovat si budoucnost jako kdokoli jiný. Bylo to jiné, když šlo o sny. Steve mohl snít. Sny ještě nikomu neublížily. 

Peggy přikývne proti jeho rameni, jako by slyšela i to, co neřekl nahlas. Nehty jemně zaškrábe na jeho břiše, aby ho pobídla k pokračování. 

„Nikdy jsem opravdu nepřemýšlel nad tím, že bych měl děti,“ přizná Steve tiše, jako by to byla slabost. A možná je, to, že nikdy opravdu nepřemýšlel nad něčím, co si spousta lidí okolo něj plánovala celé roky a roky, dokud Becca neoznámila, že je těhotná. Steve je dospělý, je zdravý, konečně, s pořádnými vyhlídkami na to, že by mohl jakékoli dítě, které by měl, dovést až do dospělosti, být po jeho boku, dokud ho bude potřebovat. Je ženatý, a stejně ho ani nenapadlo nad tím přemýšlet. Není si jistý, co to o něm říká. 

„To je v pořádku,“ zamumlá Peggy. Natáhne se nahoru a zlehka ho políbí na krk. Měkce vydechne proti jeho kůži, její dech horký. 

Steve ji sevře pevněji. 

Peggy se přidušeně zasměje a mírně se zavrtí, zvedne nohy z podlahy a stočí je pod sebe, aby se usadila pohodlněji. Opře se o něj, skoro plnou vahou, jako by počítala s tím, že ji Steve unese. Steva napadne, že dřív by něco takového nedokázal. Dřív to byl vždycky on, kdo se musel opírat o ostatní. Bucky ho stokrát podpíral, když mu pomáhal domů po další nakládačce, stokrát ho držel v náruči, držel si Stevovu dlaň uprostřed hrudníku tam, kde mu bušilo srdce, aby se Steve mohl soustředit na to pravidelné, uklidňující tempo, když měl Steve další ze svých astmatických záchvatů. 

Je to už dávno, objektivně vzato, skoro polovinu války a pak ještě kousek, ale Stevovi to připadá jako včera. 

„Řekni mi některou z těch vašich brooklynských historek,“ přikáže mu Peggy, její hlas pobavený, a Steve si není jistý, jestli jejich předchozí rozhovor skončil, nebo jestli chtěla jenom změnit téma na něco lehčího. „Co dalšího jste si s Jamesem ještě plánovali?“ 

Steve se zazubí. 

***

Winnie vypadá spokojeně, jak si ji Steve za celý život nepamatuje. Obličej má rozzářený a na všechny strany rozhazuje úsměvy, najednou o dobrých deset let mladší, než byla před válkou. Winnie má radost, a důvod její radosti je jasný pokaždé, když se podívá na svoji dceru. 

Winnie měla vždycky ráda děti. Steve si pamatuje, jak ráda pomáhala hlídat děti, a vždycky si myslel, že to byl jeden z důvodů, proč měla takový vztah s ním. Ne vždycky, protože Steve byl nerad na obtíž, ale čas od času, když měla Stevova vlastní matka příliš práce, trávil víc času u Barnesových než doma, a Winnie pokaždé vypadala, že má radost z toho, kolik dětí má pod svojí střechou. Nikdy mu nedala najevo, že by tam byl navíc nebo že by obtěžoval. Vždycky se k němu chovala mateřsky. Byla to ona, kdo Buckyho naučil, jak ošetřovat drobná zranění, kterým se Steve nikdy nedokázal úplně vyhnout, i když se snažil, a byla to ona, spolu s Georgem, kdo ho nechal bydlet u sebe, když pohřbil matku, a kdo vypadal hrdě, když se Steve s Buckym ve dvaceti stěhovali do vlastního bytu, protože chtěli být samostatní. 

Dalo se čekat, že bude mít Winnie radost, že bude mít vnouče. Nejspíš se spokojí s jedním jen na chvíli, a v momentě, kdy tohle dítě trochu odroste, začne tlačit na Buckyho, aby se usadil. 

Steve se bezděčně usměje, když si představí Buckyho s malým dítětem v náručí, s malou holčičkou, možná, s tmavými vlasy a Buckyho očima. 

Bucky protočí oči, na okamžik pobavený, a pak, těsně předtím, než Steve sklouzne pohledem z jeho obličeje, jeho úsměv zmizí, jako by tam nikdy nebyl. Steve se zmateně zamračí. 

Steve není blázen. Dobře ví, že válka… Zola – Bucky už není stejný, jako býval dřív. Nikdo z těch, kteří se zase vrátili domů, není stejný, Steve možná ještě víc než ostatní. A Bucky se snaží, Steve vidí, jak moc se snaží, jak se tváří, že se nic nezměnilo, ale není už tak společenský, jako býval. Míň mluví s lidmi. Méně se směje. Nechodí už každý pátek a sobotu tančit, zůstává víc doma, stejně jako když se s Commandos dostali někam do města a měli volný večer a on raději zůstal v pokoji nebo ve stanu, aby se pořádně vyspal, i když ho ostatní přemlouvali, aby s nimi šel někam na drink. 

Jeho oči jsou někdy vzdálené a Steve si říká, nad čím asi přemýšlí. Proč se neusmívá při představě, že by měl založit vlastní rodinu. 

Steve by se zeptal, ale Bucky je jeho nejlepší přítel a Steve se ho na něco takového nemůže ptát před někým dalším, i když jsou to jeho vlastní rodiče. Jenže v dalších týdnech nemá možnost, protože Buckyho potkává jedině na pravidelných večeřích u Barnesových, a někdy ani to ne. 

„Bucky má spoustu práce,“ řekne Becca a Frank jenom souhlasně pokrčí rameny. „Má směnu navíc,“ řekne Becca. „Necítí se dneska dobře,“ řekne Becca a Steve si uvědomí, že Buckyho neviděl už celé týdny, ne mezi Buckyho prací a Stevovou prací a těmi nekonečnými hodinami, kdy je Peggy dlouho v práci nebo si vezme nějakou složku domů, aby se na ni mohla podívat v klidu, zatímco se Steve pořád ještě nemůže donutit nakreslit cokoli rozumného. Není to těma novýma rukama, protože Steve je perfektně schopný nimravé práce, jemná motorika mu nedělá problém. Je to někde mezi mozkem a tužkou, nějaký důvod, proč Steve dokáže nakreslit Buckyho známý obličej stejně věrohodně, jako by to byla fotografie, ale když se pokouší kreslit kohokoli jiného, cokoli jiného, s každou s jeho kreseb je něco špatně, žádná z nich nevypadá živě. 

Oba dva – on a Peggy – večer padají do postele unavení a ráno vstávají, celodenní práci před sebou, a Stevovi chybí ty klidné večery, kdy měl Bucky v jejich pokoji puštěné rádio a tlumeně si pobrukoval jakoukoli melodii, kterou zrovna hráli. 

Peggy se na něj podívá, jako by přesně věděla, co se mu honí hlavou. Natáhne se k němu, vezme mu z ruky hrnek kávy a trochu se napije, než mu ho vrátí, aby se k němu mohla naklonit a políbit ho vysoko na tvář. Její rty jsou horké. „Víš co,“ zamumlá proti jeho kůži a jednou rukou mu silně sevře rameno. Mírně se usměje a něco zamumlá, tak tiše, že to Steve neslyší ani z takové blízkosti, a ani po všem tom Erskinově séru. „Když James nepřišel sem,“ pokračuje hlasitěji, „zkus navštívit ty jeho. Určitě se hrne hlavou napřed do nějakého průšvihu, když není pod dohledem.“ 

Steve se zasměje a Peggy se k jeho smíchu přidá. „Myslím, že to si nás pleteš,“ poznamená Steve a jemně se vymaní z jejího objetí. „Vždycky jsem to byl já, kdo nás dostával do problémů,“ široce se na ni usměje. 

Peggy protočí oči. „Jdi už,“ pobídne ho se smíchem. „Stejně tady jenom pochoduješ. Znervózňuje mě to.“ 

Steve zvedne obočí, aby ji pobavil, zasalutuje jí a vyrazí ke dveřím, bez další vteřiny zaváhání. Jen se na okamžik otočí a pošle Peggy vzdušný polibek, a pak vyrazí ze dveří, s úsměvem proběhne ty dvě ulice mezi jejich bytem a tím, kde žije Becca se svým manželem a s Buckym, a není ani zadýchaný, když konečně zaklepe na dveře. 

Becca překvapeně zamrká, když ho uvidí stát ve dveřích. „Steve,“ pozdraví ho, jednu ruku na klice. 

Steve se na ni usměje, rychle po ní přejede pohledem. Becca vypadá dobře. Oblečená do domácích šatů, bříško jí pomalu roste, zatím jen dost na to, aby bylo poznat, že je těhotná. Ale v obličeji? Oh, v obličeji vypadá úplně jinak, šťastná a uvolněná, jako by neměla v životě jedinou starost. 

„Vypadáš skvěle,“ prohlásí Steve a Becca se zasměje. 

„Dřív jsi mi nikdy takhle nelichotil,“ poznamená. 

„Dřív jsi za námi běhávala s odřenými koleny a chybějícími zuby,“ vrátí jí Steve. „Nebylo moc čemu lichotit.“ 

Becca se rozesměje tak, že se jí roztřesou ramena, ale pak jenom potřese hlavou a pozve ho dál. 

„Chtěl jsem jenom mluvit s Buckym,“ řekne Steve a bezděky se kolem sebe trochu rozhlédne. „Doufal jsem, že ho tu zastihnu. Dlouho jsem ho neviděl.“ 

Becca zamrká a mírně pootevře rty, na okamžik příliš překvapená na to, aby něco řekla. Steve se nechápavě zamračí. Je překvapená, že Buckyho přišel navštívit? 

„Přišel jsi za ním sem?“ zeptá se ho Becca, jako by se potřebovala ujistit, že ho správně pochopila. „Bucky ti nic neřekl?“ 

Steve se napne v ramenou. „Neřekl mi co?“ 

Becca se posadí na nepohodlnou pohovku a najednou nevypadá ani zdaleka tak šťastně a spokojeně, jako když Steve přišel. Vypadá unaveně. „Bucky se odstěhoval,“ oznámí mu. 

Steve naprázdno otevře a zase zavře pusu. „Odstěhoval,“ dostane ze sebe měkce. 

Becca po něm přejede pohledem a pak zakroutí hlavou. Teď už nevypadá ani překvapená jeho zmatkem. Dlouze si povzdychne, jako by celou dobu tak trochu čekala, že Steve o ničem neví, a už ji to unavovalo. Ramena jí klesnou. „Nechtěl, abych ti o tom říkala, ale vážně jsem si myslela, že si to rozmyslí, že se za tebou aspoň zastaví, aby ti o tom řekl sám…“ Na okamžik se odmlčí, a když znovu promluví, její hlas je ráznější, odhodlaný. „Poslyš, nelíbí se mi, co Bucky dělá. Můj bratr nikdy neměl ve zvyku schovávat se.“ 

„Bucky se odstěhoval,“ zopakuje po ní Steve ještě jednou, protože si tu myšlenky nedokáže srovnat v hlavě, pootočit ji, nějak ji poskládat tak, aby mu začala dávat smysl. Hrdlo se mu sevře. Bucky se odstěhoval, někam pryč, a ani mu o tom nepřišel říct. Bucky mu nepřišel říct, že se stěhuje, jako by se styděl za to, že musí někam dál. „Mohl se _vrátit_ ,“ dostane ze sebe a skoro nepoznává vlastní hlas. Příliš hrubý, příliš chraplavý. „Mohl přijít _za mnou_ , pokud tady nebyl vítaný.“ 

Protože mohl, samozřejmě, Bucky za ním mohl vždycky přijít, kdykoli a z jakéhokoli důvodu, a Steve by ho nikdy neposlal pryč. A Peggy taky ne, nikdy. Ona a Bucky byli přátelé od chvíle, kdy Bucky v Londýně poprvé někoho odpálkoval s tím, že _tahle dáma je drsnější než mi všichni tady dohromady_ , a když se Peggy později ohradila s tím, že nepotřebuje, aby se jí zastával, a Bucky se jenom křivě usmál a odpověděl: „Já vím. Ale líbí se mi, jak se ti idioti tváří, když řeknu, že jsi drsná.“ 

Nikdy by Buckyho neposlali pryč. 

„Nebyl vítaný?“ zopakuje po něm Becca a celá zrudne vzteky. Oči má lesklé a ruce se jí sevřou do pěstí. Steve ji viděl nadávat neřádům, co si dovolovali na menší děti, ale nikdy předtím ji neviděl takhle naštvanou. „Je to můj bratr!“ Becca nekřičí, naopak, její hlas je tichý, drsný a roztřesený, a to je stokrát horší, než kdyby na něj křičela. Zaťaté pěsti se jí třesou. „Jak si vůbec můžeš myslet, že by tady nebyl _vítaný_? Vždycky tady byl vítaný! Chtěla jsem, aby zůstal.“ 

Její hlas se vytratí a Steva v očích zaštípají slzy, jenomže pokud si myslel, že je tohle všechno, tak se spletl, protože Becca se jen několikrát zhluboka nadechne, a potom pokračuje. „ _Nevyhodili_ jsme ho, jestli je tohle to, co si o nás myslíš. Nikdy bychom ho nevyhodili. _Bucky_ odešel, protože _chtěl_ odejít. A ve skutečnosti, pokud to chceš vědět, si myslím, že to mnohem víc souvisí s tebou než se mnou a Frankem.“ 


	8. Chapter 8

Becca mu odmítne vysvětlit, co svojí poznámkou myslela, tvrdohlavá stejně, jako když byla ještě děvče, bradu zvednutou a rty vzdorovitě sevřené, a ani Steve není tak dobrý, aby se s ní vydržel hádat, když je v takové náladě. 

A tak se nehádá, ani se nemračí, protože ví, že by se nikdy nedočkal odpovědi, a Becca se nakonec uklidní a bez dalšího vysvětlování mu řekne, kde Buckyho najde. Trochu neochotně, a Steve by se vůbec nedivil, kdyby mu neřekla ani slovo, ne po tom, jak ji rozzuřil. Ne, pokud mu Bucky sám nechtěl říct, kam se odstěhoval. 

Ale ne. Becca se na něj pevně podívá, výraz kamenný, a Steve si na okamžik připadá, jako by byl zase kluk. „Dej to do pořádku, Steve. Jeden z vás to konečně musí dát do pořádku,“ oznámí mu, a pak mu pevně sevře paži a pošle ho pryč. 

Stevovi trvá sotva dvacet minut, než se dostane na adresu, kterou mu Becca nadiktovala, napůl chůzí, napůl během, a občas jen pomalými, opatrnými kroky, protože si není jistý, co se dozví, až dorazí do cíle, ale ví, že to nebude pěkné. Nejspíš nebude. (Bude to bolet, možná, říká si, pokud Bucky opravdu odešel, protože už nechtěl být s ním.) Je tak moc soustředěný na všechno kromě toho, kudy jde, že když je konečně na místě, skoro si ani nepamatuje, jak se tam dostal. 

Buckyho budova je stará a omšelá a Steve si nedovede představit, proč by se sem měl Bucky _chtít_ přestěhovat. Není to nejhezčí místo na světě a rozhodně to odsud nemá blíž do práce. Aby měl soukromí, snad, nic jiného Steva nenapadne, jenže ani to není opravdový důvod. Stačilo by přece, kdyby Bucky řekl, že chce soukromí, že potřebuje nějaký čas pro sebe. Trochu prostoru. Steve si je jistý, že by mu to nikdo nevyčítal. Neexistuje důvod, aby Bucky… aby Bucky co? Aby _utíkal_ , jak to řekla Becca? Aby se před nimi schovával? Před Stevem? Před vlastní rodinou? 

Vstupní dveře domu jsou odemčené a Steve trochu váhavě vejde dovnitř. Nejistě se rozhlédne kolem sebe, po temném schodišti. Je to… ten dům nepůsobí přímo nepřátelsky, ne, ale je… trochu pustý, příliš tichý, jako by byl prázdný. Jako by stěny měly oči a sledovaly Steva na každém kroku. 

Steve se mírně zamračí a pomalu vystoupá po schodech nahoru, dokud nenajde ty správné dveře. 

Bucky není doma, v jeho bytě ani náznak pohybu, žádný zvuk kroků, když Steve zaklepe, a Steve si povzdychne. Nejistě přešlápne z nohy na nohu. Bezděčně se podívá z okna. Venku už se stmívá a on by měl jít nejspíš domů, vrátit se sem zítra nebo pozítří a znovu zkusit štěstí, nebo na Buckyho možná počkat, až půjde z práce. Až nebude tak vyvedený z míry. Jenže už je skoro večer a Buckymu přece nemůže trvat dlouho, než se vrátí domů, nebo ano? Jedině že by šel rovnou z práce někam ven, což vůbec nezní jako Bucky, rozhodně ne jako ten tichý, málomluvný Bucky posledních měsíců. Ten Bucky, který před rokem vydržel hodiny a hodiny nehybný, bez jediného zachvění, zatímco ležel někde na střeše a hlídal své muže, v rukách pušku. 

Bucky bude jistě doma za chvilku, říká si Steve, a s povzdechem se posadí na opuštěné schodiště, aby na něj počkal. 

***

Bucky se tlumeně zasměje, hluboký, mručivý zvuk, trochu bez dechu, a Steve zaslechne druhý hlas, stejně pobavený, a neznámý, druhé zasmání, jako v odpověď. Dvoje pomalé kroky po schodech, trochu nepravidelné, jako by se Bucky vracel z večera v baru nebo v tančírně, trochu posilněný alkoholem, ne tak jistý jako obvykle. 

Steve se bezděčně podívá z malého okna. Venku je tma a on si není úplně jistý, jak dlouho tady vlastně na Buckyho čekal – aniž kolem něj za celou dobu kdokoli prošel, celý dům překvapivě tichý. Steve se mírně zamračí. Narovná se v ramenou a pomalu se zvedne na nohy. Trochu nejistý, jako si před Buckym nepřipadal nikdy. 

Nevyjde Buckymu naproti, jen se trochu protáhne, aby se mu prokrvily všechny ty svaly, co mu v poslední možná hodině, kdy se ani nepohnul, ztuhly. 

Bucky, pořád s tím tlumeným smíchem a pár tlumenými slovy, v dobré náladě a na chvíli bezstarostný, přestože je poslední dobou tak tichý, dojde na mezipatro a konečně si ho všimne. Úsměv mu ztuhne na rtech. Zarazí se na místě. 

„Steve?“ dostane ze sebe a zůstane na něj ohromeně zírat, jako by bylo tak zvláštní, že ho tam vidí. Jenže ono je, nebo ne? Bucky mu _neřekl_ , kam se přestěhoval, protože co? Protože nechce, aby to Steve věděl? Protože ho už nechce vídat? Po všech těch letech, po tom, co společně prošli válkou? Proto už Bucky skoro nechodí ani ke svým rodičům, aby se s ním nemusel potkávat? 

Stevovi se sevře hrdlo a zmateně se zamračí. Na okamžik se zahledí do podlahy, neschopný slova. Ne, Bucky by nic takového neudělal. Neodešel by beze slova, ne ve skutečnosti. Ne _Bucky_.

„Steve, co tady –“ Bucky nedokončí větu. Jeho hlas zní zvláštně a Steve k němu znovu zvedne pohled. Bucky je… Bucky na něj zmateně zírá, a Steve si najednou uvědomí, s takovou silou, že je to jako by ho někdo praštil do hrudníku, jak moc mu Bucky _chyběl_. Jak se Steve občas otočil, aby se s Buckym podělil o komentář nebo o nějaký vtip, než si vzpomněl, že tam s ním Bucky není. Jak se někdy skoro natáhl, aby Buckyho vzal za rameno, než –

Bucky přešlápne na místě a Steve se donutí soustředit se, a vlastně až teď si uvědomí, že Bucky nepřišel sám, že se s někým tiše bavil cestou do schodů. 

Muž vedle Buckyho je vysoký, široký v ramenou, opálený vedle Buckyho, který je najednou překvapivě bledý. Steve ho nezná, není mu ani vzdáleně povědomý, a on zřejmě neočekával, že se tam někdo objeví a vyruší je. Zarazí se, stejně jako Bucky, hned vedle něj, dlaň položenou na Buckyho zádech, ale teď mu ruka sklouzne dolů a zůstane volně podél jeho boku. Očividně trochu nejistě přešlápne z nohy na nohu, jako před okamžikem Bucky, celý napjatý, oči podezíravě přimhouřené, a pak se kousne do rtu a se starostlivou vráskou nad kořenem nosu se mezi nimi rozhlédne. 

A pak najednou dlouze vydechne a trhne rameny. „No, tak třeba někdy jindy,“ zamumlá a otočí se na patě, bez rozloučení, jeho kroky lehké, _rychlé_ , když se rozhodne zmizet, aniž by aspoň počkal na odpověď, jako by nechtěl čekat na cokoli, co by Steve mohl říct. 

Bucky jeho rychlý ústup nekomentuje, dokonce se po něm ani neohlédne. Jen tam stojí, překvapivě, skoro neuvěřitelně bledý, rty pootevřené, jak dýchá trochu prudčeji než normálně. A pak Steva obejde, aby se dostal ke dveřím. Ruce se mu trochu třesou, když odemyká, a neřekne ani slovo, když se mu konečně podaří otevřít. Ale ustoupí bokem a nechá Steva projít dovnitř, než ho pomalu následuje. Rozsvítí. 

Steve se bez přemýšlení rozhlédne okolo sebe – Buckyho byt je malý, jen kuchyně a dvoje další dveře, oboje pootevřené, jedny do koupelny a druhé zřejmě do ložnice – ale je příliš nesoustředěný na to, aby se snažil hodnotit Buckyho nový byt, aby vnímal něco jiného než Buckyho. 

„Nemyslel jsem, že…“ zamumlá Bucky, a potom se rozhodne větu nedokončit, ať už to mělo být cokoli. Potřese hlavou. Stojí, s rameny napjatými, a rukama nervózně sepjatýma před tělem, ani ne dva metry od Steva, oči temné, pohled upřený někam nad Stevovo levé rameno, jako by se mu nemohl podívat do očí. Vypadá… vypadá smutně. Truchlivě. 

Steve se nechápavě zamračí a na chvilku chce překročit tu malou vzdálenost mezi nimi a položit Buckymu dlaně na ramena, nebo ho možná vzít za bradu a přimět ho, aby se na něj pořádně podíval, jenže něco v tom, jak se Bucky tváří, jak před ním nehybně stojí, rty pevně sevřené, je tak… Bucky nikdy neuhýbal před jeho pohledem. Steve nerozumí. Neví, co by měl říct, a tak tam jen zůstane stát, po té věčnosti, kdy na něj čekal a plánoval si, jak se ho zeptá, proč se před ním snaží schovat. Jak bude neústupný ve svých otázkách a neodejde, dokud mu Bucky všechno neřekne, protože pokud si Bucky myslí, že ho teď Steve nepotřebuje, když se oženil, je to ten největší nesmysl na světě. A Steve je dost tvrdohlavý a nemá nejmenší problém mu to opakovat tak dlouho, dokud mu to Bucky neuvěří. 

Tak to měl v plánu. Teď nedokáže ani otevřít pusu, protože ví, že by ze sebe nedostal rozumné slovo. 

Bucky si povzdychne a ramena mu klesnou. „Becca ti řekla, kde mě najdeš,“ řekne a konečně se na něj podívá. 

A už to, že Steve musel jít za Beccou, aby se vůbec dozvěděl, že se Bucky odstěhoval, po _všech těch letech_. 

Přikývne. 

Bucky se rozechvěle nadechne (Steve se dívá, jak se Buckymu zvedne a zase klesne hrudník, ten jemný pohyb z nějakého důvodu skoro fascinující, a je to mnohem jednodušší než sledovat Buckyho obličej) a prudce zamrká. „Co ti řekla?“ zeptá se jemně. Jeho hlas zní vlhce. Ale přestane uhýbat pohledem, rezignovaný. Stevovi ani zdaleka nepřipomíná toho bezstarostného mladíka, kterým byl, než ho poslali do Evropy. 

Bucky vypadá starší. Unavený. 

„Co mi –“ Steve se zarazí uprostřed věty a potřese hlavou. _Souvisí to víc s tebou než se mnou_ , řekla mu, když se jí na Buckyho zeptal, její tón pevný, skoro až hrubý, jako by Steve provedl něco hrozného a ona mu to nedokázala odpustit. Jako by Buckyho vyhnal nebo mu ublížil tak moc, že se Bucky rozhodl raději odejít, aniž by mu cokoli řekl. 

Steve polkne. „Řekla mi, že ses odstěhoval kvůli mně,“ oznámí. Prosím, Bucky, řekni mi, že to není pravda. Řekni mi, že jsem ti neublížil. Prosím. 

Bucky se zachvěje a z hrdla se mu vydere nějaký slabounký, ublížený zvuk. „Já…“ Bucky se roztřeseně nadechne a zavrtí hlavou. Na okamžik pevně sevře víčka, a když je znovu otevře, oči se mu lesknou. „Neměla ti to říkat.“ 

Stevovi se skoro zastaví srdce, protože Bucky má v očích slzy a nepopřel to, co Steve řekl, spíše to potvrdil, a – „Odstěhoval?“ zeptá se ho chraplavě a musí se nutit ke každému slovu, protože má strach z toho, co se dozví, pokud se zeptá. „Kvůli mně? Udělal – udělal jsem něco, kvůli čemu bys – Omlouvám se, Bucky, jestli jsem udělal něco, čím jsem ti ublížil, je mi to –“

„Udělal mi něco?“ zopakuje po něm Bucky nesouvisle a prudce zavrtí hlavou. „Jestli jsi mi něco –“ zarazí se uprostřed věty. „Becca ti přece řekla, že jsem, že jsem…“ Jakoby bezděčně uhne pohledem směrem ke dveřím od bytu, obličej bledý a ježiši, _vyděšený_ , jako by se Steva bál, _Bucky_ , jako by si opravdu myslel, že by mu kdy Steve vůbec dokázal ublížit a Stevovi se sevře hrdlo a bez uvažování následuje jeho pohled, a –

Oh. Znovu se podívá na Buckyho, který je pořád bledý a pořád vyděšený a pořád polyká slzy, a který se odstěhoval kvůli Stevovi, protože pro něj zřejmě bylo jednodušší odstěhovat se, než si se Stevem promluvit, a vzpomene si na toho muže, který s ním přišel, jak měl dlaň položenou nízko na Buckyho zádech, jak rychle ho pustil a vypařil se, když uviděl Steva. 

„Oh,“ zamumlá Steve měkce. Oči se mu rozšíří a najednou se skoro nemůže nadechnout, protože Bucky je – a Bucky mu nikdy neřekl – Bucky si myslí, že mu to řekla jeho sestra, proto vypadá tak vyděšeně. „Máš… máš rád muže,“ řekne s jistotou, tiše, ale bez zaváhání, a Bucky pevně sevře rty, ale neodporuje. Neřekne, že to není pravda, a Stevovi mírně klesne brada. Polkne. „Becca o tom ví? Ví, že jsi…“ Není si jistý, jaký termín by měl k Buckymu přiřadit. Je to _Bucky_. Steve si neumí představit používat pro něj kterékoli z těch slov, které běžně slýchá, nemůže nic takového říct, pokud jde o Buckyho. Všechny zní tak… hrubě. Všechny se používají jako nadávky. 

Steve polkne konec věty. 

Bucky se roztřeseně nadechne. Přikývne, jen krátce, skoro jako by doufal, že to Steve přehlédne. 

Steve na okamžik zaváhá. „Byl jsi vždycky?“ 

Bucky se mírně zašklebí. Kousne se do rtu, a pak se pokusí usmát, neupřímně, jako ozvěna všech těch úsměvů, které si Steve pamatuje. „Není to něco, co bys mohl někdy být a někdy ne, Steve,“ prohlásí, skoro hrubě. Jeho hlas je chraplavý. Oči má zarudlé. Ale nepláče. Znovu se narovná v ramenou a zvedne bradu, skoro vzdorovitě. 

Steve zamrká. Samozřejmě. To ho mělo napadnout – možná by ho to napadlo, kdyby se dokázal vzpamatovat dost na to, aby mohl rozumně přemýšlet. Přikývne. „Takže ty a… ty a ten…“ Steve v duchu zapátrá po jakémkoli způsobu, jak toho muže pojmenovat, ale nemůže. Neví, jak se jmenoval, neví o něm nic, kromě toho, že šel s Buckym domů, že měl dlaň na Buckyho zádech. Doprovázel ho domů a v žádném případě neměl ani trochu radost, když uviděl Steva. „Ty a on?“ zeptá se a pokyne rukou směrem ke dveřím. Připadá si hloupě. 

„ _Ne_ , Steve.“ Bucky vypadá… Steve si není jistý, jak přesně by popsal jeho výraz. „Ježiši, ne. Ani ho pořádně –“ odmlčí se uprostřed věty a zrudne. 

Steve je na okamžik zmatený, než si uvědomí, co tím Bucky myslel. _Ani ho pořádně neznám_.

Bucky uhne pohledem. „Ne.“ 

_Ani ho pořádně neznám_ , řekl a Steve nemůže myslet na nic jiného. Bucky řekl, že ho nezná, a to znamená, že spolu nemají žádný bližší vztah, protože Bucky dost možná nemá doopravdy příležitost najít někoho, na kom by mu mohlo opravdu záležet, a to je tak nespravedlivé, Bucky si zaslouží mít někoho, komu by na něm záleželo, vždycky si to zasloužil. Jenomže pak si Steve uvědomí, že i kdyby Bucky někoho měl, nemohl by o tom nikomu říct. Nemohl by se s ním držet na ulici za ruku, nemohl by nikomu říct, že na něj doma někdo čeká. 

Steve sklopí pohled k podlaze. „Proto ses odstěhoval?“ zeptá se. „Becca mi nechtěla říct, proč jsi odešel, ale bylo to kvůli tomuhle? Nechtěl jsi mi o tom říct? Myslel sis, že bych –“ Myslel sis, že bych tě dokázal nenávidět za něco, co nemůžeš ovlivnit? Že bych tě dokázal nenávidět za cokoli? 

„Steve.“ 

Steve k němu zvedne oči. „Proč jsi mi to prostě _neřekl_?“ zeptá se a jeho hlas zní slabě, jako prosba. 

Bucky si odfrkne, ne hořce ani pobaveně. Unaveně. Jako by se vzdával. „Opravdu to nevíš?“ zeptá se ho a v jeho hlase je něco zvláštního. 

Steve se zmateně zamračí. 

Bucky na něj pár vteřin zírá, a potom najednou udělá dva rychlé kroky k němu, položí mu jednu dlaň na rameno a druhou zezadu na krk, aby si ho k sobě mohl přitáhnout blíž, a přitiskne rty na jeho. Jen lehce, jen dotek rtů, nic víc, jeho rty překvapivě měkké, ale je to polibek, určitě je to polibek, Bucky ho líbá, prsty přesně tam, kde Stevovi na krku končí vlasy a začíná jemná kůže, a Steve se nedokáže pohnout, v hlavě má prázdno, ani jednu jedinou myšlenku, kromě toho, že Bucky –

Bucky se od něj odtáhne a na vteřinu nebo dvě se opře čelem o jeho tvář. „Miluju tě,“ zamumlá sotva zřetelně, tak tiše, že to Steve možná ani _neměl_ slyšet, a pustí ho, ustoupí od něj o celý krok, oči nekonečně smutné a Steve se na něj nemůže přestat dívat, rty pootevřené a v puse sucho. 

Automaticky si olízne rty a téměř sebou trhne, když si uvědomí, že ta trochu zvláštní chuť, kterou cítí, je _Bucky_ , protože Bucky ho právě políbil, protože, oh bože, protože Bucky je do něj _zamilovaný_ – 

Bucky vypadá, jako by se omlouval. „Opravdu jsem se snažil, Steve, ale vždycky jsi to byl jenom ty. Já…“ Mluví, jako by se mu nedostávalo dost vzduchu, jako by se nemohl pořádně nadechnout, a potom ztichne úplně. Když znovu zvedne hlavu, aby se na něj podíval, oči má zarudlé od toho, jak potlačuje slzy. Steve by dokázal spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, kolikrát Buckyho viděl plakat. Bucky neplakal ani po Azzanu, alespoň ne před Stevem, ani jednou za celou válku. A pláče teď, kvůli němu. 

A možná ne poprvé, napadne Steva. Možná kvůli němu plakal víckrát a byl jen opatrný, aby ho Steve neviděl. Aby se ho neptal, protože Bucky mu o tom nikdy neměl v plánu říct. 

„Neměl ses to nikdy dozvědět. Nechtěl jsem, abys to věděl,“ potvrdí Bucky tiše, jako by mu četl myšlenky. 


	9. Chapter 9

„Takže jste si to s Jamesem včera užili?“ zeptá se ho Peggy druhého rána u snídaně, a Steve se prudce nadechne a trochu přistiženě se na ni podívá. Zmateně pootevře rty, protože to není možné, nebo ano? Není možné, aby Peggy tušila –

Peggy zvedne obočí. „Musel ses vrátit hodně pozdě, neslyšela jsem tě přijít,“ řekne a trochu pobaveně po něm sklouzne pohledem. „Máš kocovinu? Myslela jsem, že se nemůžeš opít. Museli jste to rozjet víc, než jsem čekala.“ 

„Ehm,“ zamumlá Steve neurčitě a na jeden jediný krátký okamžik jí to chce všechno říct. Jak ho Becca poslala k Buckymu domů, jak na Buckyho čekal, jak na něj Bucky zíral, oči zarudlé slzami, jak ho políbil, jeho prsty opatrné na Stevově zátylku. Ale Bucky neměl v plánu mu o ničem říkat a Steve pochybuje, že o tom chtěl říct Peggy, ne, to určitě ne. A nic z toho ve skutečnosti není Stevovo tajemství. Tohle všechno je jen Buckyho soukromá věc a Steve nemá právo o tom někomu říkat, nebo ano? 

Uhne pohledem, protože má najednou pocit, jako by mu Peggy viděla až do hlavy. Jako by přesně věděla, na co Steve myslí, že si právě vzpomněl na to, jak si ho k sobě Bucky přitáhl, aby ho mohl políbit (až na to, že _právě si vzpomněl_ není ten správný výraz, Steve nemá tušení, jak vlastně došel domů, ale ví, že většinu noci ležel na zádech a zíral do stropu a nemohl tu myšlenku dostat z hlavy, nemohl přestat myslet na Buckyho rty na svých, na to, jak je možné, že si nikdy _nevšiml_ –). Potřese hlavou. „Promiň, trochu jsme to včera protáhli. Neuvědomil jsem si, kolik je hodin,“ omluví se a Peggy pokrčí rameny. 

„To nic,“ řekne a usměje se na něj. Úžasná, dokonalá Peggy. „Nejsi dítě, trefíš domů.“ 

Její úsměv se ještě rozšíří a Steve na ni na okamžik zůstane jenom beze slova zírat. Peggy vypadá pobaveně, bez ohledu na to, co večer dělal – a Peggy samozřejmě o ničem neví, _samozřejmě_ , že ne, Steve by jí nedokázal říct – a potom si zřejmě všimne, jak se Steve tváří, protože se mírně zamračí. „Je všechno v pořádku?“ 

Steve pootevře rty a nadechne se, aby řekl, že ano, jenže to není pravda. Nemůže jí říct všechno, ne to, co zatím nedokáže rozumně vysvětlit ani sám sobě, ale může jí říct aspoň něco, nebo ne? A Peggy se stejně něco z toho dozví, nemůže chodit na večeře k Barnesovým a na svůj občasný odpolední čaj k Becce, aniž by se o tom dozvěděla. Možná se před ní Becca dokonce i zmínila. „Věděla jsi, že se Bucky odstěhoval?“ zeptá se. 

Peggy překvapeně zamrká. „Cože? Jak to myslíš, že se odstěhoval?“ Vypadá nechápavě, a Steva napadne, že v její tváři nikdy dřív neviděl podobný výraz. Peggy s ním a jeho Commandos strávila měsíce, naučila se očekávat od nich cokoli a nikdy se nenechat vyvést z míry. Nenechá se snadno překvapit. 

Pokrčí rameny. „Už nebydlí s Beccou,“ oznámí a uhne pohledem. Hlas mu klesne, najednou chraplavý, a Steve už teď možná ví, proč to Bucky udělal, proč se mu pokoušel vyhnout, ale to ještě neznamená, že to nebolí. „Ani mi o tom _neřekl_. Přišel jsem k Becce a ta mi řekla, že už tam Bucky není.“ 

Peggy ohromeně pootevře rty, pohled upřený do jeho obličeje, a pomalu se k němu natáhne, aby mu stiskla paži. „To mě mrzí, Steve,“ řekne tiše. „Nevěděla jsem o tom.“ 

Steve dlouze vydechne. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli o tom ví Winnie s Georgem,“ poznamená. 

Peggy pomalu přikývne, skoro opatrně. Sjede ho pozorným pohledem, přesně tím, kterému neunikne vůbec nic, ani jediný nepravidelný nádech, jediné mrknutí. „Našel jsi ho? Řekl ti, proč se odstěhoval?“ 

Steve na vteřinu pevně sevře víčka. Bucky mu řekl, že je do něj zamilovaný, a to je nejspíš ten jediný důvod, který potřebuje, nebo ne? Steve si nedovede představit, že by měl bydlet s Peggy, kdyby si vzala někoho jiného, neumí si představit, že by se musel dívat, jak je dívka, kterou miluje, šťastná s někým jiným, a tvářit se u toho, jako by bylo všechno v nejlepším pořádku, protože nechce, aby někdo věděl o jeho vlastních citech. Pro Buckyho to bude nejspíš podobné. Odstěhoval se, protože – protože se nemohl dívat na to, jak je Steve s Peggy. Nejdřív odešel z jejich společného bytu, a potom se rozhodl utéct ještě dál, aby se vyhnul Stevovi, a asi taky aby měl soukromí, pokud se dalo soudit podle toho muže, který s ním měl namířeno domů, než se tam Steve objevil, Bucky si ho bral s sebou domů, aby –

Hrdlo se mu sevře a Steve se donutí tu myšlenku zapudit, dostat ji z hlavy, protože fakt je, že ten muž nezůstal, že to byl _Steve_ , koho Bucky políbil, oh bože, Bucky ho políbil, jen krátký, skoro nevinný dotek, ale jeho dech byl proti Stevově kůži horký a stačilo jen málo a Bucky ho mohl políbit doopravdy, mohl se pokusit přitisknout ho ke zdi nebo se ho dotknout intenzivněji, než jak se ho dotýkal kdy předtím, a Steve byl tak vyvedený z míry, že by se nejspíš ani nezmohl na protest. 

„Steve?“ Peggy na něj nepřestává vyčkávavě zírat a Steve si tlumeně odkašle. V krku má sucho. 

„Myslím, že potřeboval trochu prostoru,“ řekne slabě a možná je to stejně pravda jako cokoli jiného. Bucky očividně potřebuje trochu prostoru, nějaké soukromí. Aby mohl být chvilku tím, kým chce být. Kým je. 

Peggy se na něj nepřestává zkoumavě dívat, její oči pozorné, a Steve se pokusí neuhnout před jejím pohledem. Nedat najevo, že je v tom něco víc, a to je těžší, než by čekal, protože tohle je Peggy, a Peggy vidí všechno. 

Peggy a Bucky jsou přátelé, napadne ho najednou. Trávili spolu čas, i bez něj, bavili se spolu o věcech a nikdy se nějak moc nesnažili říkat mu detaily. Mohl jí Bucky říct – ne, to ne. Bucky to nechtěl říct ani jemu, byl ochotný se odstěhovat, aby si mohl žít, jak chce, a nemusel mu o tom říkat, jako by na něm bylo něco špatného, jako by se musel schovávat, ze všech lidí zrovna před Stevem. Jako by nevěděl, že se Steve odjakživa snažil nesoudit nikoho předem a Buckyho nejméně ze všech. 

Neumí si představit, že by o tom Bucky vykládat komukoli. Kromě Beccy, zřejmě, protože Becca o tom musela vědět. 

_Souvisí to víc s tebou než se mnou_ , řekla mu, protože musela vědět dost na to, aby si domyslela, co se přesně stalo. Možná se s ní o tom Bucky dokonce bavil, třeba za ní přišel některé odpoledne, když byl Frank ještě v práci, a řekl jí o tom, jak se už na Steva a Peggy nemůže dívat, jaký je Steve idiot, když mu pořád ještě nedošlo, že je do něj Bucky zamilovaný. 

Steve byl vždycky idiot, když došlo na vztahy, nikdy se na sebe neuměl podívat pohledem někoho jiného. Vidět sám sebe na chvíli tak, jak ho vidí někdo jiný. 

Ale že by byl opravdu tak slepý a nevšiml si Buckyho, který s ním strávil celý život? _Buckyho_?

Steve se chce zavřít někde v tělocvičně, o samotě s boxovacím pytlem a mlátit do něj tak dlouho, až zapomene na všechno okolo sebe. Není to poprvé, co Steve upřímně prokleje fakt, že jeho sérum znamená odolnost alkoholu. Steve má pocit, že nějaká ta sklenička – možná celá lahev, proč troškařit – by mu prospěla. 

Vyčistit si hlavu a na chvilku na nic nemyslet. 

Peggy se smutně pousměje. „Opravdu mě to mrzí, Steve,“ řekne jemně a on přikývne a pokrčí rameny. Není to její vina. Sakra, Peggy je ten poslední člověk na světě, co by se měl cítit zodpovědný. 

Trochu váhavě se na Peggy usměje, ale poslouchá ji jenom napůl, myšlenkami jinde. Je to všechno jeho vina, to on si měl všimnout už dávno. Nemělo mu uniknout, že se Bucky trápí. A Bucky se trápí, připomene si, Bucky měl slzy v očích, když mu to říkal, Bucky dýchal měkce a trhaně a trochu zrychleně, ani zdaleka ne ten jeho dokonale klidný a pravidelný dech ostrostřelce, na který si Steve zvykl v Evropě, ne když se k němu Bucky tiskl a čelem se opíral o jeho tvář, jen na okamžik, než se od něj zase odtáhl, jako by – jako by co? Jako by očekával, že ho od sebe Steve odstrčí? Že bude naštvaný? Že mu ublíží? Copak by Steve mohl něco takového udělat? 

Ale Bucky měl v očích slzy a poslal ho pryč a Bucky se _trápí_ a Steve u něj není, aby mu s tím pomohl. 

Peggy se nečekaně zasměje. „Zase se vrátí, uvidíš,“ řekne mu a najednou působí trochu pobaveně. Steve překvapeně zamrká, a ona začne balit malou kupičku dokumentů do své aktovky, připravená k odchodu do práce. Steve jí najednou závidí, tu práci, na kterou se potřebuje opravdu soustředit, ne jenom proplout každým dalším dnem jako Steve, který prakticky nepotřebuje přemýšlet k tomu, aby mohl den za dnem tahat těžké krabice v přístavu. 

Původně se mu právě tohle líbilo – že nemusí přemýšlet, že mu na chvíli stačí jen využívat svoji sílu a nic jiného, že chvíli nemusí být mistr taktiky k tomu, aby udělal svoji práci a večer mohl jít klidně domů. Líbilo se mu, že je to jednoduchá práce a že večer nemusí uvažovat nad tím, jestli neudělal špatné rozhodnutí, které bude někoho stát život, že nemusí přemýšlet nad tím, jestli se on a ostatní dožijí dalšího dne, že může klidně spát. Bylo to příjemné, nemít tolik zodpovědnosti. 

Teď by byl vděčný za práci, kterou dělá Peggy, za jakoukoli práci, která by zaměstnala jeho mysl stejně jako jeho tělo. Aby nemusel přemýšlet nad _Buckym_. 

Jenže Steve má spoustu času přemýšlet nad Buckym, jen nosit věci a zvedat krabice, které jsou pro ostatní kluky v docích příliš těžké, a příliš citlivé na to, aby se s nimi dalo zacházet s těžkou technikou, a přemýšlet nad tím, jak se mu vůbec mohlo podařit přehlédnout něco tak důležitého. Jak by si mohl nevšimnout, že Bucky nechce doopravdy trávit čas s těmi dívkami. Steve alespoň předpokládá, že nechtěl. Nikdy si je nebral domů, to si Steve pamatuje, ale jak ho mohlo napadnout, proč? Bucky rád tančil a vždycky se kolem něj motala děvčata a on se vždycky smál, když je mohl protočit na parketu. _Jsem moc mladý na to, abych se vázal_ , říkal Stevovi a svým rodičům, když se ho ptali, kdy se konečně usadí. Vždycky spokojený, když mohl mezi lidi, vždycky ochotný trochu se pobavit, vždycky veselý a usměvavý a výřečný, vždycky dokonalý gentleman, když dívky doprovázel domů a nikdy se nesnažil být dotěrný nebo na ně tlačit, být víc familiární, než by se slušelo. 

Steve si nedokáže představit, že by Bucky dokázal skrýt něco tak důležitého jako to, že má rád muže. Že chce Steva. Snaží se vzpomenout si (snaží se příliš nevzpomínat, ale myšlenky se mu tím směrem rozeběhnou samy, i když se Steve snaží myslet na cokoli jiného), na jeden jediný okamžik, kdy Bucky naznačil, kdy dal nějak najevo, jakkoli, že by o něj měl zájem. O jakéhokoli muže. Jediný okamžik, na který by se Steve mohl podívat zpětně a říct si _tohle bylo ono, Bucky mi to prakticky řekl, už tehdy_. 

Ale nemůže. Bucky měl vždycky rád lidi. Odjakživa byl společenský, na rozdíl od Steva. Měl i další přátele, nejen jeho, vždycky se k nim choval hezky, vždycky byl ochranitelský a vždycky se ochotně účastnil každého hloupého nápadu, který kdy Steve vymyslel, i kdyby jen proto, aby Stevovi pomohl, až se jeho idiotský nápad nevyhnutelně obrátí proti němu. 

Jistě, vždycky to šlo ještě o kus dál, než jen to, že ho Bucky zachraňoval z každé hloupé rvačky a nikdy ho neopustil. Bucky mu utíral krev ze znovu a znovu rozbitého nosu, Bucky mu dezinfikoval ruce, když si Steve znovu odřel klouby prstů, a otíral mu pot z čela, když byl Steve znovu nemocný, seděl vedle něj na posteli a četl mu, aby se nějak zaměstnal, než bude Steva moci nechat chvíli bez dozoru. Ale to všechno jen proto, že by Steve vždycky tak slabý, nebo si to Steve aspoň myslel. Bucky s ním strávil v podstatě celý život, tolik času o samotě, a přitom nikdy, ani jednou, nenaznačil… Steve neměl důvod v tom číst cokoli víc než přátelství a Buckyho věrnou, laskavou povahu. Nikdy si nevšiml, že by se Bucky ohlížel za muži, nikdy neměl důvod nevěřit mu, že je rád se všemi těmi děvčaty, které bral věčně někam ven. Bucky mu nikdy nedal důvod mu cokoli nevěřit, snažit se číst něco víc v tom, co pro něj dělal, ani když se Bucky rozhodl zůstat v Evropě a přidat se k jeho malému týmu, aby na něj trochu dohlédl. 

A on sám byl přece pro Buckyho taky ochotný udělat tolik. Steve za ním vyrazil do Rakouska, netrénovaný a prakticky neozbrojený a proti rozkazům, přestože mu řekli, že je Bucky po smrti, protože nechtěl uvěřit tomu, že by to mohla být pravda. Vždycky mnohem raději trávil čas s Buckym než s kýmkoli jiným, spokojený, když mohl jenom ležet na posteli vedle Buckyho a kreslit si, zatímco si Bucky četl, oba dva na břiše, nohy ve vzduchu. Schovaní před zbytkem světa. 

Ale pro Steva v tom nebylo nic víc, a nikdy neměl ani ten nejmenší důvod myslet si – 

Bucky mu o tom neřekl, nikdy mu neřekl, co cítí, a Steve neměl zrovna dobrý pozorovací talent. Zřejmě. Nikdy si nevšiml. 

Oh, bože, napadne Steva najednou, dělával Bucky tohle už před válkou? Chodíval do barů, když se Steve odmítl účastnit se dalšího dvojitého rande (protože to poslední, o co stál, bylo být na dvojitém rande, kde se obě dívky usmívaly na Buckyho a na něj se sotva podívaly), hledal muže a chodil s nimi občas domů, protože mu mohli dát něco, co nemohl najít u někoho jiného? Něco, co chtěl od Steva? 

Steve pevně sevře víčka a musí se několikrát nadechnout, aby se uklidnil. Nemůže se soustředit – na svoji práci, na cestu domů, na vaření kávy. Ztěžka se posadí na židli, byt okolo něj neuvěřitelně tichý. Jeho a Buckyho byt nikdy nebyl tichý. Bucky se vždycky smál nebo si zpíval s rádiem a Steva nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by se před ním Bucky snažil něco skrývat. Protože ho od sebe nechtěl odehnat. 

Jako by si Bucky snad vůbec mohl myslet, že by od sebe Steva dokázal odehnat. 

Steve si dlouze povzdychne a rukou si přejede po čele. Zavře oči. 

Když se znovu dokáže trochu soustředit, zjistí, že někdy během poslední půlhodiny, než vypil svůj odpolední hrnek kávy, příliš ztracený ve vlastních myšlenkách na to, aby sledoval, co dělá, nakreslil na okraj novin drobný obličej, pečlivě vyvedený do těch nejmenších detailů. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky ho políbil a jeho rty byly měkké a hebké a opatrné, jeho prsty horké na Stevově tváři a vzadu za jeho krkem, jeho dech vlhký proti Stevově kůži, a Steve prakticky nespal od chvíle, kdy se to stalo, jeho myšlenky příliš roztěkané na to, aby dokázal na chvilku vypnout, a nedokáže myslet na nic jiného. Bucky ho políbil a Steve neměl nikdy ani tušení, že by vůbec existovala taková možnost. Ne s Buckym, který se o něj staral, když byl Steve příliš nemocný, a který spával v posteli hned vedle něj, paži kolem Stevova pasu. 

_Miluješ ji?_ Zeptal se ho Bucky v Londýně, jeho hlas tichý, a Steve netušil, jak bolestivé pro něj muselo být, když mu Steve řekl, že ano, samozřejmě, že Peggy miluje. Chtěl by si ji vzít. Jak by ji mohl nemilovat? 

A Bucky se na něj jenom usmál a přitiskl se k němu, když se uložili ke spánku a Steve neměl _tušení_. Jak mohl netušit –

„Steve?“ Peggy se natáhne přes postel a zlehka se dotkne jeho ramene. Mírně se mračí, jako by si o něj dělala starosti, a Steve na okamžik uhne pohledem, protože jí nechce přidělávat starosti. Peggy má starostí až nad hlavu, celé to zakládání úplně nové bezpečnostní agentury a Howard, se kterým je nucena trávit mnohem víc času, než kolik by s ním kdy chtěl trávit Steve, a tou mladou herečkou Angie, se kterou se v poslední době tak spřátelila. Ne že by zrovna Angie někomu přidělávala nějaké starosti, její nekonečný optimismus nakažlivý a osvěžující, když se s ní Steve setkal, a Steve je upřímně rád, že si Peggy našla přítelkyni, jako je ona. 

Jenže Angie tam pro Peggy je a Bucky pro něj ne (což by nemělo být tak hrozné, protože Steve vydržel bez Buckyho celé měsíce, když Buckyho poslali do Evropy, ale popravdě je to skoro horší než tehdy). Neviděl Buckyho už celé týdny, už od toho večera. 

„Steve, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se ho Peggy a pevněji sevře prsty na jeho rameni. Její sevření je překvapivě silné, na někoho tak drobného, ale Steve ví, že je v Peggy mnohem víc síly, než na kolik vypadá. Pořád si pamatuje, jak se jí podařilo složit Hodge k zemi jedinou ranou, protože byl nezdvořilý. „Vypadáš unaveně. Nemůžeš spát?“ 

Steve si povzdychne a pečlivě se vyhne její otázce. „Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“ zeptá se tlumeně místo odpovědi, a pomalu se obrátí na bok, aby na ni lépe viděl. 

Peggy se měkce usměje a zvědavě zvedne obočí. Pořád starostlivá, ale o něco klidnější, protože Steve konečně něco řekl. Steve si uvědomí, že toho poslední dobou příliš nenamluvil. Samozřejmě, že si o něj dělá starosti. 

„Jistě.“ Peggy ani nezaváhá, než mu odpoví. Nepřestává se na něj vyčkávavě dívat, a Steve se kousne do rtu, protože si najednou není jistý, co by měl říct. Jak se člověk může zeptat na něco takového? Steve dlouze vydechne a ramena mu klesnou únavou. Nikdy nebyl ten typ, který by měl potřebu mít před někým tajemství. Ovšem, nikdy předtím opravdu neměl lidi, před kterými by mohl mít nějaká tajemství. Měl jen Buckyho a Bucky byl… Steve před ním nikdy nemusel nic tajit, Bucky byl vždycky chápavý, vždycky ochotný ho podpořit nebo si ho jenom poslechnout a přinejhorším protočit oči nad jeho idiotským chováním, když se jednalo o něco, co by Stevovi mohlo přivodit úraz. 

S Buckym mohl vždycky mluvit o čemkoli, přitisknutý k jeho boku na úzkém požárním schodišti, když bylo v New Yorku příliš dusno na to, aby zůstávali vevnitř. 

Steve neví, jak se zeptat na něco tak osobního, dokonce ani Peggy. 

„Políbila jsi někdy ženu?“ dostane ze sebe a nespustí z ní pohled, jednu ruku sevřenou v prostěradle. Prsty zarývá do bílé látky, tak pevně, že to bolí, ale on má pocit, že kdyby toho nechal, jednoduše by se zvedl a utekl. 

Peggy zamrká. „Prosím?“ 

Steve zrudne, jeho tvář horká. Uhne pohledem. Pomalu se otočí zpátky na záda a zahledí se do stropu, aby se jí nemusel dívat do obličeje, až Peggy pochopí, proč se jí ptá na něco takového. „Jen jsem nad něčím přemýšlel. Promiň. Hloupá otázka. Zapomeň na to.“ 

Peggy pár okamžiků neřekne ani slovo. „Nemyslím si, že je to špatné,“ prohlásí potom. Její hlas je jemný a Steve se na ni bezděky podívá. Pořád na zádech, jen otočí hlavu na polštáři tak, aby na ni viděl. 

Peggy vypadá smrtelně vážně. „Vím, že by se mnou většina lidí nesouhlasila, ale nemyslím si, že je to špatné,“ řekne s jistotou. 

Steve se trochu zamračí, ale je to _Bucky_ a Bucky by nikdy neudělal něco, co by bylo doopravdy špatné. Bucky je lepší, než si sám myslí, a byl tak opatrný, když Steva políbil, tak smutný, když ho od sebe odstrčil a poslal ho domů. Bucky mu nikdy ani nechtěl říct, že je do něj zamilovaný, nejspíš by mu to nikdy ani neřekl, kdyby na něj Steve tak neuhodil. Bucky chtěl jenom žít v klidu. 

„Ne, samozřejmě, že ne,“ souhlasí Steve okamžitě. 

Peggy na něj nekonečně dlouho jenom zírá. Pak pokrčí rameny. „Není to nic, co by mě osobně lákalo, takže ne. Nikdy jsem nepolíbila ženu.“ Ruka jí sklouzne z jeho ramene kousek níž, prsty volně obemkne kolem jeho paže. Zní skoro omluvně, jako by jí bylo líto, že mu nemůže pomoci. Přisune se k němu o kousek blíž. „Proč se ptáš? Políbil jsi ty nějakého muže?“ 

Každé její slovo je vážné a bez náznaku smíchu, a Steve z ní nespustí pohled. Zavrtí hlavou. „Ne. Někdo…“ Na okamžik zaváhá a najednou si není jistý, jestli to vůbec může říct, „někdo políbil mě.“ 

Peggy pootevře rty. „Oh,“ vydechne měkce a Steve očekává, že se ho zeptá, o koho šlo. Bude to chtít vědět, nebo ne? Bude chtít, aby se mu Steve začal vyhýbat, bude chtít vědět, jestli to pro Steva něco znamenalo –

Ale Peggy se nezeptá, kdo to byl nebo jestli toho muže zná nebo jestli ho Steve odmítl, a Steve je rád, protože jak by jí mohl vysvětlit, že to byl Bucky, po všech těch letech? Jak by jí mohl zopakovat to, co mu Bucky řekl, že je do něj zamilovaný (nejspíš byl už dlouho a Steve si toho jenom nevšiml)? Jak by jí mohl říct, že se bojí, že Buckymu svým chováním ublížil, i když nevědomky, a že vlastně ani nedostal možnost opravdu ho odmítnout, protože Bucky byl rychlejší, Bucky ho políbil, a pak, než se Steve pořádně vzpamatoval, zase se od něj odtáhl, prsty zaryté do jeho ramen? 

Steve si není jistý, jak jí říct cokoli z toho. 

„Jaké to bylo?“ zeptá se ho Peggy. 

Je to otázka, kterou Steve nečeká, a jednou nebo dvakrát jenom naprázdno otevře pusu. Trochu se zamračí. Jaké to vlastně bylo? Napadne ho a najednou si překvapeně uvědomí, že nad tím vlastně vůbec nepřemýšlel. „Já…“ zamumlá zmateně a pak se odmlčí, zamyslí se. A pravda je, že nad tím přemýšlel, samozřejmě, přemýšlel nad tím, co to pro ně bude znamenat, jestli se mu Bucky začne vyhýbat ještě víc než dosud, když už Steve ví ten pravý důvod toho, že se Bucky tak najednou ztratil z jeho života. Přemýšlel nad tím, jak se Bucky musel trápit, jaký je asi doopravdy jeho život, jestli někdy měl někoho, komu by na něm záleželo, a jen o něm Stevovi neřekl. Jestli měl někdy někoho, před kým se nemusel schovávat. 

Nedostal se k tomu, jaký byl ten polibek pro _něj_ , uvědomí si a pokusí se soustředit. Buckyho chuť na jeho ústech, jeho hebké rty, strniště, které ho zlehka poškrábalo na tvářích, když se k němu Bucky přitiskl. „Nevím,“ zamumlá a snaží se vzpomenout si na cokoli, co cítil, kromě překvapení. Nebylo to špatné, to ví. Bylo to… trochu jiné, než je zvyklý, Buckyho tváře hrubší než Peggyiny, jeho dotek mnohem méně jistý, rty beze stopy po rtěnce. „Nebylo to zase o tolik jiné,“ řekne nakonec upřímně a kdyby neležel v posteli, pokrčil by rameny. „Byl to prostě jenom polibek.“ 

Byl to jen krátký dotek rtů a možná kdyby Steve nebyl tak překvapený, kdyby neztuhl pod Buckyho dlaněmi, mohl trochu pootevřít rty a třeba by to pak bylo jiné, třeba by mu vadilo, že je Bucky muž – že ho líbá _muž_ – kdyby to bylo víc, kdyby to bylo důvěrnější než jen ten krátký, jemný dotek. Třeba by pak Steve mohl prohlásit, že mu to vadilo, že nechápe, co na tom kdo může vidět. 

Ale takhle nemůže. Bucky ho políbil a svět se nezhroutil. Možná se jen… malinko změnil. Jiný úhel pohledu. Změna perspektivy. 

Steve je pořád ještě umělec, zřejmě. 

(Trochu provinile se pokusí nemyslet na ten tucet portrétů Buckyho, které se mu podařilo za posledních pár dní dokončit, přestože všechny ostatní kresby – Peggy a Commandos a Buckyho rodina a náhodní lidé, které potkává na ulici – zůstávají žalostně nedokonalé a nedokončené.) 

„Tak jo,“ zamumlá Peggy po několika nekonečných vteřinách ticha a přisune se k němu, jednu paži kolem jeho pasu, obličej zabořený do jeho hrudníku, jak se uloží ke spánku po jeho boku. 

***

„Bucky se omlouvá, že nemohl přijít, na poslední chvíli mu dali nějakou směnu navíc,“ oznámí Becca klidným hlasem a neurčitě mávne rukou směrem k Buckyho volnému místu u stolu. 

Steve pootevře rty, ale neřekne ani slovo, sotva se dokáže podívat na Winnie a její zklamaný výraz. Říká si, jak je to dlouho, co vlastně Winnie s Georgem viděli svého syna, jestli je Bucky navštěvuje, když si je jistý, že u nich nebude Steve. 

„Vážně?“ zeptá se Peggy a Steve se na ni automaticky podívá, ale Peggy mu nevěnuje pozornost, pohled upřený na Beccu, jako by očekávala, že toho Becca řekne víc, že jí prozradí každé svoje a Buckyho tajemství, což je samozřejmě nesmysl. Becca by Buckyho nikdy takhle neprozradila. „Neviděla jsem ho už pár týdnů.“ 

Becca pokrčí rameny. „Omluvila bych se za něj, ale je dospělý,“ prohlásí Becca v odpověď a usměje se na ni, jako by o nic nešlo. Skoro jako by byla na Buckyho ve skutečnosti trochu naštvaná za to, jak se vyhýbá všem těm návštěvám, na které je zvaný, a vůbec ji nenapadlo, že se ji Peggy snaží jen vyprovokovat k tomu, aby toho řekla víc, jako by ji ani nenapadlo, že by toho Peggy mohla vědět trochu víc. 

Jako by počítala s tím, že jí Steve neprozradil víc, než musel. 

Steve uhne pohledem. 

„Musíš ho od nás pozdravovat,“ ozve se Winnie a Becca okamžitě přikývne na souhlas. „Neměl by to s tou prací tolik přehánět.“ 

„S prací,“ zamumlá George tlumeně a nečekaně si odfrkne pobavením. „Jenom jestli opravdu tráví tolik času v práci a není v tom nějaké děvče.“ Široce se usměje, jak čeká na souhlas ostatních, protože samozřejmě, Bucky měl kolem sebe vždycky spoustu děvčat a je zpátky v Brooklynu už měsíce. Není zvláštní myslet si, že stačil na někoho narazit, nebo ano? Na někoho, kvůli komu by nějakou dobu mohl zanedbávat svoje pravidelné návštěvy u zbytku svojí rodiny. 

Becca neodpoví, a Steve jen pokrčí rameny a donutí se vydat ze sebe nějaký tichý, souhlasný zvuk, snad dost neurčitý na to, aby se ho nikdo nevyptával, a Peggy se na něj trochu zmateně podívá, její pohled intenzivní a zkoumavý. Zamyšleně se zamračí a Steve si musí připomínat, že Peggy neumí číst myšlenky, i když to tak občas vypadá. 

Ne, neumí číst myšlenky. Peggy by se na něj nejspíš ani nepodívala, kdyby mu uměla číst myšlenky, kdyby měla tušení, jak často se Steve v myšlenkách vrací k tomu večeru v Buckyho bytě. K jeho slovům. K tomu, jak mu Bucky položil ruku zezadu na krk, aby si ho k sobě mohl přitáhnout. 

Steve nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel, ne předtím. Vždycky ho zajímala děvčata, přestože on jim zajímavý nikdy nepřipadal, dokud se neobjevila Peggy. Nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, jestli by to bylo jiné, kdyby šlo o muže, nikdy nevěděl, že by pro něj mohla taková možnost vůbec existovat. 

Teď, když to ví, když ví, že je do něj Bucky zamilovaný, a možná byl celou tu dobu, se Steve nedokáže ubránit myšlence na to, jaké by to asi bylo. Kdyby pootevřel rty a ten polibek Buckymu oplatil. Kdyby mu zaryl prsty do ramen a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž, kdyby Buckyho nechal, aby ho přitiskl ke stěně, aby se mu dostal prsty pod košili, kdyby se Bucky neodtáhl a místo toho mu rozepl všechny knoflíky a přitiskl mu rty na krk nebo na klíční kost. Jak by asi chutnala Buckyho kůže, kdyby Steve udělal to samé. O kolik jiné by to s ním mohlo být, kdyby ho Bucky postrčil k posteli a přitiskl k matraci, aby si s ním mohl dělat, co bude chtít? 

Nebo možná ne, možná by byl Bucky jemný a opatrný a chápavý, protože Bucky byl vždycky opatrný, když šlo o Steva. Možná by se ho celou věčnost jenom dotýkal a Steve by si musel sám říct, že chce víc (a _co_ vlastně, proboha, co by vlastně mohl chtít?)? Možná by byl Bucky hravý a možná by byl zvědavý a možná by byl nedočkavý a vzal by ho do ruky dřív, než by se Steve stačil vzpamatovat. 

Steve polkne a někde nízko v podbřišku se mu rozlije horko. Zrudne. 

Jedna věc je přemýšlet o něčem takovém doma, uprostřed noci – a i to je špatné, když vedle něj spí jeho žena. Ale přemýšlet o Buckym, přemýšlet o něm _takhle_ , zatímco je na návštěvě u jeho rodičů? Steve musí být ten nejhorší člověk na celém světě. Je šťastně ženatý, sakra. Miluje Peggy. Neměl by přemýšlet –

Neměl by nad něčím takovým přemýšlet, jenže přemýšlí a nemůže _přestat_.

„Bucky je smutný,“ řekne mu Becca tiše, když se společně nabídnou, že umyjí nádobí od večeře, a ocitnou se na chvíli sami, Peggy a zbývající Barnesovi v obývacím pokoji, mimo doslech, pokud budou mluvit tiše. 

Stevovi se skoro zastaví srdce, přestože čekal… vlastně neví, co čekal. „Viděla jsi ho?“ zeptá se jí. Ruce se mu roztřesou tak, že skoro upustí talíř, který právě utírá. „Řekl ti –“ Polkne konec věty, protože to jednoduše nedokáže říct nahlas. Řekl ti to, co řekl mně? Řekl ti, že mi vyznal lásku a potom mě poslal pryč a že jsme se od té doby neviděli? 

Becca se na něj dlouze zadívá, zkoumavě, a ať už v jeho obličeji vidí cokoli, povzdychne si. „Upřímně, myslela jsem si, že ti to nikdy ani neřekne. Bucky je odvážný, když má jít do války, ale už ne tolik, když má někomu říct, jak se cítí.“ 

Steve se několikrát nadechne a zase vydechne, aby se uklidnil. Pomalu přikývne, ne na souhlas, ale aby jí dal najevo, že poslouchá. Pohledem střelí ke dveřím obývacího pokoje. Ostatní pořád mluví, dost hlasití na to, aby se jejich vlastní tlumený rozhovor v tom hluku ztratil. Utopil. 

„Věděla jsi o tom celou dobu, že ano?“ zeptá se Steve a Becca si odfrkne. Pohledem se vrátí k hromádce talířů a příborů, jemně vezme misku a ponoří ji do horké vody, aby se na něj nemusela dívat. 

„Opravdu nechápu, jak sis toho mohl nevšimnout,“ oznámí, její slova přímá. Ani se na něj nepodívá, aby mohla zhodnotit jeho reakci, jako by to nepotřebovala. Becca nemá strach, že by jejího bratra nenáviděl, když to teď ví, nemá ani strach z toho, že by se prořekl před jejich rodiči. Zná Steva odjakživa a dobře ví, že je Steve možná idiot, ale nikdy by Buckymu záměrně neublížil. Ne _Buckymu_. „Bucky tě miluje snad celý život. Jak slepý musíš být, aby sis něčeho takového nevšiml?“ 

Steve sklopí oči k podlaze. _Bucky tě miluje snad celý život_ , zopakuje si po ní v duchu. _Jak slepý jsi musel být?_

„Asi hodně,“ zamumlá trochu nepřítomně a znovu si vzpomene na ten výraz v Buckyho tváři, na to, jak horký byl jeho dech proti Stevově kůži, na to, jak zničený Bucky vždycky býval, když měl Steve dalšího monokla, jak se na něj usmíval, když měl Steve z něčeho radost. Celý život. „Asi jsem byl úplně slepý.“ 


	11. Chapter 11

Podle všeho, co Steve ví, se Bucky mohl klidně znovu odstěhovat a zapřísahat svoji sestru, aby mu tentokrát v žádném případě neříkala kam. 

Steve to skoro očekává – že zaklepe u dveří a otevře mu někdo, kdo docela určitě není Bucky, ale Steve neví, kde jinde by ho hledal, kdyby se to stalo. Ale je to Bucky, kdo mu otevře, když Steve stojí před dveřmi jeho malinkého bytu, ruku pořád zvednutou k zaklepání, ve druhé kus papíru, protože Steve není schopný pořádně přemýšlet, a proč by se měl postavit pořádně a zpříma a počkat jako normální člověk? 

Jenže se ozve vrznutí dveří a pak Buckyho tolik známý hlas a celé to překvapené „Steve? Co tady –“, protože Bucky samozřejmě nečekal, že se tam Steve objeví, v neděli, prakticky uprostřed dne, když by měl být doma se svojí ženou. 

„Bucky,“ zamumlá Steve na odpověď, protože to je tak všechno, na co se zmůže. Srdce mu zběsile buší a kruci, vůbec by tu neměl být. Měl by být doma se svojí ženou nebo by měl být v práci nebo někde v parku a kreslit nebo tak něco. Mohl by být i tady, na návštěvě u svého nejstaršího, nejlepšího přítele, pokud přišel proto, aby Buckyho pozdravil a aby si s ním vysvětlil to, co se stalo a vyjasnil si s ním to, že už se to v žádném případě znovu stát nesmí. 

Jenže Steve je unavený. Nespal pořádně už celé týdny, protože pokaždé, když zavře oči, vidí před sebou Buckyho. Nemůže se soustředit na práci, sotva může mluvit s Peggy, protože vždycky, když svým myšlenkám dovolí trochu se zatoulat, má před sebou znovu Buckyho a jeho ruce na svém těle a jeho rty na svých, jak se mu realita té jediné vzpomínky pokaždé začne mísit s fantazií, a potom Steve nemůže myslet na nic jiného. Bucky a jeho horký dech a tlukot jeho srdce pod Stevovým uchem, když byl Steve ještě malý a Bucky se k němu uprostřed zimy přitiskl, aby ho zahřál. 

„Měl jsi mi to říct už dávno,“ dostane ze sebe Steve chraplavě a Bucky sebou trhne, jako by dostal ránu. Ale neřekne ani slovo, jen nakrčí čelo a kousne se do rtu a ustoupí stranou, když se kolem něj Steve protlačí dovnitř. 

Ramena má mírně nahrbená dopředu, jako by se už dávno vzdal, oblečený jen do kalhot a bílého nátělníku, neučesaný a se šlemi visícími u kolen, na tvářích strniště. A Steve je přesvědčený o tom, že Bucky nikdy nevypadal líp než právě teď. 

Steve vykrouží malé kolečko po Buckyho předsíni, drobné, rychlé kroky, a volnými prsty si pročísne vlasy. 

Faktem je, že Bucky byl pro něj vždycky celý svět. Celý Stevův vesmír se točil kolem Buckyho, bez Buckyho nevycházelo slunce a Měsíc nešel od novu k úplňku a nebyly vidět ty tři hvězdy, co sledovali i z přesvětleného New Yorku. Bez Buckyho nemělo smysl ráno vstávat a večer uléhat s tím, že má před sebou další den, a snažit se znovu a znovu překonat horečku a uzdravit se, protože co by Bucky dělal, kdyby tam s ním nebyl Steve? Bucky je všechno a Steve si nikdy nedovolil myslet na něj jinak než jako na přítele, protože to by byl jeho konec, Steve by se už nikdy nevzpamatoval, kdyby sám sobě dovolil myslet na něj takhle, ne kdyby ho Bucky odmítl, a samozřejmě, že by ho Bucky odmítl. Tak svět funguje. 

Ale teď, když Bucky ty dveře otevřel sám? 

Steve nečeká na žádný Buckyho komentář. Nepřemýšlí nad tím, co by mu Bucky mohl chtít říct, nebo jak unaveně vypadá, ani nad tím, že když se pohne směrem k němu, Bucky se přikrčí, jako by se pokoušel být pro něj menším terčem – jako by ho vůbec neznal – jen k němu dvěma dlouhými kroky dojde, položí mu dlaně na tváře, přestože v jedné ruce pořád ještě drží několikrát přeložený papír, a políbí ho. 

Bucky ztuhne pod jeho rukama, pod jeho rty, každý jeho sval se napne. Najednou je jako kámen, nehybný a tichý, ale jeho rty jsou horké, tak horké, když po nich Steve přejede svými. Prsty mu vklouzne do vlasů – tak hebké, Steve nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, jak hebké jsou Buckyho vlasy – za uchem a natočí si jeho hlavu tak, aby mohl prohloubit polibek, jen jemné polechtání jazykem mezi rty a Bucky ze sebe vydá nějaký tlumený, přidušený zvuk a konečně se pohne. 

Bucky se od něj _odtáhne_ , jenom tak daleko, aby ho Steve nemohl dál líbat, a ani o kousek dál. „Ne,“ zamumlá a zůstane stát přímo před Stevem, paže svěšené podél těla. Jeho dech je prudký, trochu přerývavý, a jeho hlas zní vlhce, oči má rozevřené doširoka, ale pokračuje. „Ne, Steve, tohle ne, _ne_.“

„ _Bucky_ –“ zamumlá Steve a zblízka na něj zůstane zírat. Prsty mu zlehka pročísne vlasy, odhrne mu je z čela. Bříšky prstů mu sklouzne po tváři, a Buckyho kůže není hladká – začínající strniště, protože Bucky evidentně nevěnuje tolik pozornost péči o svůj zevnějšek, jako kdysi, už od války ne. Je to nový pocit, dotýkat se něčího strniště. Zvláštní. Buckyho vousy jsou hrubé na Stevových prstech, které si nedokázaly vypěstovat mozoly ani věčným zacházením se štítem. Steve se hojí příliš rychle na to, aby se mu vytvořily mozoly. Jeho kůže je nepoškozená a Buckyho vousy proti ní trochu škrábou, tak zlehka, že je to skoro jako šimrání. 

Bucky obrátí obličej nahoru, aby na něj viděl, kvůli tomu palci nebo dvěma, o které je teď menší než Steve, a je tak nádherný, bože, Bucky je tak _nádherný_ a Steve nechápe, jak je možné, že si toho nevšiml už dávno. 

Chce _Buckyho_ , tak, jak nechtěl nikoho před ním (a nikoho po něm, Steve si je jistý, že už nikdy nikoho nebude chtít tolik jako jeho), protože Bucky je celý svět. Bez Buckyho nic nedává doopravdy smysl. Nikdy nedávalo. 

„Steve, co –“ dostane ze sebe Bucky slabě, jeho hlas chraplavý, jako by poslední dobou příliš s lidmi nemluvil, ten kluk, který dříve skoro neuměl zavřít pusu. 

Steve ho nenechá domluvit, jen znovu přejede prsty po jeho tvářích. „Miluju tě,“ řekne a nepřestane se přitom na něj dívat. 

Bucky pootevře rty a prudce se nadechne. Oči se mu rozšíří, temné a tolik, tolik známé. 

Zavrtí hlavou, i když ne tak prudce, aby ho Steve musel pustit. „Ne, nemiluješ,“ prohlásí s jistotou a jeho hlas je poprvé od chvíle, kdy Steve přišel, pevný, jako by to byla ta nejvíc samozřejmá věc na světě. Že ho Steve nemiluje, že by ho nemohl milovat, protože Steve má přece Peggy a Bucky je jen jeho nejlepší přítel, a Steve nechce, aby se trápil, že to možná říká jen proto, aby –

„Nemusíš mi lhát, Steve,“ řekne mu Bucky a konečně od něj na krok ustoupí, aby mezi ně dostal nějakou bezpečnou vzdálenost, jen tak daleko, aby na něj Steve nedosáhl. Tváří se trochu jako by říkal _nebuď idiot, Steve a přesně vím, co se snažíš udělat_. „Já vím, že ti na mně záleží, ale už jsem velký kluk. Nemusíš mi lhát, protože si myslíš, že to tak pro mě bude jednodušší.“ 

Steve zamrká. „Doopravdy si myslíš, že bych ti kdy dokázal lhát o něčem takovém?“ zeptá se ho. Chvíli je v místnosti ticho, protože Bucky neodpoví, a Steve si povzdychne. Pohledem přejede po jeho obličeji. 

Bucky nevypadá naštvaně, vypadá jen unaveně a rezignovaně a trochu vyčkávavě, jako by počítal s tím, že nad ním Steve zakroutí hlavou a odejde a už se nikdy neobjeví. Trochu zmateně, jako by se pořád ještě snažil vstřebat to, že Steve přišel a řekl mu, že ho miluje a políbil ho, přestože podle všeho, co Bucky ví, by ho Steve nikdy milovat nemohl. 

Bucky musel být tak sám, když nikomu kromě své sestry neřekl o tom, jaký je. Musel se cítit ještě osamělejší než většina ostatních, když se musel smát s ostatními kluky, dokonce s ostatními Commandos, a nemohl jim říct pravdu, když si musel přikrášlovat historky o všech těch dívkách, které vždycky tak pozorně bavil celý večer a pak je odvedl domů jako gentleman. 

Když se musel dívat na Steva a Peggy a tvářit se, že je všechno v pořádku, a když jim odsvědčil svatbu, protože nechtěl Steva zatěžovat svým vlastním trápením. Jak bolestivé to pro něj musí být, celou tu dobu. Celou věčnost. 

Statečný, statečný Bucky. 

„Nikdy bych ti takhle nelhal,“ prohlásí. „Vždycky jsi byl –“ odmlčí se uprostřed věty, protože není schopný pokračovat. Steve nikdy neuměl moc dobře mluvit o tom, co cítí, jenže tohle je _Bucky_. Musí to zkusit, kvůli Buckymu. Steve si olízne rty a donutí se znovu promluvit. „Vždycky jsi byl ten nejdůležitější člověk, kterého jsem na světě měl. Nikdo pro mě nikdy neznamenal tolik jako ty.“ Pokrčí rameny a doufá, že se mu možná podařilo vysvětlit to. 

Ale Bucky na něj nepřestává zírat, trochu ohromeně a trochu nedůvěřivě, trochu _smutně_ , a Steve možná nikdy neuměl správně mluvit s lidmi, ale vždycky uměl _kreslit_. 

„Vidíš tohle?“ dostane ze sebe Steve skoro bez dechu a vrazí Buckymu do ruky několikrát přeložený papír, vytržený z bloku, první list z mnoha – kresbu, kterou v posledních týdnech skládal a zase vyrovnával tolikrát, že na ní zůstaly záhyby, které už nikdy nezmizí. Ani nečeká, než Bucky papír rozloží, aby se mohl sám podívat, než pokračuje, hlas chraplavý. „Snažil jsem se začít zase kreslit, od té doby, co jsme se vrátili z Evropy. Cokoli. Absolutně _cokoli_. Opravdu jsem se snažil,“ řekne mu a slyší přitom Buckyho slova, před pár týdny, to, jak zněl úplně stejně bez dechu. _Opravdu jsem se snažil, Steve <úi>. „A to jediné, co dokážu nakreslit, jsi ty. Mám doma _půl bloku_ takových.“ Steve se odmlčí a několikrát se jenom beze slova nadechne a zase vydechne, aby se uklidnil. _

_  
_

Bucky na něj zírá, a pak se podívá dolů, na svůj vlastní portrét, dokonalý, naprosto dokonalý, vyvedený do toho posledního, nejmenšího detailu. Papír se mu v rukách chvěje. Dech se mu dere mezi pootevřenými rty, prudce, jako by to byl on, kdo tady jen před okamžikem skoro křičel, bez ohledu na to, že má Bucky sousedy, kteří by je mohli slyšet a vyvodit si vlastní závěry o tom, kdo Steve a Bucky jsou. Jací jsou. „Steve,“ dostane ze sebe slabě. Znovu k němu zvedne pohled. Oči se mu lesknou. „Steve, to nemůžeš myslet –“

Steve ho nenechá domluvit. „Miloval jsem tě celý svůj život,“ prohlásí pevně a neuhne pohledem, ani když se Bucky roztřeseně nadechne, a pak pevně sevře rty. Jen pokračuje. Je to, jako by konečně říkal něco, co měl říct už dávno, něco, co měl říct, když Buckyho našel v Rakousku nebo než Buckyho poslali do Evropy nebo když mu bylo dvacet nebo osmnáct nebo patnáct. Když nebyli nic víc než kluci, mladí a bezstarostní a nevinní, a seděli spolu na požárním schodišti, kolena opřená jeden o druhého. „Jenom mě nikdy nenapadlo, přemýšlet nad tím jak.“ 

Bucky dlouze vydechne a potom polkne, v koutcích očí slzy, drobounké a třpytivé, a Steve ani nezaváhá, než opět zruší tu vzdálenost mezi nimi a vezme jeho obličej do dlaní. Jeho ruce na Buckyho tvářích, jeho prsty na Buckyho kůži, a ježiši, Steve se ho dotýkal stokrát a tisíckrát a milionkrát předtím a nikdy ho ani nenapadlo – ne _předtím_ , a Bucky na něj myslel a chtěl ho, celou tu dobu, a Steve neměl tušení –

„Bucky,“ zamumlá a bříšky palců mu jemně setře slzy. Skloní se k němu a rty mu přejede po čele v lehkém polibku, a pak přes spánek dolů na tvář, vysoko na lícní kost. „Bucky, Bucky,“ zopakuje tiše. Hrdlo má sevřené, prsty opatrné. „Jak bych tě mohl nemilovat?“ 

Bucky tiše vzlykne, ale pomalu, skoro váhavě, zvedne ruce a položí mu je na boky, Stevovu kresbu pořád sevřenou mezi prsty. Pevně sevře látku Stevovy košile, lem jeho kalhot. Přitiskne se k němu a neprotestuje, když ho Steve vezme za bradu, a jemně si k sobě natočí jeho obličej, aby ho mohl znovu políbit, zlehka, jen krátký dotek rtů, a pak znovu a ještě jednou. Tlumeně zasténá a pootevře rty, aby se mezi ně Steve mohl dostat jazykem, a konečně mu oplatí polibek, každý jeho pohyb téměř nesmělý. 

Prsty se mu sevřou pevněji ve Stevově košili a jeho rty jsou tak… Bucky chutná tak… Steve zasténá, a je to tak snadné – líbat Buckyho, dlaně na jeho tváři, na jeho ramenou. Tak správné a tak intenzivní, přestože to není nic víc než pár polibků (je to všechno, Steve nemůže sám sobě tvrdit, že to není absolutně všechno, že si umí představit něco lepšího), a když Steve tentokrát ukončí polibek, aby mohl popadnout dech, Bucky se pokusí následovat jeho rty. 

„Dej mi minutku?“ zeptá se Steve zadýchaně a opře se čelem o to Buckyho. Znovu si olízne rty, jen aby věděl – oh. Buckyho chuť na jeho rtech. Oh, bože. 

„Dobře, jasně,“ vydechne Bucky, jeho dech horký, a přidušeně se zasměje, trochu nevěřícně, když Steve sklouzne dlaněmi dolů po jeho bocích a vklouzne mu jimi pod nátělník, přímo tam, kde je jeho kůže jemná a hladká a dokonalá. „Steve, nikdy jsem si nemyslel –“ 

Bucky nedokončí větu, místo toho se kousne do rtu a znovu zakloní hlavu, aby na něj dosáhl a Steve si nemůže pomoct a najednou se znovu líbají, tentokrát hladově, každý okamžik ten nejdokonalejší na světě, to nejlepší, co kdy Steve zažil. 

Je to Steve, kdo Buckyho přiměje zvednout paže, aby mu mohl přetáhnout nátělník přes hlavu, a je to Steve, kdo se celý nahrbí, aby mu mohl přitisknout rty na hrudník, protože chce prozkoumat každý centimetr jeho těla, prsty a rty a jazykem, a o kolik jednodušší by tohle bylo, kdyby byl Steve pořád ještě malý a křehký a sahal mu jenom po bradu? Je to Steve, kdo Buckyho přitiskne ke stěně a stáhne mu kalhoty a klesne před ním na kolena, protože ho nenapadá nic jiného, co by dělal raději, než klečet před ním, ústa na jeho těle, s Buckyho prsty ve svých vlasech. 

„Ježiši, Steve,“ dostane ze sebe Bucky šokovaně, a pak přestane mluvit úplně, neschopný vydat ze sebe jakýkoli jiný zvuk než tiché, skoro bolestné sténání, zatímco se mu třesou kolena, a když je po všem, zůstanou spolu ležet na posteli v jeho malé ložnici, jeden vedle druhého, podobně jako to dělávali, když byli ještě kluci a bylo příliš únavné dělat cokoli jiného než jen bez hnutí ležet, až na to, že teď jsou oba nazí jako v den, kdy se narodili, a Steve měl jen před chvílí ústa všude po Buckyho těle, Buckyho prsty pevně sevřené kolem svého penisu, Buckyho chuť někde vzadu v krku. 

„Tohle byl špatný nápad,“ zamumlá Bucky, pohled upřený do stropu. V místnosti je horko a dusno, typické léto v Brooklynu, a Steve skoro ani nemá dost energie na to, aby se obrátil na bok a podíval se na něj. 

Ale obrátí se k němu. Natáhne k němu ruku a prsty mu zlehka přejede po hrudníku, rovnou čáru od jedné bradavky ke druhé. Bucky se zachvěje. 

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptá se Steve, na okamžik zmatený. 

Protože Bucky ho miluje. On miluje Buckyho. Zní to tak jednoduše, když si Steve odmyslí všechno ostatní. 

Bucky se obrátí na bok, nohy pokrčené v kolenou, a zamračeně se na něj podívá. „Máš Peggy,“ připomene mu tiše a nezní přitom vyčítavě ani závistivě ani naštvaně. „Miluješ ji, nebo ne?“ zeptá se, a když Steve neodpoví, považuje to zřejmě za dostatečný souhlas. Dlouze si povzdychne a pomalu se posadí. Zhoupne nohy přes okraj postele a postaví se, rozhlédne se po místnosti a skloní se, aby zvedl z podlahy svoje kalhoty. 

Steve sjede pohledem po jeho těle a v krku mu vyschne, Buckyho tělo tak dokonalé. Pevné a silné a zdravé. Stevovi se při pohledu na něj rozlije v podbřišku horko, a on se kousne do rtu a začervená se, protože si není jistý, jestli by se měl stydět za to, jak rychle se dokázal znovu vzrušit. 

Bucky si natáhne kalhoty přes boky a zapne je, než se na Steva znovu podívá. Na Steva, který pořád ještě leží nahý v jeho posteli. „Měl by ses vrátit domů,“ řekne tiše a trochu jako by se musel nutit do každého slova. „Tohle byla chyba.“ 


End file.
